Broken Dreams
by xJashesx
Summary: [COMPLETE] Her world has turned upside down. Leaving her to deal with conflicting emotions she once felt for another man. Post-Hogwarts.
1. It All Crashes Down

**A/N:** I know I said it'll be a few weeks until I post a new story, but given that it starts on Valentine's Day, I thought to give all you faithful readers, a treat. For this one, Ginny and Harry are married, Hermione and Ron have been dating since the end of the Second War (five years). Ages are 23/24. I can say this one is more Ron friendly... :P

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. All characters and the world belongs to JKR, except for this plot. That is from my creative brain :)

* * *

Prologue

_**February 14, 2004**_

Hermione and Ron were at the table at a glorious restaurant, as they celebrated both Valentine's Day and Ron's achievement of finally becoming an Auror, but Hermione couldn't help but _feel _something was off about her boyfriend. He was far too quiet than usual.

"Ron?" She said softly, rubbing the back of his hand. "Everything alright?"

Ron sighed. He never thought this would be so difficult! He's gone it over with Harry and Ginny many times, making sure to say the right things, but now that the moment has finally arrived. He felt extremely nervous.

What if she says no? Well his heart would rip in half, that's for sure. But no, it wouldn't happen. This was right. It _felt _right. She will say yes. She _has _to say yes!

A drop of sweat trailed down the length of his spine.

"Hermione," he said slowly, fighting off the sudden sickness threatening to surface.

Hermione's brows twitched as she studied his face. Noting that it was now a few shades lighter, which was saying a lot, given the dark atmosphere of the restaurant.

_'Oh no...' _she frowned, _'don't tell me... after all I did... he... he...' _she closed her eyes and sighed. No he wouldn't break up with her would he? After all they've been through from the war and everything? No, she refused to believe it! He wouldn't have accepted the dinner date, if he wanted to call it quits! _That _much she knew! He was over putting his stomach first before anything!

"Hermione..." he repeated, swallowing hard. For a long moment he couldn't get himself to say anything else. His hands started to shake, so he reached over to grasp hers for support.

Hermione's eyes darted right to his hands. They were warm and sticky with sweat. He was nervous. Her fear and anxiety of him ending their four-year relationship increased ten-fold.

"Y-Yes Ron?" She stuttered, mentally cursing at herself for sounding so weak. If this was the end, she needed strength. To listen to his reasoning of why he would call it off.

"You know I love you right?"

Hermione felt her heart cramp up at the other tell-tale sign of a break-up, but this time, she found herself unable to form a reply. She nodded once, her eyes catching the awkward shifting in his seat.

Ron swallowed again, as he feverishly tried to remember what the paper said. Ginny was right in his face, saying that it would be so tactless if he brough it to read off when proposing to her! But hell, was he _nervous_.

"Right..." he whispered, "Well, there is nothing more in this world that makes me happy the way you do..."

A stray tear trailed down her cheek as her chest swelled. _'But,' _she said to herself, _'there's gonna be a b-' _

"I love that you're the last thing I see at night before I go to sleep, and the first thing I see in the morning when I open my eyes. Sure we have our fights but the make-up sex makes up for it. I love everything about you! You are my world, my everything, and Hermione I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you"

_'Wait, what?'_ Hermione blinked and then watched as Ron reached into his pocket and withdrew the small purple box.

Her eyes went wide as she pulled away from his grasp. He had opened the box, exposing a bright sparkling ring, with a golden band.

"Will you marry me?"

Hermione nearly choked on her own breath, "Wh-What?! R-Ron." She was seeing things, she was sure. She pinched herself for good measure, but nothing happened. Ron didn't disappear, or leave the table, he was sitting here before her, _proposing_ with the most gorgeous ring she ever thought possible. Not too flashy or big with its three carat studs along the golden band. It was absolutely beautiful!

_'Oh my God!' _She licked her extremely dry lips. Her heart was now beating very fast, her own sweat was starting to build at the nape of her neck. She clasped her hands over her mouth and nose like she was praying.

Ron shook his head, realizing he was sitting, "Oh right, I forgot!" he slid off the chair and got down on one knee, paying no mind to the many onlookers around them. He took the box into his hands again and showed her the ring. "I love you, Hermione, more than I love my own life and...well," he licked his lips and sighed, "What the heck, let's do it. Let's get married!"

It was a dream come true! And no doubt in her mind, would she decline!

"Yes!" She said happily, extending her hand to him as he slipped the ring on her finger. He got up and kissed her lightly on the lips before returning to his seat opposite her. Nodding off to the cheers and claps surrounding them.

Hermione laughed and blushed. Finally, after years of waiting, she will finally be Mrs Ron Weasley! Hermione couldn't contain her happiness. Her heart fluttered and her legs felt like jelly, she was literally on cloud nine.

* * *

**_Hour Later, After Dinner_**

They walked hand in hand down the street, discussing his family's reactions as the snow fell lightly around them.

"You know Ginny will go absolutely crazy when she finds out I'm going to be her sister!"

Ron smiled. He had already endured his sister overly excited squealing when he showed her the ring just this morning. His heart swelled when he felt her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Actually, I'm more worried about my mother. She is quite... _overwhelming_. And bloody nosy about it too. She will hover over us like some... some... _vulture_"

Hermione tsk'd lightly smacking him on the shoulder, "Don't say that about your mother!"

"You're right, she'll probably faint!"

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed then adjusted her scarf around her throat.

"Oh whatever, I _cannot _wait to make you my wife!" Ron lifted her up and twirled her around.

Hermione laughed as he spun her around. She held on to his shoulders like a vice in fear that he would drop her.

Neither party having heard the loud _screech _of tires, or the constant honking. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his mouth toward hers. Kissing him for what felt like the millionth time that day, as her body filled with awe. _He _was now hers forever!

"LOOK OUT!" Cried a distant voice.

Hermione and Ron pulled right apart, catching the bright shine of headlights. Paralyzed with fear, she clutched his hand tightly. Her voice lost in her throat.

_CRASH_

And then everything went black.

* * *

**_Five minutes later,  
St__ Mungo's_**

"Somebody _help_!" cried Ron as he stumbled into the ward carrying a bruised and bloodied Hermione.

The Healers were on him within seconds. Taking her from Ron's grasp.

"What happened?"

"Muggle car..." Ron gasped, viciously wiping the tears from his eyes. The image was so... _sharp_. So clear... his precious Hermione, crushed right up against that parked car in a bloody mess. He felt sick.

"No idea where it came from... it's just..." he trailed off his heart clenched, his hand gone numb as he remembered her death-like grip before she was viciously torn away from him. He didn't even notice the Healer at his side waving her wand all along his body.

"Were you hit Sir? Any headache, nausea?"

Nausea yes. He just saw his new wife-to-be get hit by a car. He felt a little tinge on his side, like a poke from a wand, breaking him from his trance.

"What are you _doing?_" Roared Ron, trying to fight off the Healer. "Hermione was the one who got _hit! _Go help her! She's hurt _really _bad"

"The other Healers have done so, Sir, I am here to make sure _you _aren't suffering from any injuries."

His chest grew taut, and his arms shook, "But Hermione I-"

"We'll contact her family. Right now, before you can help her, you need to help yourself. Name?"

Name? He closed his eyes as he tried to think, but all he could see was Hermione... her beautiful face all broken and bruised, the smashed car pressing deep into her stomach...

"Sir?" The Healer pressed, "Can I have your name please?"

"You're joking right? I'm Ron Weasley!" Ron suddenly screeched.

The Healer winced, but get her grip on his arm. "Alright Mr Weasley. It seems your right arm got dislocated, we need to get you some help. Now if you follow me-"

"I'm not going _anywhere! _Just take me to Hermione! Please, let me see my fiancée!"

"You can't at the moment, Mr Weasley. She's in the operating room. The most you can do right now is to make sure you have a clear head, now _please_. Come with me,"

Ron frowned down at the corridor where he saw her body being carried off.

"I can't leave her,"

"I know, but she's gone to surgery right now. We need to make sure nothing is wrong with you so you will be at her side when she wakes up..."

Ron closed his eyes. Mentally trying to calm his heart.

"Okay," his voice was hoarse. "I'll... go."

* * *

He was barely aware of the Healer's presence as she went about her business with the necessary follow-up of the trauma. Asking him more questions, like if he knew or saw the driver of the car...but it was useless. Ron didn't know a thing! All he saw was his world crashing down... his Hermione, was nothing but a limp body now.

Tears welled in his eyes as he stared blankly at the wall.

"Well I've contacted your family, they are on their way. You can wait for them in here or outside, it's up to you,"

But again, Ron said nothing.

The Healer sighed sadly, "It's going to be okay, Mr Weasley. Miss Granger has the best OR team St Mungo's has ever seen."

Just then the door threw open.

"We've got here as fast as we could!" Panted Ginny as she stumbled over and hugged her brother in a bear-like grip.

"She's... she's..." Ron stuttered, his face gone ghostly white.

"I know, but Hermione's strong! She'll pull through this, she just has to!"

Harry glanced at the wall clock, noting it was just after midnight, then looked right to the Healer.

"Oh sorry I'm Bridgette. I'm the Healer looking after Mr Weasley here,"

"Right," Harry muttered, not really caring, "Listen, how long has Hermione been in surgery?"

Bridgette fidgeted slightly, flipping a page on her clipboard, "Just under an hour. With her injuries you're looking at least another four hours as such bodily damage cannot be healed magically."

Ginny turned her head over in shock, gulping "How bad is it?"

"From what I know, Miss Granger has suffered a great deal of head trauma, a broken ribcage, and internal bleeding. Could be possible paralysis and or amnesia"

Ron sniffed into his sister's shoulder mumbling incoherently, "Not...sure" his voice gone small and shaky. Tears spilling out of his eyes. "So much... blood,"

"Shhh," Ginny cooed, rubbing his back, "It's okay. It's going to be okay..." she have the Healer a half-glance, "Did you know anything of what caused this?"

Bridgette flipped another page on her clipboard, "According to Mr Weasley, she had been hit by a car."

Ginny cursed under her breath, "I can't believe it! I just _can't _believe it! I thought Muggles were _responsible _drivers?! Wasn't Hermione always saying that to us? That cars weren't something to fear? I mean Dad had one for a long while but... _this_..." she stared at her pale-looking brother. Rubbing his leg absent-mindedly.

Bridgette shifted uncomfortably, "Actually, considering the situation, there wasn't much _anyone _could do. With the weather outside like it is, the vehicle could have easily hit a patch of black ice."

Both Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance. No one to blame, it was just an unfortunate coincidence.

A small squeak echoed in the room, drawing Ginny's attention back to her brother.

"What about the driver?" Harry said looking away from his wife, "Do you-"

"I'm sorry Mr Potter, but I don't have the authority to give you that information. My main concern is Mr Weasley and Miss Granger,"

"But she's our family, we have a right to know who did this to her!" hissed Ginny, stepping away from Ron.

Bridgette sighed, "I understand your frustration, but these are our rules. The one held responsible has just as much of a right as anyone,"

The door opened where another Healer walked in, "Here's the Calming Draught as requested, Bridgette,"

"Thank you, Marcus"

"Oh and there's some more witnesses here about the crash..."

"Got it,"

She turned back to Harry and Ginny, "Sorry but I need you two to leave. Mr Weasley has gone through extreme trauma and would need his rest,"

Wordlessly, Harry took his wife by the arm and guided her out of the room.

Once the door closed Ginny released a frustrated groan.

"Can you believe that? 'The one held responsible has just as much of a right as anyone'? Is she _serious_?"

Harry rubbed Ginny's shoulder, "She's just doing her job, Gin. I'm sure in time we will know who did this"

"We better, if Hermione ends up paralyzed I'm suing!"

* * *

**_Meanwhile, In The Operating Room_**

The Healers were working hastily. Using Muggle tools to help the Young Witch as best they could.

"She's losing too much blood" one said, changing his gloves to a fresh pair. "We need more B negative!"

One Healer checked the half-full bag of blood, "That's our last bag,"

"What?!"

"Blood pressure's dropping!" cried another Healer.

"Shit, not good! NOT GOOD!"

.

* * *

.

**_Somewhere In Hermione's Subconscious_**

White. Everything was so _white_. Cold...empty, but on the same lines, comforting. She felt light, like she was flying.

"Where am I?" She said as her voice echoed. She looked around for any signs of life. It was bright, and blurry. "Have I died?"

A wave of unease rushed through her system at the thought of leaving Ron when they were just about to start their life together. A tear welled in her eye as she took in her surroundings. The figures around her had no faces or forms, but she could _feel _their presence. Emotions. She knew where she was. It was clear now. She was in the void place between Heaven and Earth.

"Oh my God... I _have _died haven't I?" She shivered and frowned, realizing that car had struck and killed her! It scared her to know she was going to be alone in this... void of a world. Her heart felt like it was breaking in half. Her chest throbbing away.

_"Hermione?"_ a soft voice called, like a whisper.

Hermione shifted and looked around, as her heart ached again, sharper this time. Hope started to fill her system. Someone was calling her back! Perhaps she had a second chance at life after all?! She watched as the blurred figures around her faded away and her surroundings were now gone. The heaviness from her chest increased ten-fold. She clutched the fabric of her hospital gown in her hands.

"Ouch,"

Her body started to feel heavy. Her legs couldn't support her weight. Her breath came out in pants. Why is everything so heavy? Why did her chest hurt so much?

"What..." she tried, her throat burned, "What's happening to me?"

The white surrounding her had turned black, her eyes became out of focus.

"Hermione?"

Her heart tugged at the voice. Someone _close _to her was calling her back. She wanted to be happy, but the excruciating pain from her chest overrode the emotion. She closed her eyes trying to distance herself of the void. To distance herself from the pain, _anything _to make it stop!

"I'm right here, Ron," she gasped, "P-Please don't worry" She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't. "I'm coming back to you..." she murmured, shifting slightly, feeling her legs and arms like dead-weights, her head becoming lighter. Her breaths shorter. Heart beat fading...

"I..." And with one gasping breath, Hermione passed out, collapsing down on to the floor.

...

* * *

...

Weak. She felt... so _weak _once her brain alerted her of her surroundings. The dried tears made her eyes sticky. She tried to speak, but no sound came out. _'What happened?' _The light vibration from her chest signalled to her that her heart was beating once again. She was... _alive_. She was _safe_. Sleeping even. Or had been sleeping...

"Hey," whispered the voice again, before she felt a gentle caress against her cheek, soft and warm... like grass.

_Grass?'_

"Did you fall asleep outside _again? _You need to be more careful, with the sun beaming down on you like that, you could end up with heat stroke"

The voice was more clear to her now, rougher even. _'What? Sun? Heat? __Those weren't the words of a Healer...'_

At that thought, Hermione shot her eyes wide open. Blue sky and fluffy white clouds lay above her. The warmth of the sun heating up her limbs...

"Huh?"

This wasn't a hospital, nor was it even winter! Her breathing, completely returned to normal. Her chest... felt fine. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and looked down. Her eyes caught sight of the beautiful pale yellow sun dress she was wearing. White-strapped cork wedges on her feet.

_'No hospital gown...'_

Looking around at the colour all around her, Hermione felt even more confused. Flowers blooming of every colour and style. Her hands buried in the freshly mowed lawn beneath her.

She was in the middle of a garden. The very garden she always dreamed about. "What's going on? Why aren't I in hospital?"

She frowned as she tried to piece her mind together of _how _she got here. But nothing came. Her mind kept playing the harsh sounds of metal crashing and people screaming. Ron's death-grip on her hand...the immense pain in the void...

"Had it been a dream?"

She closed her eyes again, trying to think. Those emotions in the void felt _so _real, Hermione had no choice but to believe that it was real. She had been there no doubt about it, but why did she wake up here, in the middle of nowhere? With no recollection of _how_ she did?

"_There _you are!" Bellowed a voice from behind her. A voice she never thought she would hear _ever _again.

Looking over her shoulder she saw Draco Malfoy standing right above her. Her eyes shot wide and screamed, stumbling backward in shock.

"Sorry love, didn't mean to startle you, it's just, you got an owl." He said, waving the parchment in his grasp.

"I..." she began but stopped. Why on Earth was Malfoy looking at her like _that?_ Why was he even _here! _Didn't he despise her? She eyed the parchment for a second before looking back to him, noticing for the first time his attire of jeans and a blue and white striped golf shirt.

_'Malfoy in Muggle clothes? Wait.. did he just call me 'love'?'_

He passed her the piece of parchment, where Hermione tore it open and began reading it. Perhaps she could have some answers here.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Lunch was wonderful! Draco really is such a sweetheart and so romantic, no wonder you're madly in love with him! (I think I am too!) Now if only your father felt the same - he still seems to believe him to be that hateful little brat Draco once was, no matter how many times I've stressed that he's the perfect gentleman. No matter, I'll be sure he is on his best behaviour come the wedding! We almost went with June ourselves! Such a lovely time of year when the flowers are in full bloom...and just before it gets too hot! I've already marked it on the calendar and look forward to seeing everyone again._

_Your father and I are counting down the days! Only fourteen to go!_

_Love you always,  
Mum_

Hermione blinked once then again, being sure what she saw wasn't an illusion. Wedding? June? Malfoy...

She shut her eyes. She could see her mother's loving gaze... hear a male laugh. She could even recall _his _loving gaze. So that _had _happened. She had lunch with her mother and... Malfoy?

_'Strange... why did I dream it was Ron then?'_

She reread her mother's words to her. _"__No wonder you're madly in love with him."_

Her head swirled and her chest grew heavy. Yes, she is in love. She could feel the strong emotion filling her soul and down to her toes. Her heart pounded when she caught the scent of him. Woodsy. Like a forest. Her favourite scent.

But then the sounds of metal crunching and high-piercing screams returned. Struck with a sudden wave of dizziness, Hermione placed a hand to her head.

"Everything okay?"

Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice, forgetting that she wasn't alone. She picked her head up and swallowed tightly. Malfoy was now kneeling right before her, his face mere inches away. Her eyes darted back and forth as she stared into his ice grey ones.

_'Weird, weren't his eyes blue before?' _

But her body _knew _to trust him. Her racing heart slowed and her skin tingled. Looking at _him_ seemed to calm her unease.

"It's not... bad news is it?"

Unable to stare at Malfoy any longer, Hermione ducked her head back to the letter, "N-No, just a letter from my mother..."

She could hear her mother's laugh followed by her own and..._his, _but nothing else. _'Why can't I remember anything?'_

"Then why the tears, love?"

_'Tears?'_

Hermione brought her hand up to her face, feeling a certain wetness leaking out of the corner of her eye. She sighed and licked her lips.

"Was it your dream? Or did you have a nightmare?"

Dream? Nightmare? Without question it would be a nightmare, it had been such a scary experience for her. Those blinding head-lights...the hard _crush _against her stomach...

But there was the void. The emotions she felt there were so..._intense_ the blurred faces were all _clear _images. She remembered Ron calling out to her... bringing her back to life. Or at least she _thought _it had been Ron.

_'Then again, why would Ron call out to me?'_

Hermione blinked, watching him touch the side of her face, to brush off the small tear that had been there and she sighed. His touch was so... nice. Made her body fill up with joy.

"Not good, you're burning up. Come on back to the house... you need to cool off, before you get sick"

For an unknown reason to her, Hermione didn't detest the idea of going somewhere with Malfoy. In fact, she felt quite the opposite.

___'I suppose... it was just my mind playing tricks'_

* * *

**E/N:** oh boy, that was a little heavy for a start chapter, don't you think? I took the "void" idea from when Harry "died" in the seventh book. And no, Hermione doesn't have amnesia. The traumatic event of the accident just suppressed her memory...for the moment.


	2. Paradise

**A/N:** chapters from this point on, will be in Hermione's POV, as I feel it will flow better. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I'll try to make this story great!

* * *

Chapter 1

If I thought the garden was beautiful, there was nothing to say about the house... no, sorry the three-storey _mansion_.

It was almost like a castle from those fairy tales I used to read about when I was a young girl, on a much smaller scale of course. Plants and flowers surrounded its base, wall flowers expended nearly the entire spread of the wall of the mansion. Windows. There were _so _many windows. Large and small, half-moon shaped ones and tinted ones. I spot a gazebo far off to the side, equally as decorative with flowers. So many flowers.

He knows my passion for them, that's for sure...it's just a shame I can't remember anything else. Not of our life or...relationship. It saddens me, because my _body _knows him. I suppose it'll all come back to me soon enough. Or so I hope.

"This is our home?" I said, trying not to let the dark thoughts ruin the moment. I feel my heart take off once again and a smile spreads across my face. I suppose money isn't an issue for us, that we're able to afford such a place.

Wait, why would I think that? I never once cared about...that sort of thing. Ever. But oddly enough, I feel that I _had _some sort of conversation about it. And more than once too... well whatever it is, Malfoy and I are clearly over it.

"Clearly the sun's made you a little disoriented love, but yes, this is our home." I hear Malfoy say, breaking me out of my reverie

Yes, it is quite obvious I've been out in the sun too long.

I gaze back to the endless garden and sigh. I cannot get over how beautiful it is! I found myself wanting to stay here for the rest of my days. A garden always gave me a sense of comfort. So I am not completely surprised that he found me asleep here. I just wish I wasn't such on edge from that nightmare.

"Hermione?"

Malfoy just called to me, gripping my hand a little harder in the process and I feel a similar tug on my heart.

"Sorry, it's just...the garden, it's so beautiful...I got lost in thought"

I turn to stare at him. And really, I didn't mean to blatantly _stare _but, Malfoy's just... extremely handsome, not that I am vain or anything, I mean yes it's nice if your mate is rather pleasant on the eyes, but personality is first and foremost! Just look at Ron! He wasn't all that great-looking but his heart was - whoa hang on. There's no comparison between those two... they are two entirely different people! Besides Ron is quite selfish and rude and just down right annoying! Then again, if it weren't for that...dream I probably wouldn't even _be _thinking about Ron!

I distract myself by looking into Malfoy's gorgeous grey eyes. My heart flutters. Strange, it's been doing that quite a bit lately, I'm starting to get concerned. Or maybe it really is just the heat talking?

Another great trait about Malfoy is that he's rather tall. About a foot or so over me, and even more minus the wedges on my feet. His frame is a little on the slight side, practically on par with mine. But he's always been like that... and he's not scrawny like Ron. He has some muscle, clearly from his days playing Quidditch back at Hogwarts.

My eyes trail up to his blond hair. Watching as it danced away in the gentle _warm _breeze. I always admired some length of hair on a man. _This _length, the one that just passes the ears, just long enough to run my fingers through it. Which I so desperately want to do right now...

However, Malfoy was already a step ahead of me. It caught me by surprise when he scooped me up into his arms bridal style and Apparated us inside.

"You could've warned me you were going to do that!" I sneer at him, unable to contain my fear. I always _hated _Side-Long Apparition. Even more so when I wasn't expecting it! My heart is racing now. I bury my head against his neck, inhaling the forest scent from him to calm myself down. I wanted him to hold on to me forever. It feels so right.

"Well I asked you, but clearly you weren't listening..."

"I-wait, what?"

I blink, trying to recall a bit of the conversation Malfoy claimed to say, but _nothing _came. I had been far too focused on his face to really listen. I feel the heat rush to my cheeks at the aspect of Malfoy catching me staring at him. So much for being discreet.

I feel him lower me down and I frown at the loss of contact, if only for a moment before back connects with the _incredibly _soft and billowy sheets. A bed...his bed? No, _our _bed. A sigh escapes my lips as I sink deep down into the mattress. So comfy.

When he didn't answer me, I went to ask him again, until my eyes caught sight of our bedroom, distracting me completely. We have a balcony looking over that beautiful garden, floor-to-ceiling windows with navy blue curtains, a small wooden ceiling fan... light blue painted walls, white and silver furnishings...

My favourite colours...

I watched Malfoy, take the letter from out of my hands. Had I really been holding it all this time? Then he proceeded to take a seat beside me to remove my shoes. I flinched slightly once I felt his finger run along the instep of my foot. One of my ticklish spots, but I know if I tell him to stop he'll just get a joy out of it...

He then pressed his knuckles against my forehead. His hand feels cool to me, reawakening the shivers down my body, and the rapid pace of my heart. Or was that because of the proximity? I must say, he smells _so _good, it's making me giddy.

"Look, I only asked because I know you don't like Apparating for the little things," He said before magicking up a wash cloth and bowl. I watched him dip it into the water and then placed it upon my forehead. Its coolness sent a chill down my spine and to my toes. "But on the same lines, I wasn't about to carry you up a flight of one hundred stairs in that heat."

I smile, "And yet you're wearing jeans? That doesn't make the least bit of sense..." talking to him felt _so _natural. I have no idea why I had thought he didn't like me before.

"Yeah, I didn't realize at the time. Anyway, this should help with the delirium,"

I see Malfoy wave a vial of pale pink liquid, fit for one dose, in my face. Odd. I know my potions and I certainly don't ever recall seeing something like _that _before!

"What is it?" I say, voicing my confusion.

"Don't even recognize your own work, love? It's a Refresher Potion. Brewed specifically for heat stroke, nausea, or any other common ailment."

Wow that's impressive! Hang on, did he say _my _work? I don't even recall having any passion for being a Potioneer! Truth be told, I saw myself as a Professor. I watch his lips twitch as he unstoppered it.

"Of course you're still working on the kinks, as it does make the drinker either faint or swoon quite heavily. Luckily for you, you're already lying down,"

Oh well isn't _that _reassuring?

"But it does the job just fine. You managed to make it work under less than a minute,"

I did? Wow. That's impressive.

He passed me the vial, where I straightened my posture, being careful to not let the cloth slip from my head and hesitantly downed the potion in one go. The liquid burned down my throat and into my stomach and then the soothing waves shot right up my head and into my brain, blurring my vision almost instantly.

"Whoa,"

I lost the will to keep myself up straight and collapsed on to my back. I placed my hand to my temple, massaging it slightly.

"Told you," he said simply, taking the empty vial from my grasp and then taking a seat on the bed beside me. "But now that you've dealt with the stuff first hand, you might have a better chance of fixing it,"

"You think so?" I sigh, not feeling all that confident about it. I suppose once I am back to normal I'll be able to work it out. And find out more about our life together. For some reason I can't get past Hogwarts Graduation. He takes my hand within his and I smile.

His grip is stronger than I remember it being, but smoother to the touch. And then I saw it. A ring. A three stone _diamond_ ring in white-gold upon my finger.

"Oh my god!" I cried, pulling away from Malfoy to inspect the ring's details. My heart pounded away as I stared blatantly at the cluster of diamonds! I've never seen such a beautiful ring in all my life. I wouldn't be surprised if this cost more than four-thousand Galleons!

"What, forgot you were wearing it?" He said in an amused tone, shaking his head.

Actually _yes _I did, but I wasn't going to let him know that. I even remember that night. The gentle music playing the background... the mingling couples around us. I can even hear those four words now. Those four _magical _words.

_"Will you marry me?"_

Hmm his voice sounded off just then, but I just blame it on the nerves. It _is _the most nerve-wracking event one can ever endure. Heck I can even feel my _own _nerves from that night. My racing heart, sweaty palms... much like it is right now.

My life is with Malfoy, but I really... well-

"Hermione?" Malfoy whispered to me, brushing back a strand of my hair behind my ear. So gentle and loving. Who would've guessed really? My mother has it right. Draco Malfoy is much more different from the boy I knew from school, I can see it from the mere five minutes I've just spent with him!

"Sorry, just... reminiscing" I hummed. I feel loads better now that the potion has done its job. He wasn't kidding. One minute and I am back to normal. I glance over to him, catching the smirk playing on his lips. Uh-oh I've seen _that _look before. He's up to something. I know he won't hurt me, but still...

"Yeah... it was _quite _the eventful day. Must say, giving you the day off was _well _worth it, your desk can vouch for that" he winked at me and my body just melted. Yes, this is exactly what I had feared when I saw that smirk. So...we were... uh, I mean, have been intimate. And...on a desk? Oh my. I guess we... um... that is to say, are adventurous?

I can feel the growing heat on my cheeks. Or did the room just increase ten degrees? Because the idea of having sex with Malfoy is... well... uh... hmm. I feel myself growing even _more _flustered than before. That is um... not an image I really need when I'm trying to relax.

"And again in the shower. I mean, it left us feeling all sweaty and... well you still had some energy left to burn. Gave me the incentive to give you more day's off during the week,"

If possible, I felt myself go even _redder_, I couldn't look at him in the eye anymore. So we're a little frisky... okay. That's um... interesting news. I'm not really sure of how I should feel about it. And to make matters worse, I catch him inching his way toward me...actually he's hovering over me now, knees at my waist, hands beside my head... is he going to kiss me? My breath catches and I grab a hold of his arms to stop him. I can feel his muscles underneath. Interestingly enough, I don't find that idea being that bad. In fact, I am rather curious of how it would be like with him. Kissing I mean.

Malfoy seems undeterred by the interruption, rather he looks _pleased_.

"And let's not forget to count the rounds _after _dinner."

Again? We... we had... um... God, is there anything _else _we do? I see Malfoy inch himself even closer to me, his lips a mere inch away from mine.

"Our personal record, really. Haven't been able to match it since, but we do like to try," and then he swept in, capturing my lips with his. Oh wow, are his lips soft... _heavenly _even. If I weren't already feeling a tad dizzy, I would feel it now. I'm a little hesitant at first, but after a few nips and pulls of our lips, Malfoy managed to coax me into full-on snogging. My heart and blood feel like they're competing in a race, it's _such _a rush, my body fills with such _want_, I can't seem to want to stop myself. He tastes amazing, smells so delicious, and his body feels like an out-of-body experience. And we're just _kissing_!

My hands go right to his head, my fingers lost in his ultra-soft locks of hair as I deepened the kiss.

More.

Perhaps it's because of the topic of intimacy, but I find myself ..._longing _for some kind of..._physical_ connection with this man. I can't remember the last time we were together like that, only that it _feels_ like it's been a lifetime...

At that, my hands acted on their own accord, as I moved them from his hair and gripped on to his shirt, yanking it up and tossing it off carelessly to the side. Wow, his skin is so smooth and warm, much like how I am feeling. I am just _so _warm, I find my dress itchy against my skin.

I hear my own feral moan once his mouth connects with the pulse point in my neck. I feel him reach under my back, to pull down the zipper of my dress. I feel his hands against my skin for a brief moment before he starts to bunch up my dress up to my waist and then chest, where I pulled away to rid myself of the piece of clothing for him.

He remained poised above me. Staring at me...and then my body.

I always hated pausing... not that I should feel embarrassed or anything, I just makes me rethink what I am doing. I don't want that. Call it hormones or whatever, but hell, I need this distraction. I catch the glazed-over look in his eyes for a second before I pull him back to me so we can resume kissing. The strong, passionate kissing with nips and tongue that only grew more intense over time. I return my fingers to his hair, pulling on a few strands slightly once I felt his hand curl around my back for a second time, bringing me flush against him.

I hear a small voice telling me to stop, warning me that it's too soon, but I am too far gone in the sensations of it all, to even care. He clearly wants me and I, him. We're engaged so... why the hell not?

His lips find my neck again and I arch myself toward him. It's no wonder we're like animals... it's rapturous. I latch on to his pants, and hastily unbuttoned them. His moan is like music to my ears.

But then he pulls back.

"What?" I find myself saying. Had I done something wrong? I... I oh no. I-

"There's an owl," he growled pulling himself into a kneeling position, my eyes immediately drawn to his heaving chest. Oh I want to be up against that again... to feel _more _of him.

"That annoying _pecking _is ruining the moment,"

What?! I glance over to where he's looking. A Black Eagle owl sat pecking away at the window. Weird... I didn't even _hear _it.

He slips off the bed, and yanked open the window to grab the letter.

Wow.

For a slight frame he still managed to pack on some muscle. I pick myself up on to my elbows and saw four long slivers of blood over his left shoulder-blade... clearly I scratched him. Oops.

I turn away when he faces me again.

"Blaise and Red are gonna be late," he tosses the offending letter to the side and rubs his hands over his face and then glares at the bird, "You nearly broke the window for _this_?"

I chewed on the inside of my cheek watching Draco run his hand through his hair. It's like his friend _knew _we...would be...well... _occupied_. Now that the moment has passed, I got up to retrieve my dress and shoes. It's time to get on with my day... whatever that entailed. Wait a minute. He said Red. There was only _one _person he ever called that... Ginny.

Blaise Zabini and Ginny are together? Really? Huh... how weird I thought her one and true love was Harry? But...

"Wait, what do you mean they're going to be late?" I don't try to contain my worry. Did we have a prior engagement somehow?

I hear Draco laugh, "Still disoriented? For the dinner party tonight, love"

Dinner party? We're hosting a party? But I... um... oh. Okay that's not so bad...

"Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Well... no I just thought it already happened..." yes, I remember the clanging of glasses, the hurrah's and laughter...

Draco shook his head, "That was with your mum," he walks over to me and kisses me lightly on the temple and I feel dizzy once again.

"_This _time, it's just our friends..."

I feel his arm around me, tugging on the straps. "But _that's _not for a few hours. So in the mean time... where were we?"

I latched on to his shoulders and pushed him back, "Oh no you don't. If I have a dinner to plan... I need to get-"

He kissed me. Brushing away my hands so I was once again, flush against him. Oh it would've been _so _easy to just give in right now, my body wanted it. I wanted it... but I couldn't. Not when there are things to get done!

"N-No" I hiss, pulling my lips away from him. Draco however, just proceeded to kiss down the column of my neck, "Draco..." I feel his lips twitch against my skin and my toes curl.

"Draco I'm serious!" Is he-oh... _that _felt nice.

"So am I..." he murmurs and my dress falls to the floor once again, "I've been away all morning, the least I can do is enjoy you while I can before we have to _endure _company"

I um... well I guess _that _answers my question of what we do during the day...

He kissed me again and all fight was lost.

* * *

Holy _damn._

That's all I can really say about it. It was fast, frantic and just damn thrilling. I've never felt _anything _like it. It was just so intense.

"Wow," he says in a panting breath. "I think that rivals with last night,"

Last night?

I turn to him, waiting for more, but nothing came. No, instead he just smirked, that all-knowing, make-my-knees-weak _smirk!_

"Or this morning, take your pick"

He rolls over and captures my lips with his once again. I feel the fire burn with me once more, but I choose to ignore it this time. Or else _nothing _will get done.

"Draco," I say, pulling myself away with extreme difficulty. "I really need to get started on the party!"

I hear him sigh, no doubt he _isn't _happy with that, "Yes as much as I would _like _to spend the entire day here, but you're right"

I redress myself for the _second _time, "Alright so... what are the numbers again?"

Draco rolls back on to his back, covering his eyes with his arm. "Your friends, Potter, Red, and Irish with their squeezes, Loony, Blaise, and Hannah. Plus Theo and Daphne, Pansy and Longbottom, Greg and Brown."

Pansy's with Neville?

And Lavender's with Goyle?!

What the heck? But wait... he forgot Ron.

"What about Ron?" I say fixing up my hair, "Isn't he coming too?"

"What are you on about love? Ron died in the war _years _ago"

* * *

**E/N:** It's safe to say, this is a little fluffier than my other story. ;)


	3. A Dinner With Friends

**A/N:** I can't thank you enough for following and favouriting my story. It makes me glad that you're giving it a chance. :) and the reviews make me smile :)

* * *

Chapter 2

_"Hermione..."_

I can hear him... Ron. He is calling out to me. My chest constricts and my limbs start tingling. But that isn't possible... if... if he's... d-dead.

_"Hermione..."_

I feel my hand being crushed, just like it did in the dream. I even start to feel the pain in my chest once again. It's getting harder to breathe... to think. I quickly try to remember anything about Ron... but nothing came but that car and his rough grip.

"H-He's _dead_?" I find myself saying. My heart... it's aching. "But I just... I ..." my throat goes dry, and I am unable to say anything else. This feeling is strange to me. Not that long ago I was comparing him to Draco, painting him in a darker light, and now he's gone. The tears are freely pouring down my face and I collapse into Draco's arms.

No...not Ron...

"I'm sorry love," the voice is rougher now, belonging to the man before me. "I can't believe I said it like that! That was so was heartless of me,"

He grips tighter around me, as I bury myself into his neck, breathing in that forest scent.

"Now it all makes sense, you... you had a dream about him again, didn't you? Oh Merlin, I'm such an idiot, I was so careless of your feelings," he stroked my hair and kissed my temple. "Your question just took me off guard, I wasn't thinking"

I sniff and shudder, as the tears continued to pour out of my eyes, staining his shirt collar. Why did this happen? I bit and chewed on my lips to prevent myself from being too loud.

It's clear now, what _really _happened to him in that crash, was just a symbolization. Ron was viciously pulled away from me...I can hear the cries of the Weasley family as they wept over the death of their son and brother...

Ron...

"I realize now, we should've talked about it," Draco said after a long pause of silence, rubbing my back now; the sensation alerts the hairs on the back of my neck and the stubble upon my legs. I pull away to meet his eyes. I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but my voice was lost in my throat.

"I was selfish..."

Selfish? What does he mean by-oh. I give the unmade bed a quick glance before meeting his gaze for a second time.

"Actually, I... um... rather enjoyed the distraction..." and that is the honest truth. I would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant ridding my mind of these dark thoughts of Ron.

Draco shook his head, "No, we should've talked about it,"

"There's not much to say," I mumble, feeling the warmth rush up to my cheeks again. I thought he was alive when clearly he _wasn't_. I feel dizzy and my stomach turns..._yes _it would be best not to talk about Ron again.

"Of course there is," Draco strokes my cheeks before he cradles my head into his hands. "You're my _life_. If I'm not attentive to your emotions then... hell what are we doing then?"

"But you _are _attentive. Carrying me inside to get me out of the shade, giving me that potion to aid me-"

"_No_, I mean I shouldn't have said it right after we just-"

"_Draco _please. Stop this, it's... fine" or so I _wanted _to believe. It's uncertain if I will _ever _feel the same again. "Please, stop beating yourself up about this...okay? It's okay..."

It's best I pull away now and start planning the party now.

"Hermione," Hearing my name pulls at my heart-strings, "Don't pull away..."

I shake my head, and drop my gaze to the floor. I feel bad for distancing myself from him, but really I needed to channel my loss somewhere else.

"Hermione look at me, please?"

"I said it's okay," my voice is stronger now as I met his gaze and gave him a smile for good measure, "I've had my cry and now, it's... time to get on with the day. There's a party to plan you know..."

"The war was a dark time," he says, and the hairs on my neck stand on end.

"I know, and I rather _not _talk about it." I say softly. My whole body tenses as I hear Voldemort's dark cackle ring through my ears. Tears threatening to escape my eyes. I sniff and brush them away before they could show, "So... can we just... move on?"

Draco wraps his arms around me again, holding me close to his body. "Let me take care of it. You... you should get some rest,"

"No!" I try to pull away from him. The least thing I want is to sleep it off. In fact, I am quite certain that would the _worst _thing to do right now.

"I mean I've slept enough of the day away didn't I?"

I can tell he's not happy with my answer, but really what does he expect?

"It's gonna be fine. I am much better,"

He strokes my hair and gives me a sad smile, "Hermione..."

"Honestly, you made me feel good again, thank you" With a deep breath and gave him a light kiss on his lips. The thrill shooting down to my toes once again and then left before I gave him the chance to stop me.

* * *

I couldn't get over how _gorgeous _this place was, we had a library, our own studies, ballroom, more bedrooms, the foyer was astounding. With its three-tiered crystal chandelier, cream coloured walls and tiled flooring, marble staircase with a wooden banister... I felt myself getting light-headed once again.

And then there was a dining room, family room, den, all with exquisite taste with the kitchen taking my breath away the most, with its granite countertops, cherry-wood cabinets, peach coloured walls, pod lights, black appliances... _Muggle _ones.

I quickly went to making the food. Who knew I had _so _many cook books? All of them filled with such good meals, I really had trouble which ones I decided to make. Of course I checked all the cabinets and fridge to see _what _we had, in case I had to go out... not that I would know where to go...

"Goodness,"

The fridge is full. Guess _that _answers my question. I quickly went to work. I decided on making garlic bruschetta, followed by stuffed mushroom caps and cheese, sausage rolls... then before I knew it, I made ten extra appetizers. Oops, I guess I went a little overboard.

"Wow, it smells amazing in here,"

I hear Draco say, making me stall myself before I put the tray of meatballs into the oven. He sounds rather sad. I suppose I was a little... off-putting earlier.

"I'm sorry, Draco" I say, closing the stove to meet up with him. Now that I feel a lot better from cooking, I feel compelled to apologize for my behaviour. "That was completely heartless of me to just push you away like that." I wrap my arms around him, holding him close, "I just... I hated how everything turned out the way it did. Ron had such a life to look forward to...not that it's a good excuse, you were only trying to help, but-"

"It's okay," he said over me, stroking my hair once again.

I shook my head, and meet his gaze, "No, it's not. I should've handled the situation better..."

"I'm not faulting you for it, really. You were just reeling from that nightmare so I can't blame you"

He presses his lips to my temple, "So... with all this food already made? What will be left for dinner?"

Dinner. Oh right there's still _that_ to do.

"Oh... I completely um..."

"It's okay, just make that chicken parmesan thing you made the last week. It's simple enough. I'll even help you"

Draco helping out in the kitchen, really? He even went so far as telling me who liked what before tackling on making the dessert. Wow. I really did pick up quite the _gem_, didn't I?

Once everything got set up and ready for cooking, Draco and I got ourselves ready for the party. Of course he was still worried that I would fall into a puddle of tears... but I assured him I was fine.

Looking in my closet was another jaw-hit-the-floor moment. I had such a variety of day wear, sleep wear, evening wear, _party _wear... it was like looking through my own personal shop. And don't even get me started on the shoes. God, I don't remember ever liking clothes _this _much!

"You know, we've never done it in the closet before," I hear the zipper of my dress being pulled down, followed by the straps.

He nuzzled against my neck, and a small smile plays on my lips. He's acting like this afternoon didn't even happen. I mean yes, it was rather... _intense _so I can see why we're... dedicated into breaking that 'record.' But seriously, we have our own party to attend.

He unclasped my bra, trying to inch that off me as well, snapping out of my thoughts, I side-stepped him before he could get it off successfully, "Hey I _need _that kept on" I fastened the clasp and whirled around to face him. He was giving me that dangerous smirk again, making my knees wobble.

Draco shook his head, "Not if you're wearing _that_." He motioned to the lovely navy-blue cocktail dress just beside the door. Actually, I haven't decided on what I was going to wear... there was such a variety, my eyes didn't know where to stop.

He steps away from me to search the drawer I hadn't known was there. I see the rainbow of colours and I feel my cheeks flush. It's silly really. Despite the fact he's already seen me naked, I still feel embarrassed that he's searching through my drawer of intimates. Well, it saves me for blindly searching for them tonight, that's for sure!

After what felt like the longest minutes of my life, he pulled out a matching set of bra and knickers in the same navy-blue colour.

"There you go love,"

I took a casual look at the garments and then meet Draco's gaze. God, he's so tempting. But no, I can't. We shouldn't. I take the garments and then the dress then make my way to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

After my surprisingly uninterrupted shower, I saw Draco waiting for me by the bed, in an all-black suit with a navy-blue tie, holding out a pair of silver heels. I had gone with a simple up-do, which, given by the way Draco lingered on it, approved.

"You look beautiful,"

"Well thank you," I say with a bright smile, before waltzing over to him to kiss him on the lips. "Come on, people will be showing up soon,"

Just in the time we found ourselves in the foyer, the doorbell sounds, alerting the arrival of our first guest. I practically skip over to the door to greet who it would be.

Harry and Luna.

"Good evening Hermione, you look lovely," Luna said enveloping me in a hug.

"And uh, you too..."

She decided to go with a bubble-gum pink gown before I hugged Harry.

"Good to see you again, 'Mione,"

I groaned, I always _hated _that nickname. "Harry you know-"

"Sorry, old habits die-hard you know?" He gave me a light kiss on the cheek and then he went to greet Draco.

I cannot get over how _strange _it is to watch two ex-arch-enemies shake hands like they're good friends. But it makes me fill up with great pride. We walk the two of them to the ballroom where the dozen or so appetizers were waiting for them.

"This place reminds me of the Great Hall back in Hogwarts," Luna said pleasantly, "Minus all the tables of course."

Harry nods, "Yeah, really spacious. No doubt the best option for your reception..."

Here? We're getting married in our own home?

Draco wraps his arm around my waist, "Well _obviously_ paying for something equally spacious would just be stupid, not that I am a stickler for my Galleons or anything. Hermione loves our garden, and well, it just made sense."

Yes it _does _make sense. Our garden and gazebo is just so beautiful especially in the summer.

The bell sounded again.

"Excuse me," I say, leaving Draco to greet our next guests.

Pansy and Neville. Pansy dressed in a purple gown with frills all along the side and Neville, like Harry, was in formal dress robes.

God, that's going to take time getting used to these two _together_.

"Hi ya Hermione" Neville greets warmly wrapping his arms around my waist tightly. Pansy, flashed me a smile and then hugged me. Strange. I don't ever remember her showing _any _affection either than toward...Draco. My body feels cold of the thought.

"Are we the first ones to arrive?" Pansy said hopefully.

I shake my head, "No actually Harry and Luna arrived five minutes ago."

Pansy sighed, "You know you should really invest in a few house-elves, saves you from having to answer the door all the time, _especially _when you're busy at the moment," she added with a wink.

I don't let her house-elf comment bother me, rather I never _did _let what Pansy say get to me. She might be my friend now, but that doesn't mean we would start agreeing on everything.

The door sounded again.

"Oh just down the hallway and the second room on your left."

For the next twenty minutes I've played door-keeper, greeting the faces I haven't seen in what felt like years. Getting a memory-flash the odd time. I returned to the ballroom where the party was in full swing, where I Draco greeted me the second I took my third step.

It was crazy seeing how _well _us Gryffindors got along with the Slytherins. Ron would be - the thought of Ron brings the tears back to my eyes. He would be throwing a right _fit _that's for sure. Especially when seeing Neville and Pansy kiss!

"You okay?" Draco said, sliding his hand around my waist, I melt into him, resting my head upon his shoulder.

"We forgot to invite Dean," I say, frowning. I lift my head to meet Draco's gaze, "Seamus asked me if they were coming and... well, I didn't have the heart to tell him that we completely forgot to invite him and Parvati! Oh I am such a terrible friend!"

Draco chuckles, "No, they declined because they're off on holiday in Australia, remember? They'll be back in time for the wedding though, so no need to worry too much"

Australia? Oh wow. I remember going there briefly to relocate my parents... I would love to go back there for a holiday one day.

"Oh..." I end up saying. "Really?"

It feels weird to just go along with everything when I don't really remember.

"Speaking _of_... I suppose I should get a grip on where we should go for our honeymoon... before all the Portkey's get signed off"

I turn over to look at him surprised, "You mean you _don't _have the-"

The doorbell sounded once again. Who _else _is there to come?

"You better be lying!" I whisper harshly to Draco before I leave to answer the door.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said walking through the door, "Plans went splendid so we could make it on time after all,"

She walked over to me and hugged me, "Sorry about the owl, but Blaise _insisted_..."

"I bet he did," Draco growled from behind me. Oh, so he followed me. Ginny looks at him oddly.

"Stop it," I say, elbowing Draco in the side. I turn back to Ginny and hugged her.

"It's fine. Everyone is just off in the ballroom,"

"Yeah you go on ahead," Ginny said to Blaise, "I would like to speak to Hermione for a second"

The two men leave and then Ginny pulled me to the side.

"So I saw the Healer today..."

My eyes grow wide and I glanced down out of instinct to Ginny's stomach.

"And it's a _yes_. I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my God, Ginny!" I say, my voice soft. I can feel the tears in my eyes forming. I always wanted children myself, but... but not now.

"Blaise said it was okay that I told you, and well because your wedding is fastly approaching, I didn't want to take away your thunder so... yeah."

Ginny rubs her stomach lovingly, "We're six weeks pregnant!"

"That's amazing, Ginny"

"No what's amazing is how _you're _not pregnant! What with the way you two are always jumping each other,"

How she knows that bit of information, I don't know. Have I told her? Oh gosh, I never was once much for gossip. I shift slightly, out of embarrassment, oh my... Well no matter, if there is one thing I know for certain, is I would be on the potion, so _no _there would be no way I am pregnant! Especially _before _marriage. "I'm on the potion, Ginny,"

"So was I!" Ginny said shrugging, "But you forget one day and... well..." she rubs her stomach and I swallow tightly. "Accidents happen,"

I shake my head, "Well I'm not, okay? Now can we just drop this and let's go before there's no food left for us to eat! I made everyone's favourites!"

* * *

Dinner went by swimmingly. It took me a while to get comfortable and see these girls that used to make my life a rotten hell, in a good light. We mostly talking about daily life and of the wedding.

Apparently, I made Ginny my maid of honor, and all the other girls, including Parvati will be my bridesmaids. Their dresses are a pale purple and designed differently. I find it strange that I would have _such _a big wedding party...

Daphne smiled, "Tomorrow works for us," she nodded off to Pansy, "Neither of us work so dress shopping will be splendid."

Wow dress shopping this late? I know altercations always take weeks and... oh wait, we're witches. _Obviously _it'll be done in time. How daft of me.

"Have any ideas what you want _your _dress to look like?" Pansy said.

I glance over to Draco before answering, "Of course, but _that_ will be kept secret"

Pansy rolled her eyes, "You and your _Muggle _traditions! You know, it's not _that _big of a deal if Draco knows what the dress looks like, in fact usually it _is _the male's that pick out their lady's gown"

"Well not this time" I say, taking a sip of water. "I much rather have him endure the unexpected"

I also found out that Pureblood families have the male's present when the bride-to-be is trying on wedding gowns, but it didn't surprise me as much as the fact they have arranged marriages.

Well I guess that explains Pansy's and Neville's coupling _and _Blaise and Ginny's. It also turned out that Draco was also engaged, but was let off the hook when his arranged wife-to-be and younger sister of Daphne, Astoria, got killed in the second war. He was able to marry anyone he wanted then.

Also through the idle chatter, I learned that Draco and I met each other when travelling the world after the war. Fitting. I always _loved _to travel. But for reasons unknown we kept the location to ourselves. Weird, I wonder what one it had been?

I also learned that Draco and I own a Potion Company, where we took two months off for the wedding planning and the honeymoon that follows. No one here, works along with us though, which I find surprising given how welcome and warm we are to each other.

Both Ginny and Seamus are Professional Quidditch Players. Harry, Theo, Neville, and Blaise all work in the Ministry. Luna, Goyle, and Hannah took over their respective family businesses, leaving Pansy, Daphne, and Lavender not working at all. Not that it comes to a shock to me.

If Ron had lived, I wonder where he would be working? Would he be along with Harry as an Auror like he always wanted? Or would he have joined his sister in Quidditch? Or better yet, worked along with his brother George in the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes? Who would he have married? So many questions... all will be left unanswered.

At this point, Draco squeezed my hand.

"Why so faraway, love? Everything alright?"

Hmm? I look around us, noting that our company has long gone.

"Everyone's gone already?"

"Come on," Draco said, sounding just as tired as I felt. "You really should get some rest now, tomorrow's a big day for you!"

"What about you?" I said wrapping my arms around his neck, "I mean I feel absolutely horrible for ignoring you, all this talk about dresses, flowers, music..." I feel warm and tingly, but I'm sure his hands on my lower back had something to do with it. "I just got carried away..."

"Well if you're so sorry..." he said, leaning in close, his breath fanning against my neck, "I know _exactly _how you can make it up to me,"

Oh my-is he _always _thinking about that?

"Draco" I said pushing him back, but he just held on. His lips connected with my neck and I released a sigh. _That _feels really good.

"Did I ever tell you, how positively _edible _you look this evening?" He scooped me into his arms and Apparated us to our bedroom, but _this _time I wasn't that scared of it. He places me down onto the bed and hovers above me if not for a second before I bring him down to me, kissing him deeply.

God is this man addicting.

* * *

**E/N:** weird place to end it off at, oh well.


	4. Dress Shopping

**A/N:** Thanks again for the follows and reviews :) Keep hanging on readers, you'll get your answers soon enough... just enjoy for the moment :)

* * *

Chapter 3

I find myself walking down a dark corridor, searching for... him. But there is too many options of where he could be. Down that corridor, or through that door...or that door.

I blindly stumble my way through the sea of doors, searching and searching hoping that I could find him.

_"Hermione..."_

His voice is soft and echoed. He is calling me, but something felt off. Different and strange. Dismissing the odd feeling I tore through more doors and down another corridor... it's cooler now, my breath is starting to show.

Ron...

And just as I thought of him, he appears right before me. The space around us transforms into a field filled with flowers, stones, and a beautiful marble fountain. A garden...but not one I remember.

My chest swells as he stands before me. He is just like I remembered him being. Young and handsome, with flaming red hair, just at his ears and dressed in a plaid dress-shirt and Muggle jeans. He is holding out his hand to me.

_"Hermione...you are so beautiful" _He says, in the same soft voice, before offering me a lopsided smile.

The familiar shivers race through my body. I clutch his hand, and the coolness of it, chills me to the bone. I pull back and watch his face frown. His emotion hovers around me, encasing my heart. He looks so _sad_.

_"Do you remember Christmas?"_

What a random question. I try to inquire further, but no sound comes from me. My lips are frozen shut. I watch as our surroundings change, to something darker and colder as the snow begins to fall.

The location... we're in Godric's Hollow. Christmas music begins to play and laughter of children playing, rings in my ears.

Like a magnetic pull, my hand slips into his, warming both my soul and heart.

How... strange.

I see multi-coloured lights surrounding us and the snow starts to build. I see the odd snowman and fort as the children get themselves into a snowball fight.

More laughter.

More _happiness_.

_"I was going to take you away to Egypt, I remember you envied me back in school about it, but work detained me."_

Egypt? Why yes I always _wanted _to go and see the pyramids... But why would he say it like it's a given thing? He died in the war _years _ago...

Ron now transforms into someone a few years older... his hair is longer and his features warp into someone _really _handsome. His bright blue eyes sparkle in the dim light, making my heart do crazy things.

What is going on?!

I clasp his hand out of shock.

It's _ice-cold_ to the touch, stilling my heart this time. I try to break free of his grasp, but Ron just holds on, my fingers start to grow numb.

Ron doesn't say anything else for a long while. He just stands there, frowning as the snow fell all around us. Before he's surrounded by lights. Two of them... like headlights.

_"Hermione...wake up..." _Ron's voice said again, but something is off about it, sounding more eerie and broken. Why would he say something like that? The music has stopped and no more children are laughing...

Something isn't right. Something doesn't _feel _right.

My chest tingled and my breath catches. And then I see the car approaching us, and _quickly_, Ron's grip loosens and he starts to fade away into the falling snow.

_"Please...Hermione I-" _he breaks off suddenly, when the car tires _screech._

Ron!

I try to speak again, but it's futile, no sound comes out.

What was he going to tell me?

Ron is slipping from me... the car grows nearer.

RON!

_"Wake up!" _The voice changed now. Grown harsher. But I am far too panicked to pay it much attention... I can't have him leave me... not _again_.

"_RON!_"

I jolt awake in a cold sweat. My breathing is rough. My eyes dart around rapidly. I'm in a room. A bedroom...my bedroom and then the forest scent engulfs my nostrils...

"It's okay," someone whispers soothingly into my ear.

Draco...

"You're safe now" his hands ran all along my bare back, "The nightmare's over"

I shake with sobs, but no tears spill from me. Surprisingly. My rapid heart slows and my breathing returns to normal. His body is _so _warm compared to Ron's.

"Feel better now?" he said, stroking my hair.

It's hard to say. I _wanted _to believe it was okay, but I just couldn't shake off how Ron said the words _'wake up.' _Like he missed me or something. My body had erupted with goosebumps. How could that be? Shouldn't I be the one to miss _him_?

"Hermione?" Draco says, pushing me back so he could look at me in the eyes.

Best not to worry him.

"Yes... I'm much better" I say before resuming my previous position in his arms, my head resting on his chest that I can feel his beating heart under my ear.

"Good,"

I smile to myself. I could easily fall right back asleep, but I am not sure I _want _to if that darkness awaited me.

"What time is it?" I say playing with the covers locked in between our bodies.

"Quarter past seven. No one's gonna be here for at least three more hours. So you should have yourself some Calming Draught and get more sleep in," he cupped my face, and ran his thumbs along my cheeks. "Dreamless sleep, of course"

Well that's reassuring...

"Okay," I said in a heavy sigh. He kisses my temple and then leaves the bed to retrieve the potion. I waited another minute or so before he comes back and passes me the vial. I feel like such an addict, taking so many potions. I downed the stuff and then passed it back to Draco before lowered myself down on to my back.

Draco climbs back into bed and wraps his arms around me, my head rests on his shoulder and before I know it, I am drifting off to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up for a second time, Draco wanted to talk to me about what I dreamt. And it took me a moment to remember, just saying the things that came to mind, up until when Ron asked me wake up, but I realized _that _was the result of Draco trying to wake me up.

Weird how dreams can work like that. Draco kissed my temple and rubbed my back saying how sorry he was for me having to relive it...

I _really _didn't want to go dress shopping for the day, but according to my notes on the calendar, I saw last night, it's just with my _friends_... not my mother. It saddened me greatly, that she would be missing out on this high event of my life...

"Can't I just _stay _here?" I mumble into his skin. I hear him chuckle, "We'll have the honeymoon for that. Which reminds me, I need to head off to the Ministry for that Portkey."

I perk my head to look at him. He flashes me a grin and then another light kiss on my cheek, "Come on love, time to get up!"

Regrettably, I started blindly searching for _some _of my clothes... I mean... _yes _we're engaged, but the idea of walking around a room _naked _didn't appeal to me in the slightest. Draco of course isn't phased at _all, _I had to cover my eyes so I wouldn't be tempted.

He laughs again before I hear the bathroom door close.

* * *

The afternoon started off well until we started to explore _every _store in the entire strip! Each girl wanting their own European designer...my feet started to hurt from all this walking, regardless of my comfortable flats and there was still _my _dress to pick out.

"My ankles are sore..." Ginny moaned as she plumped down on to a nearby bench. "Why must they make this out to being some great adventure? Couldn't they just order these all by _owls_? Would made things so much easier..."

I combed my fingers through my hair. Yes, that _would _have suited me quite well.

"In fact, being the lazy ones that they are, I am quite surprised they didn't do just that"

Still, I remain quiet. Ginny notices this of course, and faces me.

"Hey, what's up? You seem so faraway just now."

"Sorry," I murmur, "I just... had this strange dream last night,"

Ginny takes my hand, "What about?"

I chewed on my lip. I really didn't want to tell her, as it involved her brother... but damn I needed another perspective on this.

"Ron..."

Ginny stares at me for a long moment and I took that as my cue to keep talking, "He uh... we were standing in the middle of a garden... and then a street. He... he was talking about Egypt... and then... then..."

I closed my eyes, braving the moment to those lights... "A car came and... he vanished, and then I woke up"

"Hmm... doesn't seem _that _weird."

"Well it's the second one in two days. Yesterday it was just me and him and that car...today, he actually spoke to me. Like he _was _speaking to me, talking about Christmas and Egypt... but the funny thing is, he looked _older _like... our age. Not... not... eighteen..."

Ginny blinked, "Did you tell Draco any of this?"

I nodded again, "He told me not to worry about it, only that he hates that I had to relive the horror..."

"But Ron wasn't struck by a car," she says bluntly. "He... he was hit with the Killing Curse..."

My body freezes and my heart jumps to my throat. I could remember a flash of green... series of more cries... students... Professors... a body with flaming red hair lying sprawled on the floor... the Weasley's... crying...

"I know..." I say softly, "It's... just a weird dream..."

"Hey Granger!" hollered Pansy as she wiggled her way over with her bags swaying to where Ginny and I were sitting.

"Your turn!" She hooked her arm around mine and escorted me out of the store. We walked a few more blocks before we reached the bridal shop. Pansy pushed me right in and immediately harassed the bridal consultant by the name of Bethany, or Brittany, I couldn't be sure. I am too busy drawn to the fact that Pansy and I were arm and arm.

"I say off the shoulder," Pansy stated proudly, "You have lovely shoulders, not too bony, but you have wide hips, so... that style will hide them nicely"

"Er.. thanks, Pansy..."

"Of course your are quite _endowed _too," she jabbed the side of my breast.

"Hey!" I cried, pushing her hands away from my chest.

The consultant looks at me expectantly, "So... off the shoulder designs then? Any price range in mind?"

From all the things we talked about yesterday, the wedding is pushing fifty, and... well... I just didn't see a reason to spend that much...

"Well-"

"Nothing less than two thousand," Pansy pipes in for me, flashing me a bright smile. "You don't want to wear just _any _old rag, do you? I mean Draco certainly wouldn't have it!"

Except two _thousand _dollars on a wedding gown? Are these woman _insane_? I can find a perfectly reasonable one in Muggle London for under five _hundred!_

Just humour the girl, I told myself. I mean I might not even find the right dress and leave the shop empty-handed! It's not a given that I would find the one today... especially if my mother isn't here to witness it...

"Draco? As in... Draco _Malfoy_? _He's _your fiancé?" Bethany said incredulously. I nodded to Bethany.

Pansy raised her chin proudly, "That's right, so nothing, and I repeat _nothing _less than two for this one"

Bethany swallowed tightly and then nodded, "Right then, I'll see what I can do..."

She waved me over and guided me to the change rooms as she left to get a couple of samples.

The first dress was a simple design. Hardly much train, and layered in the back. I took a deep breath as I played with the front of the dress. It's such a shame that my mother couldn't make it. I always wanted her at my side when choosing for my dress...

"Alright let's go show off the gown!"

And thus began a very _long _process.

Thirty dresses later, I was about ready to throw the lot of them out. Not _one _dress did they agree upon, even the ones _they _picked out themselves! Either they were too tight, too frumpy, too cheap, too frilly, too _sexy_... I found it rather overwhelming, given that _I _didn't have much of a say for their gowns. I can tell Bethany is at her wit's end with them too when they refused to let her pick out other styles.

"I think," I say removing the overly frilly dress from my person, "It's time to call it a day. I'm sorry for wasting your time..."

It seems I would have to custom design my gown...

Until my eyes caught sight of a lovely, simple gown off to the side of the room. Bethany followed my gaze and smiled.

"You think one more?"

My eyes danced over the gown. At first I didn't think I would fit into it... but that happened more than once this afternoon than after a light tug, every dress just _magically _fit to my body.

My eyes widened as I took in the layered front of the gown. It had a simple floral design, lightly scattered all over the gown and bodice itself. It wasn't as white as the others but the shade suited my skin tone just fine.

Bethany finished tying up the gown and smiled as she stood beside me.

"What do you think? Shall we brave the wolves or not?"

"Actually no" I straightened my posture, "I have only _one _person in mind that will help me with this decision... and that is my mother."

She might be busy doing her own thing, but hell, I need this. It makes perfect sense to have my mother's opinion in which dress best suited me than my _so-called _friends.

Bethany raised her eyebrows, obviously not sure of _how _I would be able to achieve such a thing.

"We can Apparate out of here can't we?"

Slowly, Bethany nods then pulls out her wand and waves the air around us.

"Just lifted the ward. You have ten minutes before my boss' alerted."

"Thank you,"

And with a _pop_ I removed myself from the shop and find myself in my old room of my house. The bell sounds, alerting anyone in the home that I have arrived.

"Hermione dear?" sang my mother's voice from the hallway, "What's the-"

She broke off in an audible gasp.

"I know you said you had errands to do," I say softly. "But I just... couldn't handle them anymore"

Tears welled her eyes as she shuffled her way over to me. She stuck her hand out and smiled at me.

"Oh dear, you're so beautiful..."

"Mum..." my heart speeds up as she pulls me into a warm hug. It feels like its been ages since I've seen and hugged her. And boy, with the afternoon I've had, I really needed it.

"So... _this _is your dress?" She steps back to take a better look. I give her a twirl and smiled.

"I love it dear," her eyes dance all over my appearance, "A perfect fit. Will you be wearing a veil as well?"

Oh... right. I completely _forgot _about that.

"You should," Mum said, answering her own question she plays with the locks of my hair. "I'm just sorry I couldn't make it, dear... are your friends giving you a rough time? I remember when I went to pick out my gown. My mother-in-law had to go with me... oh... it was quite... eventful to say the least"

I can just imagine! Narcissa would be...well... actually I am not sure _how _she would be... come to think of it... I don't know _where _I stand with Draco's parents... or if they are even alive. But, given the circumstances, I'm betting both are dead.

"Something the matter, dear?"

Before I could answer her, my father had arrived at my door.

"I thought I heard the chime," he said walking over to join us. He takes my hands in his and smiles at me.

"So...this the one, Hermione?"

I see mother roll her eyes, clearly not liking my father's tone of voice. "Honey, please don't be like this. The wedding is two weeks away! She is marrying Draco and that is final!"

"Speaking of... I um.. I should really be heading back. The consultant is waiting for me..."

"Oh my baby girl," Mum hugged me again, sobbing lightly into my shoulder, "Okay you go and do what you must."

Mother beams at me, "And I say _yes_. This dress is absolutely gorgeous on you. Simple and elegant, just like you. Draco will love it,"

"Thanks Mum." I hug her again and then hugged my father.

"I love you, baby" he rubs my back and I smile.

"Love you too, Dad and Mum" I gave them both a kiss on the cheek and then a wave before Apparating back to the bridal shop.

"Does she approve?" Bethany said, magically zipping up all the dresses I had tried on.

"And that's the only opinion that matters to me" with a firm nod. I slipped the dress off and got back into my regular clothes. "I'm buying it."

I checked the price tag, two..._thousand_ Galleons? I shudder to think what those _designer _ones Pansy wanted me to try on cost.

"Is it out of your price range?"

"Well..." I glance back at the mirror. It was a really nice dress, and from all the selection I went through, I really didn't have the heart to do it all again...

"It's okay. I'll manage"

"Did you want a veil to go with it or no?"

Well my mother wants one, and I _always _envisioned my husband lifting the veil before he kisses me...

"Yes..."

"Okay I'll be right back..."

After five or so minutes, I finally found the one. It had a similar design with tiny flowers spread all around. Crowned with a crystal tiara. And the price only was three hundred Galleons.

The shoes would be done another time.

She packed it up and the two of us left the change rooms. In a few steps, the girls jumped from their seats.

"_What?! _You're away for twenty minutes and you came back looking like that?!" Pansy hissed, as she eyed me up and down at my causal attire. "You're not finished, I have other picks for you!"

I shook my head, "That's not...um necessary, I... I found my dress"

Pansy folded her arms, "On _what_? None of us really agreed on anything you wore"

"Yes but need I remind you it is _my _wedding, therefore _I _can choose what it is I wear." I nodded to Bethany. "Ring it up"

"What about shoes?" Lavender said eyeing the far wall of silver heels.

"Oh and don't forget the garter!" Hannah piped in.

"Hold on! I want to see _what _dress she chose!" Pansy hissed watching as Bethany walked away.

Ginny smirked, "I suppose you're just going to have to wait for the wedding like the rest of us!"

Oi, this is gonna be a _long _day.

* * *

After dinner and more pointless conversations, I finally set off to go back home where Draco immediately greets me.

"Sorry," I say sadly, knowing what he was about to ask me. Why wasn't I home in time to have dinner with him. "The girls... they wanted to treat me and I just... well they wouldn't accept no for an answer..." Actually it had been just Ginny, as she wanted to cheer me up from our discussion, but I didn't have the heart to worry him again.

"It's expected when you're off with Pansy and Daphne. Those girls don't know when to quit at times," And then he hugged me tightly.

"So you're not upset? I'm sure you wanted to have dinner with me..."

"Well there's still dessert..." he moved his head and his lips connected with the pulse point in my neck.

Hmm _yes _that would be nice, given the afternoon I just had...

My arms grip tighter around him.

"Draco... come on we can't always be-"

His lips connected with mine and I felt my entire body sigh with relief.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, love." He said taking my hand in his, "There's still that left over chocolate cake you made yesterday"

Oh right...

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as he strolled off toward the kitchen. I glance back over to my purchases of the day, most importantly the bright pink bag coated with hearts, that Lavender gave me. The one that held a lacy black piece of lingerie and a pair of... fuzzy purple cuffs.

Thank goodness he didn't see _that_.

"However, I _am_ looking forward to you showing off what's in that pink bag, when it's bedtime."

Groaning I incline my neck backward to stare up at the twelve-foot ceiling. So much for him _not _noticing.

* * *

**E/N:** Now I can see why fluffy stories are so fun to read... I can't seem to help it. Also, I've never been to a bridal gown pick, so I hope it was okay. I don't have any site to show you what her dress looks like, so you'll just have to use your imagination... :)


	5. Forever And Always

**A/N:** Thanks again for the follows/faves/reviews! Nothing much to say but enjoy... :)

* * *

Chapter 4

It's been five days and still I have that same dream about Ron. Each time he says something different... something about our lives _together _and each time it ends with the head-lights of a car. It didn't make any sense... I thought the Calming Draught warded _off _unwanted dark thoughts...

I turn over to see Draco sleeping away peacefully. I felt horrible keeping this from him, but I just... didn't want to worry him, not when he's been _so _wonderful. He really _is _perfect, and ten days from now, I will be his wife!

"I can feel your eyes on me, love" he whispers, and I nearly fall out of the bed in fright. I hear him chuckle before he opens his eyes, flashing me his bright ice-grey iris'. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me against him then he rolls over so I am on top of him. I shift my legs to straddle him to get more comfortable.

"Something on your mind?" his lips twitch into a heart-melting grin as he props himself on to his elbows. I rake my hand through my hair and beam down at him. He looks simply gorgeous with his hair all over the place.

I link my arms around his neck and start to stroke his hair, "Only that I am so... _incredibly _lucky to have you in my life." These past four days have been really, something. He spent a lot of time together... in our own world, and honestly, I've never felt so... cherished in all my life.

Monday, he took me to dinner in Paris, as it is my favourite place to dine and presented to me a silver charm necklace with our wedding date carved into it. June the twenty-second.

Tuesday... he presented me with bouquets of random flowers, stationing them in all the rooms of our house, each containing a clue to a secret surprise... whether it be a fancy dress, or more jewellery... until the end. Draco stood with a single pink rose and a winning smile, before we took a Portkey to Madrid, Spain for dinner...

Wednesday... it had been dance lessons. _Personal _dance lessons with Draco because he wanted me ready for our wedding night. And well... it was quite awkward to say the least. I couldn't get the rhythm down no matter how hard I tried. And Draco... bless him for being so patient with me.

I learned that it was part of his life-style to know how to dance. And it saddened me a bit when he brought up his Mother. I had been right. Both she and his father perished in the War. His Mother died protecting him, just when his Father died to protect _her_. It was so... tragic. He lost so much and yet I can't seem to get over the loss of one person... Ron.

I shake my head, not wanting to think of that.

Yesterday... we discussed the decorations for the ceremony by walking through our glorious garden, and chose the gazebo for the place to exchange our vows.

Not that would be difficult. I mean... he's just so... wonderful. So patient and... caring. My Mother hadn't been kidding, Draco _is _quite the gentleman. Can it really get _any _better than this?! I can't imagine it would...

I pull myself forward and kissed him right on the lips for a good half a minute or so before I face him again.

He lifts one hand to tuck some of my hair behind my ear, and I shake a little from the sensation, "Anything else?"

I take a deep breath as I release my hold from his neck to grasp his bare shoulders. I know what he meant... last night had been the first night, that we just slept together without _any _of the physical stuff. Which was nice, as it gave me time to... um... heal. But now... well... I suppose I'm feeling a little bit... _frisky_. Or could it be because I'm in the dominant position this time? I must admit, the idea of having him beneath me is... um... rather alluring.

I feel the blush rushing to my cheeks. I've never been so forward about sex in all my life... and in the morning no less!

"Well...no, not really" my voice sounded a lot more _higher _than I intended it being. I guess I am not as confident at being playful as I thought... I break the eye contact to stare at his naked chest.

I feel Draco slip his hand beneath the camisole I'm wearing, "Is that so?"

His fingers dance up my spine and my legs shake uncontrollably. I release a shaky breath before my resolve breaks, and I bring his face toward mine, kissing him as deeply and passionately as I could.

I feel my camisole inching its way up my body. I had to break off so he could remove the piece of clothing properly.

"Beautiful," he says, his eyes dancing all over my naked torso. I feel myself grow hotter, my boyshorts start to feel... itchy from his..._staring_.

I physically shake before resuming our kissing.

* * *

It wasn't until two o'clock in the afternoon did we decide to actually _leave _the bed. Today is the day we get to pick out the meals for the ceremony. According to the catering company we chose, they had a set menu in what they can make.

It surprised me to know we've invited over one hundred people to the ceremony... I mean... I don't even _know _that many people, and I doubt very much that Draco did either. My guess is most of them are Ministry Officials. Given that he belongs to one of the oldest Pure-blood Families... and the first to marry a witch of Muggle decent! Oh well, my focus would be on Draco anyway...

Speaking of...

He wraps his arms around my waist and whispers into my ear, "I have a surprise for you"

"Oh?" I feel the butterflies flutter around my stomach. What could it be this time? He takes my hand and guides me down the hallway and to our library. There is a package sitting on my desk. Curiously, I give Draco a glance for an explanation, but he only motions over to it.

I walk over and opened it.

There in gleaming golden letters, _Hogwarts, After The War... _I scan the hard cover down to the author. _Written by: Hermione J. Granger_

I wrote a book?! And not just _any _book... the _new _Hogwarts book!

"The issue's slated for all students this September term, and arrived yesterday..."

Yesterday?

"Morning," he linked his arms right around my waist, "Congratulations, love" he gave me a light peck on the lips, but I didn't want to break off the contact, not yet. I curl my arms around his neck and pull him closer, knocking myself into the side of my desk. I can feel the edge piercing into my back but I don't care.

He stepped back before anything else progresses.

"Sorry, love but I have last-minute errands to run..."

"Like what?"

Even though he's been spoiling me rotten, he's also been _very _secretive. For instance, I _still _don't know where we're going for our honeymoon!

"Tut, tut," he said, waving his finger, "All shall be revealed, in due time,"

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and then Apparated away.

* * *

I spent the rest of the afternoon with Ginny, as we discussed plans for my 'Hens Night'.

"So we've got it down to two choices... strip club... or just a club. Actually it's only Pansy and Lavender that want the strip club. Daphne couldn't careless,"

Figures. Lavender would opt for a strip club. Personally, that never really was my kind of thing. I mean... with a man like Draco in my life why would I want to see _others_ naked? The whole idea of it makes me feel awkward.

"But that's just two votes. The rest of us want just a night of fun and drinks and dancing... not just watching half-naked guys gyrating his goods in your face"

I gag a bit, that isn't the image I wanted to have at the moment... "Ugh Ginny _must _you word it like that?"

"Well that's the whole definition of strip clubs isn't it?" Ginny scribbled away on her parchment. "They wiggle away and you throw your money at them. Mind you, you have to watch out for the sweat,"

Ugh... I can start to feel my lunch coming back up.

"Oh sorry Hermione," Ginny says patting my hand, "But this is the most normal I've been all week! I swear, with the bouts of morning sickness I've had... I don't see how my mother did this _six _times!"

"Well... I'm sure it's different each time..."

Ginny sighs, "I hope so... I mean Blaise and I both want three"

I haven't even _given _children any thought. It is... far too soon. So I don't even know how many I would want...

"Anyway Lavender wanted it as a surprise, you know taking you from your room and surprising you with the event. Of course both Hannah and Luna agree you wouldn't appreciate that in the slightest, especially if it's a strip club!"

I snorted, "No doubt about that,"

"Right, so we're going for the dancing club! Now there's many Wizard and Muggle ones alike. All night club, glow in the dark... we can even take a Portkey and hit up clubs somewhere else in Europe if you're up to it."

"Given that this will take place the night _before _my wedding? I'll go with the glow in the dark,"

Ginny flashes me a smile, "Thought so. Next, Muggle or Wizard Club?"

"Let's go for Wizard, only because I hadn't been old enough to attend one in my teenaged years..."

"Right," Ginny nodded, as she continued to scribble away. She took a sip of her water. We are dining in town.

"I've got all the essentials and will be sending off the owl tonight. And I am _looking _forward to it!"

We said our goodbyes and then she was off, crossing her fingers that she wouldn't vomit, and then she Apparated.

* * *

The next ten days flew by with flying colours, now that the prep is all in order. There hadn't been any real reason for panic. Except for Draco being mysterious and... tonight.

My final night as a single woman... no, as a Granger. I take a deep breath, as I smoothed out my dress I chose for clubbing, before Draco appears right behind me.

"I've been thinking," he starts, running his fingers along my arms, "We should just cancel our special nights and just... stay in,"

"Much like we _always _do?" I lean my head backward into his shoulder. Even in heels he still towers over me. I stand by my comment before... this man is _truly _addicting. It would be very hard for me to say no, but... as he mentioned before we have _all _honeymoon to revel in each other's company...

I turn around to face him, lifting my head so I could kiss his lips.

"You should wear your hair up more often," he whispers, before burying his nose into my neck.  
"You have such a beautiful neck, it's a shame to hide it all the time. But I don't trust these... people at this... club you're going to tonight, so you should wear it down,"

"Draco," I say with a giggle before pushing him away from me.

"I'm serious," he leans back to nimble my pulse point. "And this dress is far too short, and it needs sleeves,"

"Two inches above the knee is standard length... and actually it gets... rather warm... in the club with all the people dancing about. So spaghetti straps are the way to go!"

Draco pulls back and shakes his head, "No wife of mine, will be man-food, for the common drunk. Wear jeans and a shirt"

I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling. I would be charming that he would be so... protective, but really... it's gonna be in the dark. I'll be lucky enough if I can see two feet in front of me!

"I could be your escort"

"Oh honestly!" I scoffed, playfully knocking him in the shoulder. "You're starting to act like my Father than my _fiancé_. You'll just have to trust me..."

"I _do_, it's the _vultures _on the hunt I don't," He kisses my lips for good measure, which I quickly deepen. It wasn't until the chime of the door did we break apart. I wave off to him and then skipped off for a night of craziness.

* * *

Loud pumping music... crazy dancing... flashing bracelets...dry ice. Even the drinks were glowing. If I weren't already holding Ginny's hand, I would be sure to get lost in this chaotic madness.

Pansy and Daphne quickly took off toward the huddle of people in the far distance. Obviously the dance floor. Not that I really minded... the less I had to deal with them the better.

Lavender and Parvati skipped off shortly after them as Luna and Hannah... trailed her way toward the glowing bar.

Ginny and I stood just off to the entrance. I feel nervous for some strange reason. I squeeze Ginny's hand for strength.

"You're not planning on _standing _here all night are you?" hummed Hannah as she sipped her bright blue drink. Her blue eyes glowed brightly.

Ginny scoffed, "Of course not," she looked over to me, "Right Hermione? Let's get dancing!"

* * *

I couldn't believe him! I just _couldn't _believe him! It nearly scared me half to death when he wrapped his arms around my middle. I went on defense and attacked him with my fists. I would've kicked him too, if it weren't for Ginny. She halted my attacks, snapping in my ear that it was Draco!

For all the hell, we've been dancing probably for about... an hour maybe less, before Draco showed his face.

"Whatever happened to _trusting _me?" I sneer once we are at the bar. "You nearly scared me half to death you know!"

"I'm sorry love, but I couldn't get you off my mind when you're dressed like this," He flashed me a wicked grin, before leaning in to kiss me.

I sigh into the kiss, but then push him back. "Sorry, _love_, but tonight is my night with my friends, as promised. You will have your chance later this evening..." I gave him a wink and then skipped off to rejoin Ginny on the dance-floor.

Surprisingly, after that, Draco didn't interrupt us, he just stood off to the side, watching us. It's good that Draco taught me to dance, because I just know, being here in the dark would've resulted me falling on to my rear. Ginny kept up with me rather well too.

"He didn't want to do it," Seamus said later on that evening as Ginny and I went to the bar for some replenishments.

It turned out Draco's friends had similar ideas for his 'final night before marriage' by hiring strippers so they could endure a night of... whatever it was they had planned. I didn't really want to know. I'm just... glad he declined and... they ended up here.

"Of course Harry and Neville were glad... they felt it was a form of cheating..." He whispered to me, so Ginny couldn't hear. This pregnancy of hers is making her more... feisty than usual. And we have only eight more months to go of it.

Oh fun.

"I mean, it's all Nott's idea, anyway. I mean it's all fine and dandy cause Daphne and Pansy don't care, but... heck I'm glad Draco chose this"

"You know it's good to have _some _separation once in a while," Ginny sighed, downing her drink.

"Yeah but I didn't quite fancy being locked up inside a house with those kind of girls... I rather it be Hannah any day,"

"Aw, how sweet," I drink down my fruity drink and then take Ginny by the hand where we made our way back to the dance floor.

We danced for a bit longer before Draco decided to cut in, claiming someone _unfriendly _had watched me for quite some time. I said goodbye to everyone around us before Draco Apparated us back home. In our bedroom.

I pull him toward me and stumble our way to the bed, turning us around so he falls first and I settle on to his lap. If I were honest, I am rather fond of this position...

I slip the dress up and over my shoulders, tossing it off to the side before taking his head in my hands, "I love you, forever," I leaned in and kissed him deeply, knocking him on to his back, "And always,"

The rest of our clothes disappear and we proceed to further our exploration of each other's bodies...

* * *

I don't know how long I've been asleep for, my guess is... two minutes.

_Beep... _

_Beep... _

_Beep..._

The sound echoed in my head and pounding into my brain...

Where is it coming from? Is it the alarm clock? I don't even recall _setting _it last night.

My hand feels numb, yet I could move it just fine. My chest... it's sore and it's hard to breathe. My head is throbbing...

Odd. I didn't even _touch _a drink last night, so I... can't... be hung over...

"And then... then Harry jumped out of the bushes and scared us all! And he says he's not much for Hallowe'en..."

The voice rings in my ears and my heart... it feels empty. That didn't sound like Draco at all...

The beeping grows louder, clearer and consistent...like a heartbeat.

_BEEP..._

_BEEP..._

_BEEP..._

I open my eyes. Almost immediately I realize I am not at home. The ceiling's made of plaster and... dull lights.

At first my vision is blurry, but then I spotted a wad of flaming red hair... freckles.. and bright blue eyes beaming at me. Oh no... not the-

"Oh mercy me, there is a God!" Ron said, his voice broken, "You're _awake! _Harry, Ginny... Mum... Dad! Hermione's woken up from her coma!"

* * *

**E/N:** tah-dah!


	6. Just Breathe

**A/N:** oy this chapter was rather hard to write in first person... but I think I pulled it off quite well.

Thanks for the support, my lovely readers. It warms my heart! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

I just stared at him... his words ringing in my ears and nipping at my brain. I can feel my chest start to hurt again, the ache extending down to my arms and legs.

Coma? What does he mean I've been in a _coma?_

Of all the dreams I've had of him, _this _one is the weirdest. I try to speak but my voice is lost in my throat. Ron reaches over and touched the side of my face.

Wake up. I tell myself. I need to wake up... I... I am getting married today, I can't... be sleeping!

If I keep at this, soon all those around me will fade away and I can carry on about my life. The seconds ticked on by... and Ron isn't fading away. Why won't he fade away?

"Oh thank God is right!" An older woman says... I look to her and frown. I know her face, it's Molly, Ron's mother. She never _once _appeared in my dreams, so... why is she now? And _why _is she so close to my bed? I can see the tears in her eyes and the man beside her hugs her close to his body. Arthur... but _why _are they here?

"You gave us all quite a scare, there Hermione, but I'm glad you've pulled through." Arthur says, beaming.

Pulled through...? From what, the coma? I shudder once again.

My eyes move over to spot Harry and Ginny... hand in hand. Now I _know _I'm dreaming. They're both happy in their respective marriages. Ginny... she's expecting a baby with Blaise! Yet for some absurdity, my brain won't let me pull away from this dream. Like there's something important it wants me to see.

Ron strokes my hair, "Well, come on, say something Hermione!"

"Don't!" I try desperately to push him away. My arms feel to heavy to move them properly, so I did the next best thing, and shift away. "Don't touch me!"

I watch his expression contort into something sad. "What do you mean? I always touch you like this,"

Actually it's only been with our hands, and even then those times it felt cold and... disconnected.

I shake my head, "No... you've haunted me enough!" My heart starts to feel more weighted, why is it _so _hard to move? The last time I felt like this, my muscles were weak from the sun. Not lying in an extremely hard bed with scratchy sheets, in a way too cold room or is it because I'm in a short-sleeved hospital gown?

"Just... leave me alone, _please_." My lungs feel as over-worked as the rest of my body. Clearly I'm in a deeper sleep than I thought, it's going to take some serious concentration to pull myself out of the dream this time. I doubt very much the car will show up here in this place.

"What?" Ron croaks, his face paled. He reaches for me again, but I still shift away, almost to the point that I fall out. God this bed is small and so rickety. I can still feel the twinges from the aftermath of his first touch.

"NO!" My voice is stronger now, as the fear kicks in me. Why is he insisting on touching me so much? Usually I tell him no, he stops! "Stay away from me!"

I stare over to the other pairs of eyes. Harry looks just as conflicted as Ginny did, but neither of them express it. Molly and Arthur share a look, before she goes to his side.

"Ron dear, perhaps you should give her some space..."

Space? No, I need him to leave. I... I have a wedding to get to! _My _wedding! Tears are flowing from my eyes, at the thought of it. _P__lease_... let me wake up! I _need _to wake up! I don't like this dream at all. Why can't Ron just leave me alone? Why did he bring all these people to torment me?

"No, this is more than just space," Arthur murmurs, "Ginny, go and get the Healer! Hermione could have amnesia"

I watch Ginny disappear from the room. Ron goes to reach for my hand, but I wouldn't have it!

"I _said _stay away! This is a dream... a terrible dream. I need to wake up, please, Draco... wake me up!"

I wait to hear the voice call my name, but nothing came. Nothing but the rapid _beeping _of that machine beside my bed.

"Draco?" Ron mutters, "As in... _Malfoy? _Why the bloody hell-"

"_Ron!_" Harry chastises, pushing him away from my bed. "Stop it, you're distressing her!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Harry! I've been waiting for her to wake up for an entire month so I am going to-"

"What in Merlin's rod is all this shouting about?!" Barked the Healer as she and Ginny re-entered my room.

"We think she has amnesia," Ginny said as she returned to my side, "She looks lost and she won't let my brother touch her,"

"No I don't!" I say at once, "I know exactly who you all are! It's just... just...a dream... you're all fake and..." I look to Ron, perhaps stating the obvious would speed things up? "You're dead!"

"Hermione, love-"

Ugh. The word sounds so... _ugly _coming from him! Draco...where is Draco?! Haven't I screamed loud enough for him to shake me awake?

The Healer is at my side in a second, "Oh dear...this... this is much worse than amnesia..."

Ron looks at her, "What are you on about? What's wrong with her?!"

"Stop _caring _about me! I've had enough of you!" I feel the tears streaming down my cheeks again, my heart is pounding something fierce in my chest. "Please... Draco... save me"

"I need Solution 18 in Room 402, stat!" The Healer barks into her bracelet, "I repeat, Solution 18 in 402!" In ten seconds, two more Healers rush in almost immediately. One carrying a vial of a bright yellow substance. The panic kicks into my system and I am on an all out offense, flailing my arms and legs about, not wanting them to touch me.

"It's okay, Hermione, you're gonna be just fine..." she coos into my ear, stroking my hair as one of the Healers holds on to me.

"Let go of me!"

Still, I try to fight them off, but they are just too strong, my muscles are throbbing and my throat is scratchy, "Wake up," I mutter to myself, "Please wake up. I can't take this any..." I feel my eyes droop and my body goes lax. I feel so... free and happy. Draco... Draco... I'm coming back to you.

"Draco..."

* * *

I open my eyes. This is a different room than the one before, but yet, there's still no sign of Draco or my life with him anywhere. I am still in this cold, drab _hospital_. Why won't this dream just end already? I was certain that... potion those Healers gave me was just my mind's creative way of letting me escape.

"Good evening, Hermione"

The voice startles me. I turn over to see another Healer, a male this time, checking the beeping machine and then writes on his clipboard.

"How are you feeling?" He flips over the page and then turns to me. I stare at him. He has jet-black hair and striking blue eyes... he looks oddly familiar, but I can't put a name to the face.

"My apologies, I'm Nathan... Nathan Simpson. Your new Healer" he sticks his hand out to me, but I am far too weak to shake it. I don't remember any Nathan's from Hogwarts. I suppose, it's just a trick of the light that his face looks so familiar. Like... Theodore Nott.

"This..." my voice is once again rough, "This isn't a dream is it?"

He studies me carefully, "Yes, Bridgette mentioned something like that. But we'll save that discussion for tomorrow."

"No," I whisper. "I don't want to put this off any longer." If I didn't know the truth now, I know I wouldn't be able to get sleep, even with a dose of Calming Draught.

He stares at me for a long moment, "You've gone through quite the trauma, Hermione, it is best that you should sleep for now..." he sets down a vial. "Dreamless Sleep Potion at the ready for you,"

Oh... even better. I take a deep breath and curl the scratchy blankets just under my chin. I've already slept the entire day away, I don't want to sleep anymore.

"I guess so... "

He sets the chart down.

"Everything will be okay, come tomorrow. Just get some rest." And then makes his leave. The door closes and I let the tears flow my eyes.

It's gonna be a very _long _night. I take the Dreamless Sleep Potion and then try to make myself comfortable. It didn't work. This bed is far too lumpy and the sheets aren't comfortable at all. It makes me miss my king size bed back at our mansion. I miss Draco holding me until I fall asleep. I miss... my life.

* * *

A long week followed. And a lot more Calming Draughts before I had the courage to speak to Nathan, about... my dreams. And his answers weren't anything I liked. It turned out, what I thought were dreams were actual _memories _about my life with Ron and my life with Draco... had been a dream. Each time I say the word, my heart breaks a little more. Why is my mind playing such cruel tricks on me? Whatever did I do to deserve it?

To make matters even worse, Nathan told me that once I've been informed of Ron's 'death' my brain and heart had written him off completely and transferred to Draco - who held traits of what I always wanted out of a husband.

Funny how the mind works in a dream state. Nathan told me it's a form of Lucid Dreaming. Pretty much anything I thought of or wanted, it would happen, and the 'projections' of the people I knew would act according to my emotions. Draco would hold me when I cried or he would kiss me when I... hungered for a connection. A connection I want right now.

Nathan also told me that my parents and Harry and Ginny would visit me several times a week and Ron would hardly leave, not wanting to miss a single moment if I were to wake up unexpectedly. Yet, now that I have, Nathan had warded off all the Weasley's and Harry as seeing them would hinder my progression, not that he knew I knew - he thought I was sleeping at the time. But I am thankful all the same. I didn't want to have another panic attack.

Today he helped me to walk again. Albeit slowly. I felt like a toddler with two left feet. I thank my magical blood, as there would be _no way_ a Muggle would progress this quickly after being one month comatose. The food here is terrible, my sleeping patterns are way off the mark and I am starting to get real homesick - but I've kept _that _bit of information to myself. As it is just a dream.

When we get back to my room, I smell flowers... the sweetness surrounds my heart and soothes my nerves. I spot a vase of pink roses just at the table beside my bed.

My favourite flower. But if everyone's banned on visiting me, who would give them to me? And now? Because I am positive when I woke up this morning they weren't there.

"Ah it's about time they arrived."

"You're saying you were expecting them?"

I guess that answers my question of over-looking them when I woke up. I'm not sure whether I like it, but the list of people knowing I like the flower is very limited.

"Well, actually I had to pull some strings with the Head Healer here, as we're technically not suppose to have them, because the other patients could have allergies. But... one friend was very insistent you had them. The only thing I had to do was take you out of the room."

He walks over to the side to get his clipboard and scribbles away.

"So... does this mean you know this person?"

How sneaky!

"Perhaps, as they're very secretive. Anyway, things are looking good for you, Hermione, I say a couple more days and until you're released"

Normally I would be happy about this but I... I can't... live with Ron. I am too ashamed to see him or anyone else for that matter. I know Nathan said my feelings for Draco will dissipate over time and my feelings for Ron will return. But... I'm not so sure I want that to happen...

"Do you... not have a place to stay?"

Obviously Nathan caught on to my dazed expression.

"No, I do. With Ron."

"Brilliant, that'll help with your progression, for sure and rekindle your love for him,"

Yeah... I guess so. Although something about his voice felt off, like... he didn't want to say it. Or he had to out of his job... strange. My curious brain is at it again... maybe Nathan _is _Theodore Nott after all...

* * *

**_Four Days__ Later..._**

Today is the day I leave. It feels great to dress in regular clothes again. I just wish... I wish...they would let me leave on my own rather than with... Ron. Then again, I suppose they just don't want me to Splinch myself.

"Alright... I have everything," Ron says, slugging my overnight bag over his shoulder, "Let's be off,"

Hearing Ron say that the way he just did, made me feel cold. I mean, I've gotten rather used to Draco's caring and loving nature those glorious... fourteen days, despite it was all a dream. And I am thankful Ron hasn't brought up my break-down, but I'm sure it's all a matter of time. If there's one thing I do remember about Ron it's his... abrupt way of approaching things.

I take hold of the bouquet of fresh pink roses and then join Ron's side. Ignoring his questioning look. If Nathan's theory about my mixed emotions rings true, then I'm sure they'll be other... _better _characteristics of Ron that I lo- I mean... _like_.

We approach the elevator. Bridgette and Nathan bid me a fine farewell and a safe and speedy recovery, until my ears catch another voice. An annoyingly sappy familiar voice.

"Oh Draco stop _whining_"

My chest swells and my eyes catch sight of him. He's... arm and arm with Pansy and they are getting closer and closer.

"The Healer said you are in no fit state to Apparate on your own, so deal with it"

He stands not that far from me and I... I can smell that forest scent from him and my legs grow weak. I want to touch him and sink into his arms like I've done so many times in my dream...but that will just scare him off. And I certainly don't want _that _to happen.

"What are you _staring _at Mudblood?!"

The love of my life... I mentally answer Pansy's question. Draco... he turns his head lazily over to stare at me. God his eyes are so... beautiful. But... empty. He doesn't look at me the same way he did in... um... the dream. It _still_ hurts to say it. I mean, it's obvious Pansy is his girlfriend. I don't want to think she's anything more. I _hope _they aren't despite fact I can't do much about it.

Like... Ron and I. I look down at the tiny ring on my ring finger and frown. Yes, I remember now when I thought we had money issues... and all the fights. It was with Ron... not Draco like I thought. Much like I'm engaged to _Ron _not... Draco.

"What has Merlin granted us our wish and rendered you mute?" Pansy barked a laugh, "How... _glorious_"

"Piss off, Parkinson!" Ron snapped, pushing me to the side, where I collided right into Draco. I felt his hand right upon my lower back. Electric pulses run down to my legs and the hairs on my neck dance from the contact. My heart can't take this teasing anymore, yet I'm far too selfish to step away from his touch. The tears start to well in my eyes again.

He's still staring at me. I can see him out of the corner of my eye. I close my eyes and the tears fell, staining my cheeks. So much for not having feelings for him.

"Granger?" he says softly. When he doesn't say my name, it just solidifies what Nathan's been telling me all this week, and what's left of my heart, breaks. I don't want to think about when I'll need to act indifferent around Draco...I... I want this connection to stay with me forever. There had been a reason why I dreamt of him.

I turn to Draco, looking up at him to meet his eyes. He's just as tall as he was in the dream. I want to touch him so badly, but... it'll just anger him and confuse him. I don't want that. He glances over his shoulder to see Ron and Pansy still barking at each other.

"I see you got my flowers..."

My battered heart picks itself back up and the rhythm returns to normal. Did... did he just say... _his _flowers? _He _sent me the pink roses? But _how_ did he even know I was here? Pansy mentioned something about him leaving, so... I guess that means he was here too! I wonder why...

He licked his lips, and I had a very strong urge to kiss them. Would they be just as soft as I remember them being? He certainly looks... more emaciated than before. My guess is from malnutrition.

"You... you sent me these?" Truthfully, I didn't know what else to say, I am too stunned about it but extremely happy at the same time.

I watch him take one of the roses out of the bouquet, to bring it up to his nose.

"I heard about what happened to you, and... how no one visited you. So... I did. After hours, because... well, at the time, I was still recuperating and I didn't want to get caught. I've been in an accident myself as you can see"

He gestured to himself and I grin. So... I was right. Nathan _is _Theodore Nott! It makes sense on how he would know Draco... they were both in Slytherin House! I wonder... why did he change his name? And why I dreamt about Draco. I mean, it makes total sense now. I read about it once, that being of magical blood, we're capable of dreaming about the person who talks to us. I just had been too distraught my life with him was over, to realize.

"Good... that you're better," I whisper. Really, what _else _could I say? I don't feel awkward or shy... just the opposite really. Just like he is. He's acting so relaxed around me. Perhaps there isn't much of a difference to the Dream Draco to the one before me.

"Thanks. You know, seeing you all alone, made me remember the time after the war, when no one would visit me. But they had good reason, I've been such a shit to everybody, so I didn't resent anyone, except my Father."

Yes... I remember reading something about that too. Nathan-ah, I mean _Theo_ showed me an article about him suffering extensive eternal wounds from being inflicted with the Cruciatus Curse, by his own Father. It tore my heart in half, and I cried for a long while... hours I think. In my dream his parents died in the war trying to protect one another from the Killing Curse. And now... well, the _reality _of it all, is just as tragic. I suppose it's why Draco was _so _mean to us in school. The bully gets bullied. I feel my heart aching again, and the tears return to my eyes. He's been in such pain...

"So, once they released me, I made a great effort to change and went overseas for a change of scenery for about two years and then... well came back for my fr- I mean, for Blaise's funeral one year later, following that..."

"And now?" I find myself saying. I feel the blush raising to my cheeks, and I drop my head down from being so forward, "Sorry, that was rude of me,"

He shakes his head, "Not at all. It was... work related. A mishap with some potion."

So... he works with potions? The information warms my soul, but I choose to keep my comments to myself this time.

"But now that you're awake, I hope we can... patch things up. Someday, when you're feeling better."

Wow. Is he...serious?

"I mean... that's if you're okay with it..."

I see Pansy and Ron were _still _at it and smile to myself. Well, what Ron doesn't know wouldn't hurt.

"Yeah... I would like that,"

Draco smiles at me and gives a nod. The chime of the elevator arrived, but I ignored it. I just stayed focused on Draco. He's been so honest with me, I want to return the favour.

"You had it wrong," I whisper, watching him return the single rose to my bouquet, "I had a panic attack when I woke up. Seeing faces that um... scared me, so the Healers felt it necessary that I be isolated for the rest of my recuperation. But thank you,"

This is my chance, and I am going to take it. I sink into his arms and hug him tightly, "Thank you, so much for caring..."

God, he feels just as heavenly as he did in the dreams. Tears streamed from my eyes. Happy ones this time. I engulf the forest scent of his cologne.

"OI! Step away from him you Mudblood _leech_!" Shrieked Pansy. I guess that... that means she and Ron finished fighting. Speaking of Ron... He looks at me indifferently, if not sourly. And then when he looks at Draco, he bares his teeth in a cruel snarl.

He pushes the down button again and the elevator doors pop open. No waiting time. Ron takes a hold of my hand, and I stiffen. I turn around in time to see Draco approaching the elevator, all for a second before he's pulled back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Pansy sneered, yanking him over to her side, "There's no way we're sharing an elevator with those twats! We're taking the next one."

I catch the expression on his face and it makes me think. Perhaps he's just as obliged to Pansy as I am to Ron? With what he's said about changing and everything, I highly doubt him staying with Pansy would be an option, I mean, she _did _say he couldn't Apparate back home on his own after all...

The doors close and the elevator shutters its way down. Taking me toward my new and _real_ life.

* * *

**E/N:** I am a lucid dreamer. I can control what happens in my dream. So that is my source. Which is also why I enjoy the movie Inception so much. Also I didn't make Draco a jerk in "real-time" so... if those were expecting that, then I'm sorry. I'm not for angst at all, I did say this is a fluffier story. And no, I am not going to make Ron the bad guy. Hermione just feels the way she does because it's the after-shock of her coma.


	7. Connections

**A/N:** wow, I cannot thank you all enough for your lovely reviews and responses to this story. It makes my day, and makes me want to update as quickly as possible.

* * *

Chapter 6

The second we walked through the doors a sudden wave of loud cheers stunned my ears. A large glimmering banner danced from the ceiling, reading:

_Welcome Back, Hermione!_

Ron holds my hand roughly. I cannot get over how _different _his touch is to Draco's. Callused and... sweaty. I suspected it was just nerves. Well, I know _I'm _nervous. So many smiling faces, so _many _Weasley's. Oh I cannot even fathom how happy I am to see them... or so I _wanted _to feel.

Not that I have anything against the family personally, it's just... I've gotten used to it being just Draco and me, that it's just strange and... a bit overwhelming. I didn't even notice Molly was near me until I felt her take the flowers from me.

"I'll go put these in some water,"

And then my eyes caught sight of my parents.

Using this excuse to leave Ron's side, I made a b-line toward them, wrapping my arms tightly around my Mother and then my Father.

"Oh my baby girl, it's so good to have you home," she says, stroking my hair. I smile at her and then turn to my father.

"Still beautiful,"

I feel the tears in my eyes, the odd one escaping and trailing down my cheek. He looked just like he did when he saw me in my wedding dress. Happy eyes, bright smile. But the thing that's different is... Ron's my fiancé. _Ron _is the man he approves me to marry.

"Don't cry," he says cupping my face.

"I'm not, these are happy tears," I say, and _really _they were. It's just... sad.

"It's a miracle you didn't end up paralyzed. Those doctors knew what they were doing, alright."

I released a giggle, "Healers Dad, in the magical world, they are known as Healers"

"Right," he said, kissing the side of my temple. I proceeded down the line, hugging each of the Weasley's and Harry. I noticed one was missing. Fred. Trying to search my mind of why... only to realize it was _him_ that died not... not Ron. It been Fred the family were weeping over. It's all coming together now that I have a clear head about it all. The dreams... the memories. It doesn't hurt as much, but there's still this emptiness in my heart.

It's _still _weird seeing him and Ginny side-by-side and holding hands.

"Good to see you up and walking about Hermione," Harry says hugging me tightly. Ginny strokes my arm and I hug her.

"But you should relax, you don't want to have any setbacks in your recovery."

"Thanks for your concern, Ginny, but it's okay. The Healer actually suggested that I have a lot of frequent walks,"

"Yeah," Ron said coming up beside me, setting his hand upon my lower back. The familiar gesture feels odd to me. It doesn't cause any electric shocks to shoot through my body, rather it feels like a _brotherly _sort of touch.

"We were actually planning on taking a walk shortly after we've settled in, you can join us if you want"

Actually, I hadn't known we were doing that. It just started to rain before we came in to our apartment, and I don't quite fancy walking in the rain, Heated Charms or not.

"Alright, now that we're all settled in," Arthur began, rubbing his hands, "Let's cut in to the cake and celebrate, Hermione's return home!"

Home...

I glance around the small living space of the apartment, this could easily pass off as the size of my Master Bedroom back at the mansion.

Ron now wraps his arm around my shoulders.

* * *

It felt comforting, listening to all their stories of the month I've been away. George with his success of his store, Bill with his adjustment after his transfer from Egypt back to London, Fleur... works as a Healer in St Mungo's. That surprised me the most, really, I didn't peg her as the working type, let alone _helping _the sick and injured! Charlie is still studying dragons in Romania, but took a holiday so he could be here. But then Percy joined in talking about being with the Ministry, and working along with his wife, Penelope Clearwater. Ron and Harry were well underway with Auror duties. Ginny... Ginny is a Professional Quidditch Player, for a name I couldn't catch. Mainly because I never really followed Quidditch, didn't see the appeal really, and I started to feel... awkward. Like I didn't belong.

And then I started to notice how... cautious everyone acted around me, like they suspected I would snap like I did when I woke up as the day went on. Lunch had been quiet, with Ron giving me cautious looks, Harry and Ginny gave me awkward smiles. It was... getting annoying really. Perhaps I should go for that walk!

"You know, it's... um, getting a bit stuffy in here," I murmur, "I think I will go for that walk,"

"Hold on, I'll get my coat-" Ron says, going to the side.

"Alone," I say in a firm tone, Ron stills his motions, staring at me like I slapped him.

"I... I'm sorry, but I need this. Please?"

"But Hermione, you just got out of hospital, I don't think-"

"I don't have amnesia!" I groan, "I know my way around the town,"

"It's not that, you could faint from the over-exertion."

"Then I'll send off my Patronus. Really Ron, just... give me space. I _need _the space"

I didn't give him the chance to respond, I just grabbed my things.

"Wait, Hermione!" Ginny hissed, "You need your w-"

SLAM

_Finally._ Some peace. I fixed my coat and then marched off down the street.

* * *

It stopped raining, but it was still cloudy. And a bit of a chill in the March air. I know I handled the situation badly... but I just reached my tolerance limit. No wonder the Healers were so adamant about having those psychiatric talks with me. My mind and actions are... off the wall.

Raking a hand through my hair, I found myself at the nearby park. The garden, glistening from the rainfall. I walked along the paths and to find a bench. I reached for my wand, only to find the pocket empty.

It registered then, I left in such a hurry I forgot to collect my wand. Is _that _what Ginny had been hollering at me? If I go back now, everyone will be up on me with such concern. And I really don't want to endure _that. _Not _yet_ anyway.

I released a breath and leaned back on the bench, staring up to the grey clouds. What I would give to go back to that happy place. To see the wedding in its entirety. The gazebo surrounded by the flowers I picked out. My Father... walking me down the aisle toward Draco...

.

* * *

.

The birds are chirping. The instruments humming in the background as everyone got to their seats. My Mum... Mum is at my side, playing with my hair. I cannot contain my excitement. She lowers my veil and Dad links his arm around mine. Everyone's watching me... _Draco _is watching me.

The butterflies in my stomach make their return as I slowly take a step forward down the pink rose-pedal covered aisle. The Ministry Official stands between Draco and Ginny with my sea of bridesmaid's.

I feel my heart pounding, as I stand about a foot away from Draco. He walks over to me, offering my hand.

No words exchanged between them. Dad just offers my hand to Draco, giving me that bright smile. I kiss him on the cheek and then turn back to my soon-to-be-husband... only to see Ron.

Everything changes. My dress, my bridesmaids vanish, leaving only Ginny and Luna behind. The groomsmen only consists of Harry and Neville. No Seamus and Dean, or Parvati and Lavender...

The atmosphere changes to an ivory tent, waving itself in the wind, the kind that Bill had for his wedding with Fleur. I... I am in a frilly and puffy white gown with no veil. I see the Burrow in the background.

"You may now, kiss the bride," says the Ministry Official.

Ron smiles at me, leaning in to kiss me...

.

* * *

.

"NO!" I snap open my eyes. I'm panting and scared. Had I just fell asleep? My eyes moved all around the garden before me. The clouds have grown darker now, the raindrops are starting to fall. A semi-loud _squawk _came from my side.

A beautiful Snowy Owl stood right beside me. His bright yellow eyes burrowing into me. He reminds me of Hedwig. My eyes drop to the pale-yellow envelope resting at its feet. One that had my name scratched on it, in dark-green ink.

I snatch it to open it.

_Hermione,_

_Good that you're out of St Mungo's with flying colours! Parvati and myself are doing the best we can with the shop, a lot of our customers are expressing concern of your absence, and wish you the best recovery!_

_Hope to see you soon,  
Lavender_

A shop? I _own _a shop with Parvati and Lavender? Well at least my friendships of _them _stayed true.

"Hello Hermione,"

I know that voice! Luna!

I turn around, watching as she pat the owl before he took off. She held a bouquet of posies and an umbrella.

"It's good to see you out and about," she beamed. "But aren't you a bit lonely, being out here by yourself?"

"Well actually, I just... needed to have time to myself," I'm drawn to the flowers in her grasp, "Pretty flowers,"

Luna picked at the stems, "I was going to stop by your room at the Hospital, but the Healers told me of your release. They had your house on record, so I thought to pay a visit. But it was my wand which directed me here,"

"That's very nice of you, Luna,"

I watch Luna tilt her head, "Something troubling you? Your voice has changed into a higher octave just now."

"Just thinking about a dream I had... it was a bit...um..." I tried to search for the correct word to use, but my mind couldn't get over the image of Draco standing before the altar. "Shocking,"

"Was it not pleasant?"

"Well, no, at first it was, but then... well it changed unexpectedly. People disappeared... it was just strange,"

If I start to dream about Draco _without _him being around me, then... then I don't think... I will take my Dreamless Sleep Potions. Despite the fact he changed into Ron.

Luna takes a seat next to me, "Well as long as it's not nightmares..." and smiles at me, handing me the flowers.

We moved from the park to a nearby café shop to get out of the rain and the cool air for some hot chocolate. Her treat.

Then proceeded to have a nice long chat. She and Neville are together. Neville will be teaching Herbology starting this September. Luna over took her Father's Quibbler Magazine after his passing in the war. We apparently like to go to lunch every Friday to catch up on things.

Still, quite the interesting pairing, but it's still better than Pansy! Arranged Marriage or not!

Just saying her name, reminded me of the cold look she gave me in the Hospital by the elevators. Shrieking that horrid word, which obviously had no effect on me. Draco... Draco actually hugged me back. He _gave _me flowers, my _favourite _flowers.

My heart rate picks up and I feel the heat rising. Shaking my head I pay attention to the here and now with Luna.

"And I heard the news of you and Ronald." She beamed. "Can I see the ring?"

I run my fingers along the band before lifting my hand to show her.

"It's lovely,"

It really _is _a nice ring, but I am just so used to looking at the ring from Draco, I felt... awkward. Like it didn't belong to me.

"Anyway I should head off," She reaches for her umbrella. I give her a hug and then made my way back home. According to her watch, we talked for almost an hour, and I know I've been in the park for at least a half and hour before that. I should head back before they start out with a search party.

I got two steps before I spot another owl flying over to me. A large Black Eagle Owl with large orange eyes this time. He even held a single pink rose in its beak.

There had been only one person I knew to own such a beautiful owl... and would send a pink rose with it.

Draco. My heart dances as I take the rose, bringing it up to my nose. I stuffed it into the bouquet Luna gave me.

I have to admit I am rather surprised, and a bit... excited to read it. I certainly didn't expect a response so soon. I open the letter somewhat eagerly, watching as the bird take off into the grey sky.

_Granger,_

_Don't let what Pansy said get to you. She's just... Pansy. She learned absolutely nothing after the War. Anyway, my Restorative Potion works wonders, you will be in full health in twenty-four hours after consumption. Enclosed is the ingredients and the steps to make it. _

My eyebrows shoot right up. He... he sent me how to make his potion? Wow... he just is full of so many surprises...and the potion will only take two days!

_There's still the side-effects to figure out though, so if you experience anything else besides the list below, please don't hesitate to contact me. I am curious to know if the potion differs to male and female, not that I'm making you into a lab-rat, I'm just helping you get better. I doubt you would want to loaf around home when you've already spent almost two weeks bed ridden in St Mungo's._

_Malfoy._

_PS, Also enclosed are the dates I am able to meet._

Gosh, he really doesn't skip a beat, does he?! I read the side-effects and became relieved to only see four: nausea, fainting, dizziness and tenderness in limbs. Not bad for a potion that effects your entire nervous system. Well not that I am really surprised, Draco had Snape growing up, I wouldn't be surprised if Snape gave him his collection before he died...

Man, reading his note only made me miss him even more, but I know I'm in no fit state to see him, no matter how much I _want _to. Tucking the letter into my robes, I swiftly make my way back ho- um, to my party.

All the elder Weasley siblings had left. Everyone else remained, making my little home still look rather small.

They all greeted me almost in the same way when I first walked in the door, glad that nothing happened to me because I left without my wand. Yes, I am rather fortunate in that case.

I explained to them I ran into Luna, and we got talking had some cocoa in the café shop and then parted ways. They were all happy of this information, like they finally believe me to not having amnesia...

I didn't mean to, but I accidentally stumbled upon Harry and Ginny conversing right in the corner of the kitchen.

"You're _joking_!" Harry cried.

"I know, it's crazy, but it's what the Healer told me,"

What does she mean by that? Did... he tell her my dreams about Draco? Knowing it's Theodore Nott, I wouldn't put it past him. So much for patient-Healer confidentiality!

"Do you have _any _idea what this could do to Ron?"

"I _know _which is why she told me, Harry."

She? So... so what, Theo told Bridgette?! Why because she was the Healer before him? Well that's just swell.

"We have to treat this... delicately. She said that her feelings for Ron _should _return... "

"Should, oh sure, like it's _that _simple...she's only _in love _with the git, but yeah that'll be a piece of cake to change her heart. Not even Love Potion will-"

I would've gasped, if I had a voice. Harry... is actually thinking about drugging me to love Ron again?

"Don't you _dare _lace Hermione with Love Potion, Harry James Potter! The change needs to happen gradually! Any potions to aid her process could be extremely fatal to her recovery! She could _resent _Ron and well, we certainly don't want that, to happen do we?"

Harry muttered away, I was too far to actually hear what he said. Ginny's glare had been a good sign that it wouldn't have been good.

"Listen, Bridgette said as long as Hermione is around Ron a lot, her... er, infatuation with Malfoy will end. It's just the after-shock of the dream...and you know how it is, dreams will soon end."

"That's what gets me, is the fact she dreamt about him! It doesn't make sense, we haven't seen him since the War!"

"Actually he's here now. Luna mentioned about attending his Valentine's Party..."

Harry sputtered. "_What?!_"

"For her Quibbler article, and actually Malfoy didn't shut the door in her face. Which is _so _weird. I thought he would always be a slimy git until the day he dies!"

Obviously she hadn't read the article about him being tortured by his own Father. I cringe from the memory and the way she _spat _the words about him... Normally I would confront them about it, but I just... I didn't have the energy. And really, I couldn't take their... weird actions anymore.

So much for my walk calming my nerves...

I need to get out of here. I don't... like being around them anymore.

"What are you two bellowing about?!" I hear Ron say, but that's all I hear because before I know it, I am reaching for my things again, making sure to take my wand, which Ginny had kindly put by the door.

"Hermione?!" Calls Mum, but I don't turn around to face her.

"Sorry," I whisper, "This was a mistake. I cannot be here anymore," even though this is my apartment with Ron, I just... I couldn't stay.

"Well let us take you home then," Dad replies, joining my side. Going home with them would be nice too, but I need him... I need Draco.

"I'll leave a note then," Mum says using one of the many pens and paper on the same table. Even upside down, I catch the words she wrote.

_Our girl is too upset from the commotion, we're taking her home. Please give her space until she is ready to face you all._

_Monica_

"Actually," my voice catches, once they both look at me. "I need to collect some things first. Um, ingredients for a potion the Healer wants me to take, so I'll just tell everyone in person."

I hate lying to my parents but telling them the truth of how I came about the potion would just raise concern.

I sprint off to the far hallway, suspecting this would be my bedroom and search the room, spotting the tiny cabinet on the side.

There.

Reading the list again, surprised to know I have most of the ingredients, except for the Crushed Unicorn Horn.

I will just have to make a trip to Diagon Alley then...

"Where are you going?" Ron said, and I still my packing.

"Away," I whisper in return, "I'm sorry Ron, but I... I can't live with you right now,"

"Right." His voice as gone very small, "Right, I'll... I'll help you pack then,"

"I've got it," I say, slugging my bag over my shoulder and grabbing my beaded bag with the ingredients. I looked at his face, even though I didn't want to, and offer him a small smile, which he doesn't return.

"It was a bit much, wasn't it?"

I tilt my head. Yes is was too much having his entire family here, but obviously he _knows _his mistake and thus it is pointless for me to discuss it. Besides, I don't want to make Ron feel even worse than he already does.

"Sorry, it's just... everyone was so excited on seeing you again, they all just... well, they showed up,"

"I'm not faulting you Ron, so stop making that face, okay?" I dread to think, what Ginny and Harry told him... I hoped they lied, given how much they wanted to protect him.

My heart winces, as I give Ron a loose hug, "Just... give me a few more days okay?" He smells like some sort of mint mixed with... chocolate? The kind from Chocolate Frogs...

He doesn't say anything though. I pull back. "I'm sorry,"

I left without looking back, with my parents at my side.

* * *

In twenty minutes, I informed my parents that while we were out, I needed to pick up the last remaining ingredient of my potion. Mum wanted to go with me, but I said the shop is only feet away from the Leaky Cauldron. So the both of them decided to wait for me in the pub, which had greatly improved its look from the War. No mold on the walls, or dingy chairs and tables... it looked like a _real _nice place to eat and mingle at.

Thankfully I had some money already stored in my beaded bag, so all I had to do is make that trip to the Apothecary and make my purchase.

Twenty-One Galleons lighter, I head for the exit, where I met with Lavender face to face.

"Hermione!" She squealed. "Oh is _this _unexpected! Come," she takes my hand and pulls me out of the store, "Parvati and I were just wondering when you will come back-"

"Oh I'm not, I mean I was just released from Hospital, I had to pick up some ingredients for my potion you see..."

"Your potion?"

I briefly told her that I would require drinking a Restorative Potion.

"So you'll be back to work in a few days then?"

I nodded. Of course, it'll be _after _my meeting with Draco. But before I could put a voice to my response, _Draco _actually appeared right before us. Popping out of the Quidditch Supplies store, but he's too preoccupied with the scene around him, he hasn't seen me yet.

Oh my God! He... he's here! In Diagon Alley!

I feel a harsh whack on my shoulder, but I ignore it, instead I just shuffle my way over to him.

"Draco!"

His head snaps right at me and I beam, practically throwing myself into his arms. I hear him grunt, and giggle to myself.

"Sorry, I just... um..." he feels a lot...fuller than the last time I hugged him. Wow. I pull back, but my hands lay firmly upon his chest.

He chuckles, "Like what you feel, Granger?" His voice is deep and husky sounding. Like... like it was when we... um... were... intimate.

"AHH!" I cry from what I just thought about.

I stumble back, not really wanting to torture myself with _that _particular memory, despite how much my body ached for _that _connection.

"Hermione!" Lavender scolded half-heartedly as she joined my side, wrapping her arm around my shoulders, "Mind telling me _why _you just hugged this stranger?!"

"Not a stranger, Brown," Draco says beaming. "There's only _one line _of wizards with grey eyes."

Lavender released a squeak, taking a step away from me, "Mercy me! You...you're Draco Malfoy!"

What hole did she _crawl _out of? Isn't she all for gossip? How could she _not _know who he is?

"Because," Draco said, twirling his wand in his fingers "I've disguised myself with a Glamour Charm, _Hermione_"

I jump again, did I say that out loud? "Oh," I say quietly, trying to stop the blush rising to my cheeks. It didn't help matters when Draco looked so bloody _pleased _with himself. Wait, did he just call me _'Hermione'?_

"You can see through Glamour Charms?!" Lavender murmured.

I blinked. What? He... he had a Glamour Charm on? Why? Wait, if he did, that makes sense I knew Nathan was Theo! I mean okay so it hadn't been that strong at the time, but I knew his eyes and his hair. But wait, _how_ did I gain such a power? Would being in an accident have something to do with it? Maybe. I mean it was _quite _fatal, my Magical Aura could've easily dislodged itself somehow...

"Knew who was Theo?"

I jumped again. Okay, that clearly wasn't said out loud, why on earth-

"Cause I can hear your thoughts," Draco said with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" Lavender squealed, nearly directing attention to us. I smack my hand over Lavender's mouth.

"_Muffliato!_" I hissed so she couldn't hear the rest of this conversation.

I then rounded right on Draco, "What did you say?!"

"I can hear you thinking," he said calmly.

"You..._what?_"

"Must I repeat _everything _I tell you, Granger? _Yes _I can hear what you say to yourself. Go on. Give it a try, _think _about something."

"This is madness! I can't do this it's-"

"Not ridiculous. It's true. I first heard it when you hugged me, talking about... what was it again? My forest scented cologne?"

Oh bugger. I _did _say that! I new wave of embarrassment rushed through me, "Wait, let me get this straight, you _heard _me thinking about how... you smelled?"

God this is really getting ridiculous! But it's so true! I really did say that! But.. it's just... how _could_ he? We were in different accidents, why would he have his...? What kind of potion had he been working on? There were _so _many questions...

Hold on. That means he... he heard me when I said... oh _bugger!_ He knows that I-

"Knows that you dreamt about shagging me? Yeah, I do,"

My head is spinning, my eyes are blurring. I feel so hot, I feel so light-headed and sick. I think I _will _be sick. My eyes close and I lose all function in my legs. Collapsing down hard onto the floor.

Fainted.

* * *

**E/N:** ahah, that was fun! :) Don't hate me for "ruining" their images with supernatural stuff... Hermione guessed it right, the accident dislodged her magical aura.


	8. Everything Changes

**A/N:** thank you all so much who reviewed, followed and faved. It means so much to me. You all want to know about Draco...well here it is. I'm just a little nervous about it...

* * *

Chapter 7

My legs and arms are lead, something wet is on my forehead and someone is talking to someone else, I... can't quite make out the voice but I can hear their words just fine.

"You know I am quite surprised her parents let _you _stay!"

"Because they don't have a reason to hate me? I brought her in after all..."

"Only because _you _feel guilty! She was going along just fine until you opened your mouth!"

Okay... now I know who they are, it's Draco and Lavender.

"I did _not_. You're assuming things because _she _muffled your ears!"

"Don't play me stupid, _Malfoy_, I know what I saw! You said something to her that she _clearly_ didn't like!"

Draco scoffed, "Like I said, _stop _assuming things! She just got out of Hospital remember?"

"Yeah and then you go and _bully _her alike always! Just what's the big idea anyway? Haven't you grown up yet?"

"Right, if I am _so _hateful to her why would she _hug _me?"

"Cause she's disoriented, obviously! There's just _no way _she would! Hence her fainting!"

Draco sighs, "Okay so now she fainted because she hugged me? Make up your mind, you stupid bint. Which is it?"

"Don't call me stupid! I have you know, I passed with five NEWTS!"

"Five... out of _how _many classes? Twelve? One being that one with the loony idiot talking about crystal balls? Oh yes, that's definitely something worth being proud of"

"Shut up! I don't have to answer to you! And I should get back to work anyway!"

And then the door slammed.

"Good riddance!" Draco sneered, "Why you are friends with that girl, I will never know..."

The bed sags, and I feel his hips touching the side of my waist. Pleasurable waves shoot down my chest and down to my toes from the contact. He touches the side of my face with one finger, gently brushing my cheek. I did my best not to move or think.

"Much like how she'll never know dreaming about... us together is what made you faint. But you know what's the interesting part of it?"

My skin feels like it's on fire, I'm getting warmer... My heart pounds more strongly against my ribs. He's... moving closer to me. I can smell him. Goosebumps erupt all over me as his lips brush against my ear.

"I had that same dream,"

My back arches the slightest bit and my knees connect. My eyes snap open. He's... hovering above me. I search his bright grey eyes for any signs of doubt.

"You..." my voice is lost in my throat as he brushes the hair away from my eyes.

His lips twitch to a wide grin, "I knew you were awake," and then, he swept in and kissed me.

My heart leapt to my throat. It's so... strong... and so good. Even better than the dream and he tastes just how I remember him being. Minty.

I don't even remember when my hands moved, but man... is his hair silky.

I'm not sure how much time as passed, but Lord, did I not want it to end. I've missed this... so much. I've missed _him_.

I'm hit with a strange sense of déjà vu. It was just like the time he brought me in from the sun and we... we... a guttural moan hisses by my lips. He... he's sucking on my neck, breaking all sense of control of my mind. SO _good_.

My fingers grip his shirt and yank it up and over his head. I don't care if I... I'm engaged to another man. _This_. This is my life. And now... I want him out of his clothes.

"Whoa," he murmurs, pulling back. "Engaged?"

I blink once, and then twice. Trying to wrap my mind on what just happened to make him stop. He's pulling his shirt back on. I frown a bit.

"You're... _engaged?_"

The door opens and Draco shuffles his way over to the window, resenting the interruption. Mum and dad are back, and they are with... I break off in a gasp. My suspicions are correct. Yes, he definitely looks like the Theo from my dreams now! But... but now I don't feel so... secure telling him anything anymore... I mean, I doubt Draco would leave.

"No..." he whispers, "I'm not going anywhere," he folds his arms and sits on the windowsill.

"Oh you're awake now," Mum whispers as she greets me with a warm hug.

"You gave us quite the fright, Hermione," I see Dad approach me, "You over-exerted yourself, you need to take this slowly,"

"Agreed," Theo says, setting down his medical satchel. "You remember me, Nathan Simpson?"

Nodding slowly, I tucked a strand of hair to behind my ear. I don't bother to say anything in from of my parents, as they can see the real disguise he has on. Speaking of, he is asking me whether I would want them present for the routine questioning.

Given that they believe I belong with Ron and _not _Dr- I stop myself quickly. Spotting Draco quirk a curious eyebrow. Dammit. I really wish he couldn't to hear me.

"Why? Didn't want me to know you're _taken_?" Draco sighs, inspecting his nails.

Theo turns to him, "I beg your pardon?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I wasn't talking to _you_, you nosy prat. I was..." his eyes fall on my parents, "Mumbling at myself. Didn't think you heard me"

"Right," Theo mumbles unconvinced. "Anyway, I need to do a follow-up here, it seems I've missed something so if you all don't mind... I would like you to leave..."

My parents leave without question, but Draco... remains perfectly still on the windowsill.

Theo marks the door with a red 'x' and locks it. He strolls back over, stopping when he looks at Draco.

"I thought I said I needed to talk to her?"

"By all means, go right ahead," Draco says, leaning his head against the window.

"I meant _alone_."

Draco raises an eyebrow, but still doesn't move.

"You know," I say turning back to face Theo, "Maybe it's best to do this another time"

"What?"

"I said, I'll talk to you another time,"

"Hermione, whatever this guy has on you..."

"He doesn't! I mean...it's just-"

Theo faces Draco, "Look, it's not for long. Obviously her parents felt it necessary to alert me, so... the quicker you leave the quicker I'll be able to check why she fainted"

I refuse to look at Draco as he gets up, strolling over so he was now nose to nose with Theo. I can sense a fight coming on.

"Fine." Draco breathes, "But the _second_ you're done-"

"You'll be the first I tell," Theo mutters waving his hand off.

"Don't patronize me," Draco growls, narrowing his eyes. "Or you might just regret that," then he strolls off, unlocking and slamming the door behind him.

A breath, I had no idea I was holding, escaped my lips.

"Well... isn't he a charming fellow?"

I see Theo raise one eyebrow, like he finds the situation amusing, or something, "Care you explain who he is, and why he felt it necessary to act... like that?"

I swallowed tightly, "He... Draco... found out I'm engaged."

"Sorry _what?_ Did you say Draco?"

Theo stares at me like I've grown another head. That can only mean one thing; Draco didn't negate his Glamour Charm.

"Oh right... you only saw the Glamour Charm..." I take a deep breath and then faced Theo. For him to not think I'm crazy, I would have to use him as my example. "Much like the one you're using, Theodore Nott,"

Theo raises an eyebrow in surprise, "Uh, what name did you just give me?"

"Please, don't play this game with me. I know you are the boy who once... um, went to Hogwarts the same time I did. You were in Slytherin House with Draco. You're Theodore Nott! I know you are, because you're the exact replica of the Theo from my dreams so..."

He just stares at me. His eyes never blinking. It's rather unsettling when you think about it.

Theo shifts in his seat, and drops his gaze from me, "And that person who just left was Draco Malfoy?"

"Well the whole story of it is this. Lavender Brown, another classmate of mine, pointed it out that Draco was under a Glamour Charm, when I... uh... saw him earlier, actually. We um, shared words and then I fainted."

Really there wasn't _much _I wanted to tell him anyway. That... disappointing look on Draco's face kept replaying in my head.

"And rightfully so. I told you to take it easy for the first few days of your recuperation... and well, seeing the man of... your dreams..." he bit back a snicker "Sorry, no pun intended, uh can shock you..."

"It isn't the first time I saw him," I mutter, taking a deep breath, "I saw him on my way out of the Hospital. He... he told me he is the one who gave me the pink roses..."

"Oh really?"

"Don't pretend like you didn't already know!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well... actually I am just surprised he told you,"

Truthfully, so was I.

"Anyway, this... _thing_, whatever it is, wasn't as strong before as it is now. For instance, when I first saw you, only your eyes and hair seemed familiar to me. Your entire face and bone structure were completely different, but I figured it's because I just woke up... you know, still reeling from the dream so... I thought nothing of it."

I hear scratching sounds, and I see Theo is writing away on his parchment. "I see," he sighs, stroking his chin. "So I suppose you want to have another Healer assigned to your case?"

What? Is he out of his mind? I can't go through all of this again! Besides, he's been rather mature about it, despite Draco being a close acquaintance to him.

"Oh, um... no that isn't necessary..." I swallowed. "Not to mention, just petty. I have nothing against you, personally..."

"You're just curious about why I am hiding my identity..."

"Actually it's none of my business, you have your reasons. My main focus is to get better, right? So is there anything you can tell me about why I can see through Glamour Charms? Or..."

"Actually, let's get back to the part where you mentioned your engagement" Theo says suddenly, "So... you accept the fact that you are going to marry Ronald Weasley then?"

"Haven't we gone over this already?"

"Yes, but it's the fact you mentioned that Draco knew of it, so it's clear to me that you must have accepted-"

"I didn't accept anything actually..."

I went on to tell him my chaotic afternoon with the entire Weasley family, that it been up to my parents to cart me away from the madness. I also went on to tell him that I went to Diagon Alley to refill my stock for my Calming Draught, but obviously, it was a lie. I would never tell him that Draco gave me a recipe for a Restorative Potion.

Theo didn't interrupt me with any questions in all my explaining. He just wrote away on his clipboard.

I took a glass of water and then went on, "Draco only found out about the engagement by accident." I can feel my lips start to tingle once more from the memory of his against them, "It had happened... unexpectedly. He uh..." I knew saying that we were kissing wouldn't... help matters. Until...

"He can hear my thoughts." I whisper, before facing Theo. "He heard me _think _it... and...well, he completely shut off. And then you arrived with my parents"

"Ah, so my eyes weren't wrong, we did interrupt something..."

I choose to ignore his comment, and he just carried on writing.

"So... he's upset that you're engaged? How interesting..."

Not as interesting as finding out he had the same dream...

"It surprised me," I say. "At first I thought... I mean when he approached me, he would just tease me... like he always did in school. I even thought he would act differently but he... he just..."

Theo tapped a finger on his chin thoughtfully, "Acted like nothing was wrong?"

I sucked in a breath, "Sort of. I mean, he did ask to meet up with me when I am feeling better. So it been a shock to see him in Diagon Alley when I did. Anyway, I need to know why he is able to do it! Much like how I am able to see through your disguise!"

"Very well, but first, I'm going to need you to try using a few spells yourself then. Just a precaution. Do you have your wand on you?"

Nodding, I take it out of my jeans and gripped it. Theo inspected my wrist, squeezing my hand and tapping my fingers. He did this right after I woke up as well, testing to see if I can still hold my wand to perform magic.

I Transfigured the chairs into beds, and then into cabinets and then back again. I summoned and banished the pillows and other loose objects in the room, then duplicated them and vanished them. He even braved a duel with me for my skills in disarming.

"Well nothing seems is wrong with your wand performance..." Theo said more to himself than me, as he scribbled away on the parchment. "But that last disarming spell," He rolled his shoulder, "A bit stronger than most. Let's do a scan okay?"

He muttered a spell I couldn't catch. Actually, the only medical spells I know of are the Contraceptive Charm and the Pregnancy Detection Charm. So obviously I'm intrigued to _what _this scan does.

He started at my toes, slowly inching his way up my body. For about ten seconds, nothing happened, but when the wand neared my heart, the tip grew into a deep shade of purple.

"Aha, thought so..."

I did not like the way he said that at all...

"What is it?" Panic clear in my voice.

"It's nothing fatal, so you don't need to panic, Hermione." He writes some more. "What you saw right there is the sign that your Magical Aura has joined with another."

At this point, I shot right up from the bed, "What?! How?"

Theo itched under his chin, motioning for me to lay back down.

"Usually in life threatening situations, our Aura's tend to act on its own, and therefore release its power, forming what one would call an invisible bubble around your person, like a shield, if the caster is unable to do so. Just like the times before we discovered we could do magic. However, in your case, your shield got intercepted and thus, the person in question, meshed with your Aura. Of course, when such a thing happens, the Aura is out of sync for a good five to eight weeks following, mostly limiting one's magical abilities, such as unable to perform simple spells, or unable to hold one's wand for a long time, some even reported having a numbness in limbs. But for you, Hermione, that clearly is not the case."

I swallowed, watching him scribble down the information, "Your abilities had _enhanced_ rather than the opposite"

"So... what, it's like a magical bond of some sort? Because I've read about magical bonds," I whisper, "it usually only happens after a sacrifice. I mean... Harry's mother died to protect him, and there's marital bonds, where the two must combine their blood and perform a ritual... so I couldn't have-"

Theo set down his quill to look at me properly, "No, no, you're misunderstanding, me"

"What's to misunderstand? You say I have a magical bond with someone and yet-"

"Because what you're talking about is _Blood Bonds_. I am talking about _Aura Bonds_. Although similar it's different. You... you are unaware of the connection. You don't feel empty without your partner's presence nor do you feel their emotions when they are around you, because that's just it. It's a _non-emotional _type of connection. So, when your Aura had combined with another, you just feel drawn to that person. Like a Veela, when it wants to find its mate. You will do anything in your power to get close to that person, just not as extreme. Meaning, _without _emotions."

I blink. Quickly, trying to wrap my mind around the information he just gave me. So whoever I've meshed with, I am... bonded to them. But I... have no idea who that could be! I mean, I'm only drawn to Draco because of my dream but-

Just saying his name, made my body tingle. The suppressed longing for him returns...

"It's him isn't it?" I whisper.

I look to Theo, and for the tiniest moment, he stiffens. That's when I knew... Draco is the one. But... that would mean he been at the place of the accident... but that's not possible because he told me he'd been in a potion accident, and he wouldn't lie to me! I mean he just admitted to having the same dream as me, he even _kissed _me! No, he wouldn't lie.

So how are we connected?

I tried searching the memory, but nothing out of the ordinary came. Just the bright lights, the harsh screaming, Ron holding my hand...

"Theo?" My voice went very small.

Theo picked up his head to face me properly, "Yes, Hermione?"

I lick my lips and swallow, "Is it Draco?"

For a time, I didn't think Theo would answer me. He just kept rubbing his chin, back and forth. Back and forth. Like he is at war with himself...

"Well..." He began no longer looking at me in the eye, "He can hear your thoughts can't he?"

"But that would mean he been around the accident...yet he told me he had been in a potion accident!"

Theo ran his hand through his hair again, but he doesn't say anything.

"Theo, dammit tell me! How can I be connected to him?! Was he there?"

For a long moment, he didn't say anything. He mumbled under his breath and then stared up at the ceiling.

"Yes," Theo frowned. "Yes, Draco was at the accident!"

But if that's true... then... then that only leaves... the driver. The tears well up in my eyes. Draco... is the reason I-

I choke out a sob, "He... he hit me?"

Theo fell forward, pressing his fingers into his eyeballs. "Bloody hell... he told me not to say anything that _he _would be the one to tell you when it was right, but...fuck, I can't do this."

I sniff, "You _knew_? You knew he did this to me?"

Theo groaned, rubbing his hands roughly down his face, "Well yeah, he was my other patient aside from you..."

"Now I know why he wanted to stay in the room!" A tear trailed down my cheek. "He _knew!_ He knew I would figure it out once this questioning started!"

I'm wiping away the tears the best I can. My chest... its hard and constricting. Pain... there is just so much pain. What happened just moments ago... when he teased and kissed me... he... had it been a form of manipulation? No... I refuse to believe it!

"Hermione, listen to me... he didn't talk to anyone but you for two weeks. He just... sat there, watching you at your bedside, talking to you, saying how much he was sorry and how he wanted you to wake up so he could make it up to you. He kept going on about how much of a good guy he is, and how much he changed. I mean he drove a Muggle car for crying out loud! But the idiot didn't realize he had to wear a seatbelt, so when he... crashed, he went right through the windscreen"

I took a deep breath and faced Theo, "How do you know that?"

"Because... I was in the passenger seat."

My eyes widened, and Theo winces. "I took him into the Hospital two minutes before Ron arrived with you. When Draco woke up, a few weeks later, he asked me over and over, again and again, as a friend, who he had hit. If they made it. If he was going to see a murder charge on his plate you know? I had no choice, I had to tell him. And well, once he found out it been you, he completely shut off. Didn't speak to me again until... well, when you woke up that day screaming for him. Draco thought it had been cause you remembered the accident and not the dream. So he didn't visit you after that."

That last part broke my heart a little more, but strangely, I find myself no longer upset at him or Draco for that matter. Rather, I'm intrigued when he mentioned the dream.

"So then... it's true? He... he had the same dream as me?"

Theo nods once, "Credit your Aura's for that. That made it possible for the two of you to dream up this fantasy world where you and him have this great love and... compassion for one another. It just... well it broke my heart when you told me about it to tell you the truth. Cause here you have this... life and here I have to tell you different. Saying that it's impossible. That it been, what it was, just a dream."

"I heard it though," I whisper, "The doubt in your voice. I knew then, you didn't want me to... go with Ron."

"Not that I have anything against the bloke, but come on, you have over-bearing to the point it's almost rude, and intrusive type of family, to just you and Draco and your parents." Theo shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh the Weasley's not all that bad..." I mumble. "They're actually warm, kind, and very loving."

"Just... not something you want to endure right after leaving a coma. Especially when you're in love with another man,"

I closed my eyes. I tried not to think of that. Instead, I went for the other nagging questions. "Why was he driving that car anyway? He has a license, right?"

Theo blew out the air from his lungs, to remove the hair that fallen in his eyes, "I wouldn't have let him drive if he didn't. It was my car after all."

"And you forgot to tell him to wear the seatbelt?!"

"No, I reminded him more than enough times, he said it was only going for a few blocks, there be no need for the restriction. And then he argued about the lack-of-safety for broomstick flying and then... he hit the patch of black ice."

I bowed my head to look at a spot on the floor. I didn't want to picture it. Draco... lying there helpless, coated in blood and glass from the windscreen. Who knows who far he had flown?

Theo started to packed up his things, "Anyway, this ends our session. Do take it easy Hermione. And uh, about what I said..."

I raise my hand up at him and he inhales sharply.

"It's okay. I'll be... okay"

"You sure? Cause... I know it's a lot to take in and-"

"No, I asked and you told me. Thank you for telling me. You can go"

He closes the door and I released the tears I've held back. Crying deeply into my pillow.

True to his word, Draco arrived back _seconds _after Theo left.

My heart leaps and I... I am not sure what to make of it. I just bury my head deeper into my sheets.

"Hermione!" I hear Draco shout as he stumbles his way over to me. His hand is on my back. "What happened? What did that idiot say to you?"

No... I can't say... I won't say...

"Please..." he whispers, his hand now rubbing me gently. "Tell me, what's wrong... tell me what he said-"

No... I can't. He curses under his breath, "I'm going to _murder _that-"

"Don't!"

I jump to a sitting position to stare at him, "Draco... please"

"He made you cry," Draco says slowly. He cups my head and stares at me in the eyes. I latch my hands on his forearms.

"It's... not his... fault. I... I... I'm just overwhelmed..."

I can feel it now... our... our blended Aura... it... it's...vibrating every nerve of my body, trying to soothe me. My heart... it's pounding like crazy.

"Blended Aura's? What do you mean by that?"

I shake my head, forgetting once more than he can hear me. Draco tightens his grip but only slightly.

"Our Aura's... have blended. That's why you can hear my thoughts. Here, feel what I mean" I whisper, moving my hand from his arm to grab his hand to place it on his chest, right above his heart. His is just as strong as mine... in sync with mine. I take his other hand and placed it over my heart.

Draco sucks on his bottom lip, staring at his hand on my chest. "How... did that happen?" Draco says breathing slowly.

I close my eyes and more tears fall. I can't lie to him. "I don't hate you... it was an accident..."

And then... then... Draco moves away from me, but I held on to his hand against me. "No, don't go!"

"He... he _told _you?"

"Draco..."

"Hermione I... you weren't supposed to find out like that," he bowed his head, making sure I don't see his face. "I... I should have been the one to tell you. I _needed _to have been the one to tell you! Not... not... _him_,"

His voice... it's broken, almost panicky. I graze my thumb against the back of his hand in trying to calm him down. I need him to know it's okay. That it will be okay. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you"

"You _should _hate me, I put you into a _coma!_" he sneers facing me. Now his eyes are glossy. "I even kissed you, knowing what I did was all my fault!"

I sniff and shift myself closer to him, "Don't say-"

"I... I need to go," Draco mumbles, pulling away from me, "I'm sorry Hermione. I really am." He said before exiting out of the room. I sit here, kneeling on top of my bed, the tears welling in my eyes.

"I've already forgiven you..." one tear trails down my cheek.

* * *

**E/N:** Oops, that was a little angsty. Please, don't hate me for making him a driver! It had to be him to make the story.


	9. One-on-One

**A/N:** oh my lovely readers, you are amazing :) I do try to update as quickly as I can, But I was hit with writer's block for this chapter. I just had no idea how to go about her conversation with Ron, so I did the only thing best, started from the end.

So I hoped it turned out okay. Also, because this story is in 2004, the dates will be off to our present calendar. Easter is on April 11th.

* * *

Chapter 8

_**Friday, April 2nd**_

It's been... one week.

Eight full days, counting today, since Draco left my room at the Leaky Cauldron. I know he feels guilty about what he had done... but it really wasn't his fault. I told him that I didn't hate him. I could _never _hate him. I mean, if that kiss had anything to say about it.

Heck, if I hadn't thought about my engagement to Ron. Or if Draco couldn't _hear _my thoughts, things would've... _really _escalated much like it always did in the dreams. Dreams that he _shared _with me.

That... made me so happy when Draco said that to me. I thought it been a joke, but Theo... Theo confirmed that our Aura's made it possible. Yet this separation from Draco is all the more... disheartening.

I run my hand along my neck. The part where Draco had kissed me. It took five days for his love bite to go away, so it's strange for me to look in my reflection and not see it now. I've gotten so used to it being there, it weakens my heart a little bit when I don't see it anymore. Our last connection to... present-day life. A life... we share with opposite people.

Speaking of...

I look down to the letter Ron sent me a few days ago, asking to have a chat, a one on one...It took me almost an entire day and a half to send him a reply. I didn't want to have a repeat of what happened on the day of my return... and Lord only know what he would actually want to discuss that he couldn't in a letter. But on the same level, I know I can't avoid him for too long. It's been eight days already anymore and then Harry and Ginny will start to put in their two cents.

I hear light tapping against the window. It's starting to rain. Perfect.

Getting everything ready, I leave my parents a note, saying I am out and will be back soon. They've already gone to work which is nice, it took days to convince them to go, and that I will be okay on my own. I mean, I am twenty-four after all!

I closed off the Floo, set the Wards and locked the house, before I set off to the Apparition Point.

* * *

Taking several breaths, I approach the door. It feels weird knocking on my door, but then again, this really _isn't _my door given that I don't actually live here. It's Ron's. This is _Ron's_ home.

The door opens and Ron greets me with a smile.

A smile, which feels so empty to me. My body isn't effected. My heart remains still. Now I really regret this. I can smell him... and it's nothing pleasant. The scent coming from the _house _isn't anything pleasant either. Something sickly sweet, like syrup, which is my least favourite smell.

"You're here," he says awkwardly. "Come on in,"

He moves to the side and I hesitate a moment longer. The nerves have come back. This is happening... I am actually... going to talk with Ron...

"Mione?"

My skin crawls. Doesn't he know how much I _hate _that nickname?

"Right," I whisper, shaking off the unease and setting foot into the place.

My heart starts to move again, but my feet are lead. I _really, REALLY _regret this. But no... I _have _to do this.

We walk in silence to the main room where the fireplace is and I see the reason for why it's so sweet in here. Cookies. The ones Molly always makes when we were at Hogwarts, the ones with decorative icing and sprinkles. Ugh, I can feel my breakfast coming back up.

"Left overs from George's birthday yesterday. Did you want one?"

Shaking my head, I politely wave my hand, "But I would like some tea...Chai?"

Ron's lips twitched to a grin, "Your favourite, I know.. I'll be right back"

He leaves, and I decided to check above the mantel. Looking through the series of pictures. Harry and Ginny's wedding. Seamus and Lavender... Parvati and Dean, Neville's with Luna, and then Ron and I.

Even now, I can't shake off that dream I had of the wedding. Where _Ron _was the groom and not... Draco. How the idea of kissing Ron completely _terrifies_ me. Heck, being here is just as terrifying...

There are pictures of his family... Hogwarts... Errol..

I stop at the folded letter right in the middle. Not that I'm nosy, I'm just... curious. Would this give me a hint about what I am in store for?

I pick it up and begin to read the words below.

_Ickle Ronniekins,_

_First off, don't yell at me for not telling you. There is a good reason why I didn't say anything to you about it! And please, for all that is holy, do NOT ask her about it! This is a delicate situation, and you certainly don't want it to make it worse with your jealousy. This infatuation with Malfoy will end. Please, trust the Healer on this. Be PATIENT!_

_It's not like she snogged the bloke._

_G_

I stare at George's letter, not really wanting to believe the words. So... Ron had found out about what happened in Diagon Alley? But _how_? Thankfully George didn't say anything... although the idea of him knowing about it, isn't all that comforting.

In fact, the only person who even _knew_ I talked to Draco been Lavender!

A chill runs down my spine.

Lavender.

Ugh! It's clear to me, she told... _everyone_ who would listen about this. Swell, can't they just mind their own business for once? What good is all this doing? Do they want to create _more _problems between Ron and I?

And hell, is _this _the reason Ron brought me here?

God I hope not. I _really_, truly, hope not. With Ron's attitude, I know, nothing good will come out of it.

I set the letter down and my eyes fall on a picture of just... us. My head is resting on Ron's shoulder. He's holding my hand and actually _kissing _it, while his head rests atop my head. We're in France.

My body feels like it's littered with spiders. Tingles and shivers. Our body's are _so _close to each other...

Next came the graduation picture.

We're all waving and smiling. My eyes immediately look at the Slytherin students to see Draco. There are... only five. There's Draco, Theo, Pansy, Daphne and... Blaise.

I frown. According to Draco he died three years after this picture took place. And here he is, arm wrapped around Daphne's waist, beaming. Daphne... is just inspecting her nails, smirking. Draco's behaviour in the picture makes me smile though. Pansy is jabbering away at his ear but he is facing the other way... shaking his head. Theo, in front of him is beaming while waving his Wizarding License back and forth.

Four Hufflepuffs... four Ravenclaws...

I am hesitant to see what I am doing. Closing my eyes steeling my nerves. Opening them and I... am next to Ginny. So it's clear we graduated in the same year. Well that's a relief. Seamus is... doing bunny ears behind my head, grinning, Dean is making faces... Ron and Harry are just in front of us having a war with elbowing each other in the ribs. Neville is smiling... Parvati is... forlorn of the loss of her sister, Lavender beaming, waving her license in one hand, while rubbing Parvati in the shoulder.

There'd been a total of twenty-two students in their final year alive to graduate.

My ears pick up Ron's footfalls coming from the hallway and I resumed my spot on the couch just as Ron returned with my cup of tea.

"Sorry, we're out of your Chai, been meaning to go to the store to get more. But I know you like the Green Tea just as much..."

"Thank you, Ron." I take the cup, and then a few sips before Ron opened his mouth again.

"So... uh, how you been?" Ron says hiding his smile behind his own mug. He sounds shy and awkward. The tell-tale signs of when he's uncomfortable. Like he doesn't feel it is his place to ask me the question.

My eyes trail over to George's letter and fidgeted slightly.

"Okay, I guess."

Actually, I am just anxious for the question Ron's holding off.

Ron nods, and takes a sip from his tea, "Your folks alright too?"

I nod this time, "Yes..."

We fall into this silence for a few minutes. I can even hear the mantel clock ticking away. Like a ticking time-bomb for what's to come...

"You know, you're not really talkative so I figure it had something to do with what happened last week with... the rest of the family."

I close my eyes. Really, not this again...

"I uh, I really should have put my foot down about it..." Ron gulped, "I'm sorry, Hermione."

I drop my gaze from him. Watching my fingers rim around the mug's mouth.

"It's... okay." I close my eyes for a moment before lifting my head, "Really, you've already apologized for that so there's no need to... address it once more."

The silence surrounds us again. The strong beat of my heart is in time with the ticking clock.

"Right. So um... Easter is next sunday... and well, I was wondering... if um, what your plans were."

I blinked once at his random change in topic. Not that I am complaining, as it's not as draining.

Easter falls on the eleventh this year... nine days away.

"Haven't give it much thought actually." I take another sip of tea, "I would gather I would spend it with my parents..."

Ron presses his lips into a tight line, "So... so you're not coming back then?"

Coming... back? Is he... serious? It's been one week!

"Ron..."

He waves his hand at me, "Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that... I _miss _you, Hermione. And it kind of slipped."

Kind of? Great, now I feel even more awkward than I did before, because... I _can't_ say those words back to him. I... don't _feel _that way. I don't... miss him.

"Not to mention..." he continues, "You're already accepting the fact, that after this week you... you're not gonna be here. It's a bit disheartening, really."

I shake my head. Did he just say that? Really?

"I thought you understood," I whisper. Really, he did before. Why would that change? Could he have lied?

"Yeah... well... perhaps if... well..." Ron muttered.

"Look, if it's company you want, you can try our friends..." I didn't mean to sound irritable, it just happened that way. He's not sympathetic, and his hesitant, broken speech isn't helping matters at _all!_

"Well yeah, that's what I was originally gonna do, but... well, without you, it's just will be... awkward."

A rough sigh passes by my lips. This isn't how I wanted things to go at all! For him to make me feel... guilty.

"Look, I'm sorry Hermione. I get that you... want space and everything..."

"Do you?" I hissed, not wanting to deal with his mumbling anymore. A situation like this just proves that I shouldn't have come here. "Cause it sounds like you don't, if you're resenting me for me taking another week away"

"No..." Ron sighed, "I couldn't ever resent you, Hermione. Come on, why would you think that?"

"Why would you _say _something like that?! And no, I don't believe it's just... a _slip _of the tongue, either, Ron! You actually don't want me to get better?"

"Of _course _I want you to get better! Bloody hell, Hermione, you are my fiancée!"

The word... it's gutting to me, like I just drank a vat of nails. I take a deep breath, trying not to let my temper get the best of me, "No... you're just in a _snit_ that I am gonna away for another week!"

"Well yeah, I sodding love you and it _sucks _that you're not here! I have to stare at the empty walls and... go to bed to an empty bed, eat _alone_... it's like... well, _hell_. Not that... well..." he swallowed, and bowed his head.

"Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just... frustrating." Ron mumbled.

I push myself from my seat and turn away from him. Hearing those words is like a punch in the gut. Frustrating? _He's_ frustrated? I am the one dealing with people treating me like I'm made of glass. Telling me about the man I believe is for me, is nothing but a... _git_.

"Things like this don't just... fix themselves, Ron. It takes time and patience..."

I glance back to George's letter. From Ron's stand-point, I guess he has a right to feel the way he does. He knows I've been around Draco...but really, he should've approached it a whole lot better. Theo even _warned _him about this!

I watch the clock hand click to nine-twenty-two.

"I think I should leave," I place down my half-full mug.

"What?" Ron croaked, "I... I don't want you to leave, Hermione!"

"Well I am not exactly feeling _happy _being here, either, Ron." I shake my head. "I'm going,"

"Hermione, no... wait please!"

I've had just about enough of this. Enough of _him_. I get my coat, but he stops me, by clutching my hand in a fierce grip.

"Wait, Hermione, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

He stops mid-thought. What in the world had stopped him from-?

"Your ring." Ron mumbles, staring at my hand "You're not wearing your engagement ring!"

My eyes drop right to the hand lost in his grasp. I... must've forgotten to put it back on after my shower.

"I guess this just _proves _it then!" Ron whispers, finally dropping my hand. "You want _him_."

What the? Did he... really _just _say-?

"Don't look at me like that," Ron mutters, his face hardening, "I _know _you were with him! I mean, I hell, you're bloody _obsessed _with the sodding git! And here I thought it was all about space... well _joke's _on me, isn't it?"

I'm stunned into silence, and my heart stops mid-beat. I can feel the hot tears welling and stinging the corner of my eyes.

How dare he!

"How dare _you!_" I fist my hand and ram it right into his shoulder. "Just because I forgot to put-"

Ron makes a disgusting sound between a snort and a scoff, "Forget? Really? Why take it off in the first place?!"

"I always take it off when I go for a shower..."

"Right, just like how you want space, and yet you're off to Diagon Alley because you can't resist him?! He's a sodding _prick! _What you dreamt up in your head... was really, all in your head! He _doesn't _love you! He _never _will!"

SMACK

My breath is coming out in sharp pants, and my hand stings from hitting him. "Go to hell, Ronald Weasley!"

I grip the door and storm out, ignoring Ron's pleas for my return, and slamming the door roughly as humanly possible.

The Apparition Point feels too far away, my legs are protesting... my eyes cannot stop shedding the tears...

Blinded by my distress, I didn't see someone's already there... I didn't get the chance to Apparate because I was already pulled away. The wind is rushing against my ears and my stomach flips.

And then it's over. I... and someone else land awkwardly on the soft grass below us.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Hissed the high-pitched voice of Pansy, "Get off me, you disgusting Mudblood!"

I feel the harsh shove from her, knocking me to my back. Pain... so much _pain_ and... _blood_. I can hardly feel my arm... it's... it's... _hanging_?

Shit.

Splinched. I've _Splinched_.

"Ugh," she groans, brushing her coat, "My brand new coat is now ruined!"

I close my eyes, trying not to think of the pain, but it's just... just so unbearable.

"PANSY!"

My heart soars. It's him... Draco... he's... he's actually here. Wherever _this _place is... my Aura... it wants him.

"What in the world is the _matter _with you?!"

I don't know where he is... but I need him.

"Me?!" Pansy snapped, "It's _her _that's the problem! She nearly _jumped _me! She-" she broke off in a piercing scream, "What the hell is wrong with her arm?! Why is there so much blood? AH! It's all over me!"

"Shut _up!_ She's SPLINCHED!"

My pulse... it's weakening... my head feels heavy, I feel sleepy...

"I need to take her inside..."

He takes a hold of my head and I'm lifted up. My heart... it's calmer now.

Draco...

"Inside?! Are you out of your head? We have plans today! Just drop her at the Hospital, let _them _deal with her,"

No... no... don't leave me, Draco... not again.

I can feel his fierce heart under my cheek.

"I'm more than capable of taking care of her myself, actually! So you can go"

Pansy shrieks again, but I... I am too far gone to know what exactly it was she said...

Draco... my Draco... he's going to help me.

I inhaled in scent one last time before my weakness takes over.

* * *

Tired... I feel so tired. Who knows how long I've slept for...

_Sleeping?!_

I open my eyes to see darkness out the window.

Darkness?! Oh no, this is bad.

I go to sit up but I am severely restricted by the stiffness in my arm.

No.. no I've been away so long, my parents will be very worried...

"Already taken care of,"

Draco!

I turn my head to face him. He's writing on some parchment. So it... wasn't an illusion. He... he _did_ save me.

I run my fingers along the extremely soft bed sheets.

"But... how did you-"

"They sent you a message about dinner, a few hours ago." He says rolling up the parchment and attaching it to his owl.

"From that thing over there,"

My.. thing?

He points to the side table. I see my mobile phone. The message is clear on the screen from Mum.

_Will you be home for dinner?_

I look over back to him.

"The noise it kept making drove me insane... "

He sends the owl off and then joins me on the bed.

"Thank you," I whisper facing him. "For taking care of me,"

Draco sighs, raking his hand through his hair. "Listen, Hermione..."

"No, please... don't pull away from me again." I reach over to take a hold of his arm, "I... I can't deal with it anymore,"

"But you're engaged," he bit out. "You're _not_... mine anymore" he said that last word quietly.

I closed my eyes. Oh I don't want this to turn into another emotional conversation, but... I find that impossible when it comes to us.

"Actually, Ron and I... well..."

I can still hear Ron's words, cutting into my heart. Haunting my mind. How he yelled at me for wanting another week away from him... for taking off my ring... for-

I stop by the look Draco's giving me. He looks right to my hand and picks it up.

"You... left him?"

I can feel the tears returning, "He believes I've betrayed him. And... well... what he said, I didn't... I couldn't correct him. I didn't _want _to correct him."

My heart is pounding more strongly now. My skin feels alive.

"So... you're going to leave him?" He reached over and brushes the side of my face, before he cradled it in his grasp.

I take a deep breath, licking my lips.

"I'm not in love with him... anymore. So... yeah. I am. I will leave him"

Draco's lips twitch to a smile, and I feel dizzy once again but I know it has nothing to do with the loss of blood, and then he kisses me.

Perfect.

* * *

**E/N:** sickly sweetness is MY least favourite smells, one being maple syrup! I can't be in the same room when someone has it... so yes, that means I have pancakes plain :)

So that's why I made it Hermione's.


	10. Bliss

**A/N:** sorry, I hadn't meant to take the week to update this... it's just there's a lot of stuff going on with my end! Thank you all so much for following, reviewing, and faving!

Let the fluffiness commence :)

* * *

Chapter 9

He didn't break off the kiss, and I find myself dizzy once more. The anticipation for what's to come crawls its way through my body, filling it up with need. A strong and powerful need that consumes my brain and heart.

I've missed him so much.

I _want_ him so much.

And now it's like we're back in that... place, living our life, where the more I give into him, the more he reciprocates. Like nothing else matters. I push through the pain of my right arm, to touch more of him. His hair... his skin... anything I can get my hands on, trying so hard to rebuild our connection.

I can feel him holding me, touching me. His tentative fingers are scorching against my skin and his kisses are gentle.

I need so much more.

Don't stop... please _don't_ stop.

I shift my kisses away from his lips and down his neck. His forest scent engulfs my nose. My hand acts on its own, massaging his chest lightly before I find the first button of his shirt.

"Wait," he says, slowly pulling back, but not by much.

I... don't want to. My heart is inches away from erupting from my chest. The heat of our bodies surrounds us.

"I can't," I find myself saying, "I can't just erase what happened between us, Draco. I feel it," I use my uninjured hand to place on his chest, right above his heart, "And it's _not _going away"

And before he can even say anything, I grab him to resume our kissing, not giving the interruption much thought. I'm too focused on... reconnecting with this man.

I feel Draco trying to resist me. So I kicked it into gear, utilizing my thoughts in the best way I know how.

No... no... I don't want to stop! I don't want to think about what's happening... I try to grip harder on his shoulders to hinder his escape, but it been futile. He reached up and pushed away my hand effortlessly.

"We can't ju-"

I didn't let him finish. I couldn't _wait _for him to finish. I didn't want to hear what it is he needs to say. To give me the reasons why we... _shouldn't_. My lips are fighting against his for dominance. But once again, he stops me.

I tried not to let his rejection hurt me.

"Bloody hell, Granger," he groans pushing me away, "As much as I would _like _to-"

"Don't say it's too soon," I whisper, sitting up. "Cause you and I both know, it's _not_. Hell, it's been murder without you-"

"And what about what I did to you? You can't just _ignore _that. I mean yeah it's all fine and dandy you're leaving Weasley, but let's face it, the bloody wanker has no boundary issues when it comes to you,"

"And you _don't_? Because I _know _you're quite possessive too, if not _more_ than Ron!"

Draco sighs and looks to me.

"So why are you so insistent that I should hate you for what happened?! It was an accident! I didn't end up paralyzed or suffering from amnesia..."

"It's just-"

"Nothing!"

My breath is coming out in sharp pants. Draco's just staring at me.

"Or do you really think you don't deserve me?"

Reaching up, to take a hold of his shoulders, I pull myself closer to him.

"Don't cry," he runs his fingers along my cheek, gathering the tears upon the tips.

"But it hurts," I sniff. "What you're doing _hurts _me. You said... you didn't want that to happen, well stop it. Stop pushing me away and carrying on like nothing happened!"

It really _does _hurt. My heart feels like it's being ripped in half. Ripped, torn, and crushed into million pieces. It's getting harder to breathe. Harder to stay up straight.

"But something _did_-"

"I mean with us!" I curl my fingers in the fabric of his shirt. I try to control my breathing enough to get out what I needed to say to him. Each inhale feels like a stab in the back with a blunt blade. Crippling.

"You said you had them too. The dreams. So why... why do this? Why let one... _incident _take control over you? Don't you remember how you _felt_?"

My heart... is aching. Crying for the hope of our future.

He holds my head in his hands, staring into my eyes. His eyes are glossy with his own tears, but none fall.

"Of course I do..."

"Then _stop _this madness!" I pull myself forward, meeting his lips with mine for a second time, "You're only human, Draco, you're allowed to make mistakes! So please, just stop" and I kissed him yet again.

"Hermione..." he mumbles against my lips.

I can sense it... he's giving in and I suddenly feel very nervous. Like it's my first time, so exciting and at the same time scary. Wondering if I would I pass the test of being good enough, to have it happen again...

Just feel... just feel... I tell myself over and over.

Feel his lips against my neck, his hands... underneath my shirt, grazing my back...

A small gasp leaves me and my toes curl into the bed. My body just increased by ten degrees.

"You really need to stop those thoughts," he says, pulling back, and exhaling long, deep, breaths. "Or this will end way quicker than I want,"

"I can't help it," I whisper biting my lip, "_You're _the one who's invading my mind..."

Looking at him, I watch him drop his hand down to the dressing around my shoulder. It's also the moment I realized the sleeve of my shirt is missing. Obviously he severed it to get to the wound.

"Or maybe-"

"It's fine" I push his hand away, "There's no pain! You took very good care of me. So... um... can we continue? I'll... I'll promise to keep a clear head."

His lips twitch to a smirk. Oh God, how I've missed that smirk. The one that weakens my knees and makes my heart race. But his eyes... What is he thinking about this time?

"You...are so _incorrigible_"

"I just know what I want," I sigh, reinforcing my hold on his arms, "And I want _you_." And on more than one level... I just... love this man so much.

To prove my point, I kissed him once again, then I begin to unbutton his shirt. He pushes me back just as quickly, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Did... you just say...you _love _me?"

I sniff and braved a look to his eyes, "Well I thought about it... but yes," I say without skipping a beat, "And I will say it again if I must. I love you, Draco. Ever since I woke up."

We kissed again.

I am happy when he doesn't push me away this time. In fact, he pushes _into_ me, and I fall back on the bed. I yank the shirt off his shoulders. He pulls back a second time, shrugging the material from his body.

Tilting my head just a bit, I admire him, and smile. He's just like how I remember. Draco shakes the hair out of his face before dropping down, hovering over me as he stares into my eyes. I want to touch more of him, but Draco laced our fingers together, preventing me from doing so.

"Me too, love, I swear it on Salazar's Grave, I love you too," he whispers before he leans back down to kiss me.

My body fills up with joy and my heart takes off madly from his words. I arch toward him, gripping his waist to keep close, reveling from feeling the muscles underneath.

I hear him sigh, and his fingers dance along my arms and waist before leaving my person completely. Sitting back up he reaches for the wand on the nightstand then points it at my chest, muttering the Severing Charm, ripping my shirt right in half. He peels away the torn pieces.

The sudden cool air erupts goosebumps all along my torso, "Was that really necessary?"

Draco flashes me a grin and does it again, with my bra.

"Yes. Don't want to jar anything in your newly healed arm, do you?" he pulls it away too, leaving me bare before him.

"You can't," I reach over to bring him close to me again, "That's only for when I decide to Apparate..."

"Semantics" he said, before dipping his head down to kiss along my jaw line. His wand making quick work with the rest of my clothes, and then did the same with his...

* * *

I wake to the sound of rain drops against the window. It's still dark outside, confirming to me that it's still late.

My stomach growls. The sound is loud and soon I hear something stir behind me.

Looking over my shoulder, I see Draco his stomach, facing me, sleeping. The lamp on the side table gives his body an angelic glow.

I'd never felt so happy in all my life. A part of me wanted to wake him up. To run my fingers through his shaggy locks of hair, and have another round of intense love-making.

I blushed at the last thought. I remember vaguely how forward I had been on that last day of the dream... where it had been the first time I said those three glorious words. Words, he had said... just a few hours ago.

Love.

He _loves _me. And I, him.

Which I suppose is what made our conversation so... emotional to begin with. But I am glad we had it. Cause now, there's no turning back. We can actually work on rekindling our relationship. Our understanding of each other...

Of course there's still Ron... and Harry and Ginny to take into consideration. But they'll just have to grow to accept it.

I still can't believe Draco sent off that note with those two words. Two words I never even _used _in all my life, despite how angry I've been. My parents taught me better than that.

Oh God, telling my parents will be brutal. They only think I'm taking a break from Ron and the other Weasley's. Waiting and hoping that one day I will just slip back into that life and yet... here I am, in bed with another man. A man who I've grown to love with all of my heart... the very man every one of my age _hates_.

But they will grow to like him, just as I have...

I feel the tell-tale signs of my body as it slowly wakes up, and I find myself wanting him... again.

But he looks so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake him up.

My stomach growls once more. Louder this time.

"Hungry?" He whispers, and I almost knocked myself out of the bed from hearing his voice.

After a few shortened breaths, I watch him lift his head to look at me, grinning. A part of me has that sinking feeling that his 'hunger' comment had nothing to do with food...

"I thought you were sleeping..." I say turning away from him. I don't like that look he's giving me at all.

"Well..." I hear him shift, but I don't look back this time. He brushes away my hair from my shoulder, "I _was_ until you said something about... wanting me again?"

Bollocks. So he had- no. Don't. It's best to just ignore it.

I can see him check my dressing out of the corner of my eye. Heck, I can see his eyes burrowing into my side! So I distract myself with watching the water droplets pelting at the window, catching the odd flash of lightning.

"What time is it?"

He pinches my ribcage, making me jump high into the air, "AH!"

I collapse on my side.

"You dare to ignore me?" he teases and then he crawls over me, in the same position he was in earlier when we... um... reconnected.

He raises on eyebrow at me, "Is that what you're calling it now?"

I push him hard in the stomach, causing him to grunt. I can feel my stomach eating itself, "Get off me and go and get me something to eat!"

"Ordering me around in my house are you?" He says kissing my jaw.

"All part and parcel of taking care of me" I grip on his shoulders, trying to push him away. But it been my growling stomach to scare him off.

"Alright," he says, brushing his thumb against my cheek, "Twist my arm, why don't you,"

After he repairs his trousers and slips on, he leaves. For that moment I sigh staring up at the ceiling, then I go to check the time on my mobile phone. Just after two in the morning. I further went to check my messages, seeing a bunch from Mum.

I feel a sudden chill and so I pull up more sheets around me. I wonder what _exactly _Draco said to her in the letter. What... _lie _he told her.

It's here, that Draco came back, with a tray of fruits.

He slides back into the bed with me, offering me the tray.

"You call this making me something?" I say helping myself to some apple slices.

He raised one finger to me, "You never said I should," joining in on picking at the fruit. "Only to _get _you something,"

"So... it's my fault? Well then... _you _don't get to have any," I pick up the tray and turn my back on him, but Draco stops me half-way. Putting his hand right on my waist.

And his hand is _ice-cold_.

"Yikes!"

Turning my head over my shoulder to glare at him, he just flashes me a wicked grin, "You're so warm..."

"Get those away! You're making me cold"

He picks at more of the fruit, "That's the idea, love"

I gasp. He called me... he...

He kisses my neck, sending pleasurable waves waltzing down my spine.

"Draco... I'm trying to eat,"

I feel his lips twitch against my skin, "I know... I can wait,"

"Well wait further away, will you? It's very hard to do this when you're doing that,"

But damn did I, miss this. Missed... _us_.

He added his hands into the mix, gently massaging my spine, and didn't let up until the last piece of fruit was gone. But now I am far too... wound up to just sleep.

Prat.

Draco gives me a knowing smirk, before he pushes away the tray. It lands on the floor with a loud clang, rivaling the claps of thunder from the storm outside. Before he captured my lips in a heated kiss.

Yes... he really _is _addicting.

* * *

_**Morning**_

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The noise startles me awake. At first I see nothing but the shining sun. The bright blue sky. I see an owl on the windowsill, pecking away at the frame. It's Harry's new owl, Lola.

Great... just the morning call I needed. _More _judgements.

I roll over, realizing for the first time that Draco isn't in bed with me. No note either. Where could he have gone?

Oh no, please don't tell me yesterday hadn't been a mistake. I know he was hesitant at first but I... I...

Oh God, I practically threw myself at him, didn't I?

No wonder...

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Blast that owl. I check the clock on my phone. It's just past eight in the morning.

Pushing through the stiffness of my arm, I gather the covers with me, as I shuffle my way over to the window, thrusting it open to fetch the letter. I hesitate once I see my name poorly written on the envelope.

That's not Harry's writing.

It's Ron's.

Well... _crap_. He can't even give me one day?

"Now _that _is a vision I can live with, for the rest of my life,"

I jump from hearing Draco's voice. Lola squawked and rustled her feathers.

"Holy hell, you scared me!"

I set the letter down and faced Draco. He's... shirtless and... his hair is all over the place. Charming. Then I noticed he brought me breakfast! So I guess this answers my question of where he went this morning.

I chew on the inside of my lip. He brought me breakfast in the dreams too...

"Yes, a cooked meal this time. What's that you got there?"

I'd been too busy admiring him, I didn't get the chance to hide the letter. Heck, it wasn't until Draco whistled and waved his hand in my face did I actually move again.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Draco broke into a wide grin, "The letter, who sent it to you?"

"Oh..." my voice became very high, "Uh, Ron... he uh, sent it to me" I tucked one strand of hair behind my ear, before engaging Draco's reaction.

"Burn it," he growls, setting the tray down on a nearby table.

Blinking. I stare him, not really sure if I heard him correctly. "Sorry?"

"You said he yelled at you yesterday, don't think I've forgotten that..." he motions to the letter, "And _that's _his apology? Trust me it's best to just burn it."

Staring down at the letter and then turn to look at Lola. She meets my gaze with her blue eyes.

"He's expecting a response. I can't just _ignore_-"

"Fine," Draco sighs, leaving my side to rip off a piece of the parchment, "Fuck you," he says while writing the words.

"Draco!"

I try to stop him from sending it, but he used his arm to prevent me from getting any closer. Using his other hand, he rolls up the note and ties it to Lola, feeding her a treat before she takes off in the air.

I glare at him, "I can't believe you just did that!"

He shrugs and then turns back to me, "Well you want to give the message that he's dug the grave of your relationship..."

"Yes, but there were more... _adult _ways to go about it!"

"Right because he was rather mature _yelling _at you and everything," he curls his arm around my middle. The warmth from his hand signals to me just how cold I am.

"You're freezing. You should go back to bed..."

"I'm fine," I try to push his hands away from me. I will not let him distract me. Not after what he just did! I'm mad at Ron yes, but he didn't deserve that. I went to see what he had actually wrote to me.

_I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't think about what I said until it was too late. I understand that this thing with Malfoy-_

Draco snatches it from me before I could read anymore.

"Draco!"

I turn around to try to get it back from him, but Draco just dodges my attack with ease.

"_Yes _he did deserve it. He made you cry, so the bugger will have to suffer the consequences. Now please, get back into the bed and have the food I brought you. Don't make me use force..."

I raise one eyebrow at his words. Force? Draco eyes me up and down, then wags his eyebrows. I feel the heat rush to my face.

I really hate it when he does that.

I need to stay angry with him!

"Forget it" I growled in return, "I need to call my parents."

"There's no need for that." Draco says, covering my hand with his. "I told them you're staying with a friend for the weekend...and will ring them Monday"

Turning right around, I stare at Draco with shock.

"What? You said- I mean you told them that I... _what?! _How are they okay with that? They only _just _allowed me to leave the house on my own!"

"Well yeah it took a bit convincing on my part, but check for yourself..." He strolls over to his desk. "She sent this,"

I grab the parchment and read the words before me.

_Hermione,_

_Okay I understand, you're a big girl. Of course it's okay for you to spend the weekend with your friends! Although your Father says otherwise, I say go for it. It's good for you to get out of the house and spend time with the ones you grew up with at school. _

_See you Monday!_

_With love,  
Mum._

Hmm... I suppose... it's not _too _bad...

I am still annoyed with him going behind my back!

"When did she send this?" I look back to my phone, still trying not to look at Draco.

"Just after she asked about dinner. Speaking _of _food..."

Draco takes my phone from me, ignoring my protests and guides me over to the bed.

"Your breakfast is getting cold,"

After a very quiet meal... and a lot of silent treatment on my part... began my weekend with Draco.

A weekend filled with long conversations, more forgiveness and silent treatments... some dining... and other activities leaving me unable to walk. Usually.

Ron hadn't bothered to contact me again, nor did Harry or Ginny for that matter.

I suppose Draco's... _tactless _response scared them off...

Swell. Now I am in a _bigger _hole than I started out with.

* * *

Then came Monday.

I really didn't want to leave, but Draco had business to do overseas and according to the letter, I told my parents this is the day I would return back home.

"Mum, Dad, I'm home,"

Tossing my keys to the counter, I walk around the open space searching for them. Their office's closed on Monday's so not seeing them right away is a bit surprising.

"Hello, Hermione..."

I turn right around.

Harry is standing right in my living room.

"Harry...?"

He strolls over with his hands in his pockets. His expression is completely blank.

"Um... this is a surprise."

Harry nods, "Yeah your Mum let me in on her way out to the store, said you were just on your way back from a friend's house." I see his green eyes flicker as he strokes his chin. "Funny enough, I know all your friends, as they are my friends too... and I doubt it was your Healer, so that leaves only... _one _person."

My heart stills and Harry stares at me. I don't like where this is going... at all.

"And... I'll try to ask this as delicately as I could...were you with Malfoy?"

A sigh passes my lips, "Harry..."

"Just... answer yes or no, Hermione. Please? I'm going to ask you why you were with him, just... tell me if you were."

Seconds ticked by... then minutes... or what felt like minutes.

I nod once, "Yes... I was."

Harry shuts his eyes, "So then... that confirms it..."

Gulping, I try to keep my focus on Harry.

Harry shows me the torn piece of parchment, "Lola gave me this instead of Ron because she knew you weren't the one who wrote it. Just uh... little spell Kingsley taught me the other day. It's uh, to detect plagiarism and uh... untrustworthy sources."

Untrustworthy comment aside, I feel a weight lift up from my shoulders. So Ron _hadn't _read it.

Good. I still have a... chance to end things graciously.

"Doesn't mean Ron isn't going mad with worry as it's been... three days since he wrote you..."

"What, you haven't talked to him since?"

"No, he just asks me everyday... if I've seen Lola..."

Harry whistles and Lola, been on the window this entire time, flies over to me. "I'm going to leave her with you, so you can send Ron your response."

"Thanks. Say Harry... you're not going to say anything about this to anyone, are you?" I lick my lips, my eyes pleading with Harry's. Please. _Please _don't say anything!

"What... you do with your business Hermione, is just that. Your business. Just... don't forget to write him, okay? No matter how... upset you are. He uh... he wants to hear from you..."

"Right... of course."

I pull out Ron's letter from my pocket.

I was surprised when Draco didn't burn it, like he wanted me to, so it gave me the chance to actually read it.

I give a smile to Harry just before I lead him out of the house.

Taking a deep breath, I glance down and read what Ron wrote.

_I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't think about what I said until it was too late. I understand that this thing with Malfoy is weird, but we'll get through this..._

I take a seat down on my couch.

_We always get through things, that's what makes our love so... so strong. Not that I am trying to scare you off or anything, I'm just trying to stay honest, just like you taught me too. Mistakes happen. Mum always takes off her ring when she's washing dishes, and... I remember that you do that too! I let the jealousy take over and just... well, you know... ugly. __I hate fighting with you, always have... so I hope you can forgive me._

_Auror training is horrendous. I'm paired up with Seamus and well.. you remember how he was at school right? Always blowing things up without any control? Oh yeah... great fun._

I smirk at this. Yes... I remember the fifty feathers Flitwick gave Seamus before he mastered the Hover Charm...

_But the job is very rewarding. Harry is working with Cho... much to Ginny's dismay. Not that she has anything to worry about, the bloody bint is a weeper. Oops, sorry, shouldn't have written that. Anyway, just take care alright?_

_Take as many weeks as you need. _

_Ron_

A small tear runs down my cheek. Oy... breaking it off with Ron will be harder than I thought.

* * *

**E/N:** weird place to leave it at, I know... but it works. I thought about having Ron read Draco's tactless note, but... went against it in editing... this works.


	11. All Hope Is Lost

**A/N:** hello my lovely readers. Thanks again so much for reviewing and following! it means so much to me, really.

Sorry for the late update..

* * *

Chapter 10

I must've re-read Ron's letter a dozen times, before I finally my tore my eyes away.

_Mistakes happen... _

_I hope you can forgive me..._

He believes this is just a hurdle we will overcome one day and I... I will just magically jump back into his open arms and reclaim my love for him...

But I... I just can't. I see no qualities of Ron for me to actually love him. All he's shown is his jealousy and anger and with the way Harry looked at me as I confirmed the note had been from Draco, it leaves me no choice but to stay away as far as possible.

Another tear trails down my cheek, he really wished I said no. That I _hadn't _been with Draco, that I've been locked up here at home, focusing on getting better and let the connection between Draco and myself die like Theo said it would...

My heart winces of the thought. It can't go away now. Not when we spent so much time together. If anything, I say it _strengthened _our bond. Heck, I'm splitting with Ron over it, so that's reason enough that this should work. But I can't get Harry's expression out of my head.

He promised he wouldn't say anything, but I have a feeling Ginny might get it out of him one way or another... the girl is quite persuasive when it comes to her brothers. Ron especially since he's the closest to her by age. I just have to hope that Harry stands his ground...

"Oh Hermione, you're home!"

Mum calls from behind me. I toss the letter to the side and face her.

"Has Harry already left?"

I nod once, "Left about five minutes ago..." my voice is soft as I try not to let my emotions get the best of me, but seeing how concerned my mother looked, I hadn't done a good impression of hiding them very well.

"Bad news?"

Dropping my gaze down. I wait for her to join me on the sofa.

"It depends on how you look at it." Taking a deep breath, I turn to face her. I dread to think what she'll say after I tell her. But I have to. It's the first step if I want her to accept my relationship with Draco, I mean, it would make telling my Father a whole lot easier.

Mum takes a hold of my hand, "Hermione? What's wrong, dear?"

I watch her fingers rub mine, before I meet her eyes. No sense in prolonging it...

"No... nothing's okay anymore."

"You didn't have a set back did you? Did you want me to call the Healer?"

"Oh no, it's nothing like that... it's just..." I take a deep breath, "I've realized... I'm not in love with Ron anymore."

I don't know if Mum heard me, I said it so quietly.

Mum shakes her head, "Now dear you know the Healer said it'll just take time. It's just been a few weeks, you can't rush these things. You'll see."

"No, Mum, it's not... like that"

My heart picks up its pace. She looks really worried now. More worried than I am about my connection with Draco breaking. But I can't... keep this from her.

"Now Hermione, you know-"

"_No_" I said more forcefully, "It isn't." I regret sounding like I did, as Mum looks hurt. "Sorry, just... please, let me just explain."

Mum gives me a half-smile, and a nod to proceed. My throat suddenly feels dry, and my palms are sweaty. Oh, this was so much easier to go through my head...

"Remember when I said I was going out? Well, I went to see Ron..."

I can tell she wants to say something, but I don't give her chance.

"You know, wondering about Easter, but I... I had to turn him down, saying that I would need another week away. Of course Ron didn't take the news well, and we ended up fighting and be brought up... stuff I didn't want to talk to him about, so then I left. I had full intentions to return back home, but as I got to the Apparition Point, I collided with someone, and ended up landing somewhere else..."

I released a breath before continuing, "I um..." for a moment I debated on telling her the truth, but I quickly realized things wouldn't go well when she found out half my arm was off. I had to fib.

"I couldn't leave the place I arrived in, it had a ward preventing me from doing so, so I... I had to send you a letter,"

"And good that you did, your Father was in a right state when you didn't return home for dinner. Not that I am blaming you, as it was out of your control."

"Mum..."

"Right sorry, please continue"

The dull drum of my heart echoes in my ears, now for the hard part...

I cleared the tickle in my throat and went on, "Right, well the thing is... I was um... with um... a boy." I hear her take a sharp breath, "A boy by the name of Draco Malfoy."

I sit still, trying to gauge her reaction, but Mum remains stoic.

"Would this be the same boy your Healer often mentioned? The one you dreamt of?"

If I weren't so close to her, I swear her lips didn't even move.

I drop my head back down, "He's more than just a dream, Mum..."

Mum leans in closer to me, "What was that dear?"

Straightening my spine, I once again, meet her gaze, "Draco is _more _than just a dream. I..." my throat is dry once again, "I... I love him."

For the next few minutes Mum says nothing. I feared this would happen, but I couldn't bring myself to lie to her.

"And I get that everyone is trying to stay optimistic about this whole Ron thing... but after spending the weekend with Draco, I can't ignore what my heart wants."

Mum braced herself, "You know your happiness means the world to your Father and I, Hermione." She started to stroke my hair. "We both love you so much, and will always be behind you no matter what. But I think you're taking this... situation a little too much to the extreme."

"What?"

How can she think that and say she's on my side?

Mum studies me carefully, "You're just confused. What you think you feel is just what your Healer said. You may not love Ron now, but... I'm sure given time you will. And as far as the other boy goes... well, it'll pass."

Swallowing I try to will my rapid heart to calm down, she's not getting it!

"No, Mum you're not listening to me!"

"Now Hermione don't be like that! Your Healer told us your feelings for this other boy is only temporary..."

My body tenses at the word. No... not after what happened between us... it won't happen. I won't _let _it happen! She reaches for my hand again.

"Look, I'm sorry for sounding harsh, but I just didn't want you to get your hopes up Hermione. You have to know, this is temporary...the love you _think _you feel for this boy isn't anything. The love you have for Ron only trans-"

"I've already slept with him! So don't tell me what I feel for Draco isn't anything!"

Mum's eyes widened, and immediately I bowed my head, ashamed of my outburst. Shoot. I didn't mean to say anything about _that _especially with my own mother as she is the type to believe that couples should get married first before they are intimate...

But she... she was telling me how I should feel. I thought she understood my situation?

"Um... what was that Hermione? Did... did you cheat on Ron?"

For several minutes, I don't say anything. Cheating would imply that I... felt bad for what I did. For betraying Ron's faith in me, but I don't because I _don't_ feel anything toward Ron. Yet now when you look at it _that _way, I find it very hard for Mum or Dad to take my side on this...

"Hermione, I asked you a question..." She says, her voice firm.

"I knew you wouldn't understand," I murmur, slouching slightly. She's acting like I'm twelve, not twenty-four...

Mum frowns at me, "I'm trying to, Hermione, I really am..."

"No, you just want me to ignore these feelings and concentrate on getting back with Ron because you believe them to being temporary." Even saying the word myself leaves a foul taste in my mouth. Bitter and grainy.

"But I'm telling you, I can't! It doesn't feel right when I try to do what everyone wants."

A tear escapes my eye, and Mum reaches over to me, "Oh Hermione, don't cry sweetheart"

My heart feels trapped in a vice. Tightening and clutching on each inhale, I fear my chest will capsize upon it, "But it hurts... no one gets it. He _loves _me!"

"What?"

I sniff roughly, "Draco... he told me he loves me, so... really I can't just, walk away from him, Mum. He wants me in his life as much as I want him in mine!"

"How can he, if you were the one that had the dream?" Mum said frowning. "Hermione you really are taking this way too deep, perhaps you should-"

"NO!"

"Don't yell at me, I'm your Mother!"

"Well you're not listening to me! I just told you he _told _me he loves me and the first thing you say, is I made it up?!"

"Well look at the facts, Hermione. You were the one with the dream. This... Draco character had no report of being in the hospital, so-"

"Actually he was there, he... he visited me after hours!"

Mum raises one eyebrow, "What?"

"But that's beside the point. You want to know how it's possible for him to love me, and I'll tell you. Really, I'll try to make it as simple as possible, and perhaps after the fact, you will understand where I'm coming from."

Mum purses her lips, her face turning sour. I take a moment to gather my thoughts. Licking my overly dry lips on a few occasions.

"We... as in Draco and myself, are magically connected. It happened at the accident. Usually in those cases, our Aura's, which is the ability for us to have magic, gets affected. Because of the dream I had, my Aura feels bounded toward Draco. And Draco... well he visited me so, he feels the same. But later on, I found out, he too... um... had a dream..."

Of course, explaining to Mum just _how _Draco and I had the same dream would be... saved for a later time. A much, _much _later time. Maybe even never.

"The same dream?" Mum says cautiously, "Very rarely people would-oh right, but being of magical status, I suppose it will be normal?"

I nodded once.

"Yes. And yes it's said it is only temporary, but after the weekend..."

I close my eyes. The stabbing ache in my chest subsides, albeit, barely.

"You think because you... were together, it will change?"

I hope so... I _really _hope so. I'll have to meet with Theo to know for sure.

Then, out of nowhere, I feel myself being pulled into a hug. Her hands run up and down my back, tickling my spine.

"Oh Hermione... I'm sorry, sweetheart"

"Is everything okay in here?" Dad hollers walking into the room. I sniff a few times before lifting my head from Mum's shoulder to greet him properly.

"Yes," Mum says, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Good, cause lunch is about ready"

And he leaves again. Mum rubs my shoulder gently.

"You don't think it'll happen do you?" I ask, drawing her attention back to my face.

Mum chews her lip, "It's hard to say, your magical world is a very complex place, _anything _is possible really. Well no, I shouldn't say that..."

"Just... not this, right?"

"Well you're my baby girl, and I feel for you sweetheart. Sex is a huge commitment and if... if the answer ends up being not what you want..."

"I know..." I bow my head and another tear escapes my eye.

"It will be all right, Hermione. I'm with you all the way."

Picking my head up, I stare at her with surprise, "So... you... you're not disappointed in me? You know, for cheating on Ron?"

Mum frowns, "I could never be disappointed in you, Hermione. You're my daughter and I love you with all my heart. We'll get through this, together,"

She pats my leg and then she catches the folded letter on the coffee table, "Oh, what's this?"

She takes the letter before I could reach it. Slouching slightly, I sit here with bated breath as she reads away.

"Why... this is from Ronald," Mum sighs.

I get up from the sofa, keeping my back to her, "It arrived a few days ago... Harry..." I gulp down the sudden nausea, swirling away in my stomach, "Harry stopped by and asked... why it's taken me so long to reply..."

"Is... um, is he aware about what happened on the weekend? With you and-um, Draco is it?"

My eyes fall closed, as I concentrate on my breathing to compose myself. In... and out. In... and out.

"Hermione?"

I jump a little from her sudden voice, before I turn back to face her, "Yes, Harry asked about it, but he... he didn't want to know the story, I guess I can't really blame him for that, he's Ron's best friend. Of course, he may suspect..."

Mum sets the letter down, then she gets up to approach me, "Hermione," she takes a hold of both my hands this time.

"He hates him, Mum. Everyone I know, hates Draco just because of what happened in school, it doesn't matter that he's changed now, all they see is this... immature _boy _that caused havoc at Hogwarts."

She tucks the strand of hair that fell before my eyes, behind my ear then uses that same hand to cup my cheek. I can feel the tears start to escape my eyes once again.

"It'll be okay, Hermione. We'll take care of this, one step at a time okay? Now... let's have some lunch your father made"

* * *

_A Few Days Later..._

Today before my appointment with Theo, I decided to return to Diagon Alley, to check out my shop with Lavender and Parvati. Running through the possibilities of _what _it could be. Going by Lavender's directions I am able to locate it without difficulty.

Imagine my surprise, when I see the beauty shop before me.

Strange. I, for one, never really cared for such a thing. I mean, yes, there been the Yule Ball and Graduation, perhaps Ginny and Harry's wedding... but that's pretty much _it _for me. I never really thought it necessary otherwise. We go to Hogwarts to learn not... pick up boys.

I entered the place and took in the surroundings. We have potions, books, robes, jewellery, the works.

"Hermione!" Parvati cheered. I didn't even realize she was there. "Oh it's such a surprise to see you! I thought... well, I mean with Ron saying you're taking another week off..."

Blinking, I raise one eyebrow to Parvati, "Ron? What do you mean... he... was he _here?_"

Parvati nodded, "He just left about ten minutes ago. Thought to um, keep us up to date about you before he set off to the Ministry."

"Right... of course" I say more to myself than her as I flash back to his letter... and of how... sorry he was for making assumptions about Draco... trying to convince himself that what we have is anything worth salvaging...

The response letter proved to being quite the challenge. Luckily I had Mum with me and she told me just to keep it simple.

"Well actually I am just stopping by before I head off to St Mungo's for my follow-up appointment. You know, he might let me work this week"

That had been a blatant lie. I haven't planned on coming back to work... not _yet _anyway.

"Hermione!" Hollered Lavender as she joined Parvati's side. She's grinning like the Cheshire Cat, "I found out about something _very _interesting..."

Staring at her, I'm not sure what to make of her expression, only to know it's never a good thing. Parvati's body shakes eagerly, "Ooh, _do_ tell!"

She looks right at me, "Remember that harpy from Slytherin, you know, Pansy? She's one of our regular customers, and I mean by owl post only, anyway, turns out she was in Diagon Alley the other day... or was it the weekend?"

For a second, Lavender poised herself, tapping her chin thoughtfully, "Eh, I can't remember. Anyway, she was with that skank Greengrass, can't remember her name starts with a D or was it an A?"

"Daphne was in our year," Parvati added. "Astoria is her sister, two years younger"

Lavender rolled her eyes, "Whatever still not important! Anyway..." she gave me a sly smirk.

"She said _Draco _turned her away because, he was with Hermione!" Lavender grinned, "Remember how I told you she ran up and hugged him? Well... I suppose the feeling's mutual when it comes to the two of you if he turned Pansy away!" Lavender winked.

Parvati frowned, "But what about Ron? He was just here and said you needed more time off and..." she gave me a timid look.

Folding my arms, "It's... nothing really." Telling my Mum about Draco is one thing... these two, completely out of the question!

"Just had a little mishap, you know-"

"She said you were bleeding everywhere!"

I see both Parvati's eyes and mouth pop open. "Merlin's beard, are you okay?"

"Obviously if she's walking about!" Lavender snapped, "But the _main _question is, why did I have to find this through Pansy? We're your best friends, Hermione!"

That bit of information scares me. The only time I really spent with these girls in the dream were at on my hens night.

Parvati, "Well what I like to know is why are you spending time with Malfoy in the first place? Shouldn't you be focusing more time and energy on Ronald?"

Lavender drummed her fingers on her chin, "Yes, but have you _seen _Malfoy lately? Can't say I blame the girl!" Lavender winks at me again.

Parvati snarled, "You're _not _helping the situation, Lavender!"

"Oh hogwash! I mean Seamus did bring it to my attention just a few days ago and-"

I tune the rest of her babble out once I hear Seamus' name. Since when does Seamus know about _my _business? And _why _would he be discussing it with her?!

But wait... Ronald had mentioned that he worked with Seamus in Auror training... and he was rather _annoyed _after I forgot about his ring...

A ring I still have yet to wear...

Did he run his mouth off about our problems? It's bad enough I had to deal with Harry... I can only imagine what Ginny would do if she ever found out.

I am very grateful that the store isn't busy, nor are any of our customers nearby to actually hear our conversation...

"I believe it's about that time for my appointment," I grit, nodding off to Parvati and then to Lavender. She isn't that thrilled.

"Hey, don't you run off! We have important matters to discuss!"

"Well frankly, I don't really _care_ what you want. I'm out,"

And with my head held high, I storm out of the place. Great, now I feel much more stressed since I woke up.

* * *

I take two steps before St Mungo's and then out of nowhere, my body tenses and I find myself frozen mid-stride.

I... I've been hit with the Body-Binding Curse. But... who? And _why _so close to the hospital?

"_So_ Mudblood," Sneers a harsh voice. I know that voice from anywhere...

Pansy. She stalks around me like a vulture ready to attack, her head tilted and her eyes ablaze.

"You _think _you can traipse into _my _life and _steal _my boyfriend, huh?!"

Sucking on my own lips I really try to pry them open, but it's no use. My tongue's glued to the roof of my mouth.

Pansy took two more steps to bridge the gap between us, so close, I can see her nostrils flaring, "That because he helped you, gives you the right to put your grubby paws all over him?! Well let me tell _you_, Mudblood. Your little fantasy is _over_. Draco... Draco is _mine_. Always has, and always will be. And after today, consider yourself _gone!_"

She looks so determined when she says that... My eyes catch her fingers playing her wand.

She wouldn't... no... no she _can't! _Not with so many witnesses about!

"Best of all," Pansy said gleefully, raising her chin, "I can't _wait _to see the look on your face once he tosses you off like the grub that you are!"

She spat the last words so harshly, I even felt her saliva hit me in the face.

She brandished her wand back and forth like a metronome and giggled. The sound harsh and biting like nails on a chalk board. Irritating my ear drums and sparking the hairs on my neck. It reminded me of Umbridge, whenever she did her little 'coughs' to gain attention.

Pansy pushed back the fallen hair from her face. "Oh and don't even _think _about going back to him. I've already set up new wards so... " she shoots me an evil grin, that of a shark, "Tah-tah!" and then she stalks off.

The seconds tick by or minutes, I couldn't be sure, just that no one around seems to notice that I am frozen in time.

She didn't cast a Disillusionment Charm on me did she? I didn't think Pansy would be wise enough for such a thing...

Upon my wayward thinking, Pansy had released from the spell. My arms go slack and my knees buckle from under me, propelling my body forward awkwardly. A pair of hands wrap around my middle, preventing me from falling into the steps head first.

The arms tighten and I find myself pulled backward. I look over my shoulder at my saviour.

"Ginny?"

She rubs my shoulder, "You all right? You almost had a nasty spill there,"

"Oh... it was nothing. Just... tripped"

I didn't want to bring her my problems. It's bad enough having to deal with Lavender and Parvati... but I know from the look on her face, she doesn't believe me.

"What?"

Ginny folds her arms, "Okay Hermione, I get that you don't want to spend time with Ron or... Harry or any of us for that matter, but you're my best friend. I can tell when you're hiding something from me,"

"But I'm not,"

She raises one eyebrow from me, "Well Harry surely didn't want to talk about it, and well, we girls don't almost faint for nothing!" She looked around quickly and then leant toward me, "Are you pregnant?"

The word hits me like a bucket of ice. Chilling my blood and numbing my bones. Where the heck did she come up with that?

"Well it's obvious isn't it?" She points to the doors of St Mungo's. "Why else would you be visiting St Mungo's if it weren't for the possibility that you'll be a mother?!"

"How could I, if I've been in a coma for an entire month?! I doubt they would've given me any treatments if I was with child!"

I shudder to think, that I could be carrying Ron's baby...

"Those things are easily missed, especially early on, and well the only treatment you got was just a Calming Draught, which they recommend for regulating your stress levels!"

"I'm _not _pregnant!" I hissed, my fists tensing, "Nor will I ever become pregnant! I mean, not until after marriage you know, like it _should _be!"

Ginny's expression hardened, "Don't yell at me! I just happen to _know _the signs, you know being pregnant myself and such. So don't-"

"Pansy cast the Body-Bind Spell on me!" I snarled, I really didn't want to tell her this, but with the way she's going on about the stupid baby business, I have no choice in the matter.

"Okay? So no, I wasn't fainting. In fact I _haven't _been with Ron like that for... for some time, so stop it!"

It brought me back to the time in the dream when she voiced why I _hadn't _been pregnant after she announced hers with Blaise Zabini...

But now, she's pregnant with Harry's baby... weird how similar those situations are...

Wait, what if she brings this little incident to Harry? Oh God... no she can't! It would just... be really awkward, never mind the fact that Draco used the Contraceptive Charm, just knowing that Harry would find out...

No. He won't.

"Pansy? You... _what_?"

Ginny's voice breaks me out of my reverie. Acting casual, I fold my arms and sigh, "Yes, she was here, showed up out of nowhere and we had words... or rather she stunned me so she could sneer at me"

I'm worried of what Pansy would do to keep Draco close...

"Anyway I am here to visit my Healer, about my progress, you know... to see if I'm fit to go back to work and all that"

Ginny frowns, "Oh..."

Her soft words sadden me.

"Right so... there would be no need to mention any of this to Harry okay?"

"I never bring our conversations to Harry. It's not his business what we girls talk about!" She takes a hold of my hand, "Come on, I'll walk with you,"

"What of your appointment?"

"Okay so I'll walk you half way to your Healer then,"

* * *

**_Theo's__ Office_**

I'm worried. Very... worried. It's been five minutes and Theo has yet to say anything. To write anything. Had I been wrong in telling him about what happened with Mum and Draco? That leaving Ron would be the best?

Silence.

My ears are picking up on the smallest of noises. Let it be the gentle chirping of the birds outside, the harsh whipping of the ceiling fan against the ceiling, or the air entering through my nostrils... it all here, amplified, echoing around me.

I will myself to voice my concern, but... nothing but a high-pitch squeak, passes my lips.

Theo runs his hand over his face, as though pained, "Actually... your mother's right" he shifts uncomfortably, "Um, intimacy doesn't improve the bond, despite the emotions involved. Aura Bonds don't have that, it'suh, more complicated then that actually. And it pains me to say this but the bond is temporary, Hermione...and going by your recent Aura levels...you don't have much time"

He said that so casually and... disjointed, my skin feels riddles with spiders and my pulse stops, leaving most of my body colder than ice. Complicated...? How is it complicated?

"What? How long?"

Theo lets out a ragged breath, "There's no easier way to say this..."

At this, I feel the last piece of hope in my heart, shatter away. They always say eyes were the gateway to the soul, and Theo's mirrored my emotions.

"Twelve hours until your love for Ron returns."

I feel the sickness rush back full force. Less than a day?! I... I have... my head swirls and my vision blurs. Chaos. Complete, and utter _chaos _consumes my mind. My brain is throbbing.

"No..."

The tears well in my eyes and I curl my arms around my middle, quelling my swirling stomach. The tears are hot against my skin, like razor blades. Digging and scraping their way down my cheeks.

"No..."

"Hermione, I'm-"

"NO!"

* * *

**E/N:** Oi that conversation with her mother took the longest to sort out, so hope it was okay. Heck, I hope the entire update was okay..


	12. Separate Ways

**A/N:** thanks so much for your lovely reviews! So sorry for the lateness of the update... getting the house ready for sale... yay... so I've been busy packing and all that fun. I'm a little worried of how you all will take this chapter as it might not have been what you were expecting... but it jumped at me when I started to write this.

* * *

Chapter 11

I don't know how long I've cried for... but I knew I couldn't just let things end there.

"What do you mean... it's complicated!? I thought emotions weren't involved in the Aura Bonds? How can my love for Ron return?"

So many questions... so much rage... hurt... disappointment, all rolled into one, it feels draining just sitting here.

Theo frowns, "Well, do you remember me telling you, that it was your Aura, that created your life with Draco? Where he possessed the qualities in Ron you admired?"

"Well, yes but-"

"Okay, well, it's also responsible for making you drawn to him, to want him, and now that you... have been as close as two people could be, um there's no reason for your connection anymore."

"Wait... what? How can something not involved with emotions at all, be responsible for... um, what happened?"

Really, we expressed our love for each other... how-

"It's your combined magic that made it happen." Theo shakes his head. "Your magic is what drove you toward him. Not emotions"

All air escapes my lungs and my heart stills. "What?"

"Listen, it's with my deepest sympathy of what is happening. I didn't come across this information until a few days ago... that what you think is emotions and love is not. It uh... never was"

I didn't believe him... I couldn't believe him!

"No, you're wrong! I... I do love him! And he loves me! We told each other as such! You even said that I was!"

"I know what I said, and it's with deep regret of what is happening, that I offer you my apologies. I had no idea that you... that your situation went as deep as it could. I... I expected to tell you before hand."

I'm starting to feel the tears welling up in my eyes again. "I don't believe you! You... you're lying to me!"

My throat's burning, and breath is coming out in broken gasps. He's lying!

"Hermione..."

He takes a hold of my shoulders and I immediately try to break free, "No, don't touch me!"

"Look, I understand-"

"You understand fuck all!"

My heart has picked up speed now, and my throat convulses. Tensing my fists over my knees, I tried my best to keep myself from vomiting everywhere. "You sit there, telling me what I feel isn't real... and further all, tell me to calm down-"

"Well you don't want to have a relapse, do you?!"

If it meant being with Draco again... of course I would. In a heartbeat.

I'm sorry Ron...

"I made a terrible mistake, I get that. You feel betrayed and hurt and... I understand that, Hermione, I do! But on the other hand, you were aware that your feelings with Draco were temporary, that Ron would come back in the picture... you knew that!"

"Fuck you and your 'told you so' gibberish!"

I tried really hard not to break down, but I could feel it. My chest is throbbing, wanting to release the pain in my heart. I was going to break _up _with Ron, to start a life... with Draco.

"I guess I deserved that. Didn't really take into account your feelings and I'm sorry"

I mesh my teeth together, stopping myself from losing my temper once again. It's times like these I really hate the Slytherins. He reminds me so much how they were like back at Hogwarts.

For a long while Theo doesn't say anything more, he just examined his clipboard, "Anyway um... there's... something else you need to know,"

"Well quite frankly, I don't care!" I sneer, completely disregarding my previous intention of keeping quiet, "I don't want to listen to anything else that comes out of your mouth! Honestly, you think whatever you have to say will help me in any way? You made me believe that Draco's the one for me! That our emotions...our dream life..."

I drop my gaze to the ground where my emotions took over. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and on to my hands. What I thought was real... ended up being nothing but a harsh slap in the face. Stinging every pore of my skin.

"It's all for nothing. It'll go away and Draco...will hate me"

"You will remember your dream, Hermione, you just... won't feel drawn to him like before. I'm sorry for this, Hermione, really I am. I hadn't expected you to... well..."

"That just goes to show how cruddy of a Healer you are!"

"I... can respect that," Theo sighs, "Listen-"

"Oh hell there's _more?!_" I don't know how much more of this I can take...

"Well yes, it's about your magic...once after the... connection ends, your magic will definitely decrease. You might even have to stay in bed for a couple of days... and take these potions..."

He scribbled away on his clipboard and tore it off.

Closing my eyes I let more tears fall. I guess Pansy won't have to do anything to keep Draco to herself after all...

"And there's nothing.." my voice is soft and defeated before I face Theo. "Nothing can stop this from happening?"

Theo shook his head, "You slept with him. That's the Aura's goal... once it's achieved, the bond will end. It's why the bond is temporary. Not many people last long to resist the temptation..."

A bitter laugh passes my lips. Fan-_friggin__-_tastic. I swipe the paper with my prescription on it from his grasp so hard, I swear I scratched him. Not that I am sorry about it.

"Tell me where he is!"

"Oh Hermione I don't-"

"Well I don't give a Hippogriff's carcass what you think! You go off and tell me all these things, say I have twelve hours left and expect me to what, just _sit _here and do nothing?! I'm going to see him! And you're going to tell me where he is!"

"Nothing good is going to come from it, Hermione. It'll just end it heart-break"

"My heart is already broken, Theo! Now you tell me where he is or so help me I will curse you!"

"Sleep with him again and the bond will end quicker, you don't want _that _do you?"

"Well if it's already a lost cause... _why _prolong it?"

Theo scoffs, "I can't believe... okay fine, what will happen when Draco asks you about your behaviour? Will you tell him the truth, or are you just going to have your way with him until he hates you?"

Shaking my head, "It seems like the logical reason, doesn't it? Why put myself through that emotional rollercoaster of a conversation. I much rather just... savor our time together."

"If there's one thing I know about Draco, it's that he _hates _secrets. But fine, if you're so confident, then by all means..." Theo points to the fireplace on the side of the room. "Just say, Ministry of Magic, Malfoy Office,"

"Ministry? Draco works in the Ministry? But I thought-"

Weird. I expected him to own his own company like he did in the dream.

"He doesn't have access to his Gringott's vault until he turns twenty-five, which is next year. So in the meantime, he's working in the Potions Branch of the Ministry."

"Oh..."

With several breaths. I go to the floo.

"Just... be careful, okay Hermione?"

I'll try, and with a flash of green flames, I make my way to Draco's place.

* * *

**_Four Hours Later..._**

**_Ministry of Magic, Draco's Office_**

"So, any chance you'll tell me why you felt the need to jump me in my office like an ill-fated mad woman?" Draco says, his fingers are moving up my naked back. My spine is tingling and my heart hammers away.

Unfortunately Draco had been in a meeting at the time of my arrival, so I spent most of my time just waiting for him in his office, where it wasn't until two and half hours passed had Draco finally grace me with his presence.

Draco had no doubt, been surprised to see me, and required quite a bit of coaxing before he finally got the message of what I wanted, but... I couldn't let the time we have left go to waste.

"Not that I'm complaining, really, definitely highlighted my boring afternoon, it's just, you've never been one to act so boldly about...sex. I must say, has me rather concerned..."

Closing my eyes to take a deep breath, I tried my hardest not to let my emotions take over as I tried my hardest to keep a straight face looking at Draco. I am comfortably lying on top of him, before deciding to push myself up to a sitting position so I can look at him properly. He brushes the hair from my shoulder. His eyes flash down to my chest and then back up to my eyes.

His words bring tears to my eyes, and in lieu of responding, I tilted my head and kissed him, rather hard on the mouth.

Just as it started it was over. Draco had already pushed me back, "Now you're really starting to worry me... what's wrong?"

For a moment, I just stare into his bright grey eyes, brushing away the fringe from his forehead. It's a little damp from our coupling.

"I just... I've missed you, these past three days,"

I then trace my fingers down the muscles of his chest, reveling in the odd twitch from him. "Is that such a crime?"

I give him my best playful smile. Which, judging from his expression, didn't turn out the way I hoped.

"You're a terrible liar, Hermione. I know you're hiding something."

I shake my head out of habit, "I'm not"

"Something happened to you, and I'm going to find out what it is, one way or another..."

His hand roams up my waist, tickling my skin. I reach down to entwine our fingers.

"As... enticing as that sounds, I am rather... famished."

"Ah yes, how could I forget? I distinctively remember a similar situation sometime last week about this very thing... of course I don't recall the view being _nearly _as appealing as this one,"

Blush rises to my cheeks, "Stop it,"

Draco flashes me a grin before he props himself up on to his elbows. "Sure I can't change your mind?" was all he said before bringing me over to him so he could kiss me. His hand roaming up my back to hold me close, but I couldn't... not now. I grip his shoulders and push him back. I hear him laugh and the ache in my heart returns.

"All right love, we'll have ourselves a late lunch then"

* * *

I'm surprised he insisted we dine in the food court of the Ministry. I for sure expected he would have the food brought up to his office! Especially with how things left off... but I'm just worried about seeing Ron or Harry...

"It's fine," he said squeezing my hand, "Weasel and Company are out on their practice mission so they won't see you..."

Hearing his words made me sad.

"I'm not ashamed of you,"

"I know, they are the ones that need to accept us." He kisses my cheek and then leaves to get our food.

_Us._ The word is like a dagger in the heart. Sharp. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with this man, but come eight hours from now... everything will be back to the way it was. Where Ron's the man my heart desires...

Where Pansy will be Draco's...

Tears well my eyes, and I cover my shame with my hands.

How am I supposed to do this? How can I... ruin his dreams of us? To destroy the hope in his heart that some day we will be together forever. It only makes sense to just have my way with him until the end...

"Hermione, is that you?"

Picking up my head I turn over to see Neville.

"Blimey, is it good to see you!"

I have to agree. Seeing a face besides my parents or Ron or Harry is quite comforting.

"The same to you. Luna told me all about your Herbology position! You start this September, right?"

Neville smirked, "Yes it's a bit exciting to go back to Hogwarts. I'll be the youngest and newest Professor..."

He gave a look around before sitting down in what will be Draco's seat.

"But Ron didn't mention anything about you coming down."

"Oh... um... I'm not here with Ron,"

Neville looks genuinely surprised of this information, then again, almost everyone I talk to is. At times like these, I feel like a broken record.

"No?"

I glance over to see Draco at the food station, "Um... I'm just meeting with...a friend," except Draco will be anything _but _a friend by tomorrow. I turn back to face Neville, only to see he followed my gaze.

Shoot.

"Malfoy?"

Unlike Harry, Neville doesn't seem put off by this, rather, he looks amused.

"Now how about that? And here I thought my friendship with Daphne Greengrass was odd,"

"Daphne Greengrass?"

Neville nodded and grinned, "Yeah you should hear the stuff she goes on about Pansy." He rolled his eyes, "That girl, will never change. But Daphne's good. She'll be the Arithmancy Professor starting September too,"

"Is that right?"

"Yeah I'm a bit surprised you didn't become a Professor yourself, Hermione, what with the grades you achieved and everything"

"Oh I know, but I always fancied working a little shop too,"

"With Parvati and Lavender right? You lot work for some beauty line..."

"Uh yes, that's correct. Although I haven't been there since I woke up."

"Right, you don't want to rush anything, or you'll end up being worse off than you started"

I smile to Neville pleasantly, not wanting to dampen his high spirits, despite the inner turmoil I am feeling...

Someone clears their throat and both Neville and I turn to see Draco had arrived with our food, glaring at Neville.

"Or right, you want your seat back," Neville grins, getting up.

"Anyway, it's good to see you out and about, Hermione. Swing by my department sometime" He pats my shoulder and then greets Draco with a firm nod, "Malfoy,"

Neville walks on and I turn my gaze to Draco.

"He accepts us already?" he says, giving me my meal.

"Apparently he's friends with Daphne, so he sees no reason to give any judgement."

"Is that right? Well brilliant, that's one less person to worry about,"

My lips twitched from his words. He won't feel that way after the day's over... that's for sure. My chest clenches at the idea, and to save myself being overcome by my emotion, I decided to eat.

I took a few bites before I felt a light kick against my shin, drawing my attention back to him.

"You're making that face again... Longbottom didn't... upset you did he?"

"Oh God no, it's..." dropping my gaze to my plate, I start to draw lazy circles with my fork. "Nothing like that..."

"Then what is it?"

Taking a few more minutes, I debated on what exactly I should tell him... my conversation with Pansy popped into my head.

"Pansy."

He shifts closer to me, "Pansy? When did you see her?"

"This morning... um, ran into her before my meeting with Ginny," it wasn't necessarily a lie... but it is the safer option.

I took a few bites and turned my gaze away from him.

"And what happened? What did she do?"

"Oh the usual..." I tried to sound as causal as possible, "Demand that I keep away from you, because you are hers and hers alone."

Draco rolled his eyes, and I would've smiled myself, save for the... emptiness I feel at the moment.

"She even expressed changing your wards so I wouldn't Apparate as I pleased. Not that I ever would... my arm still is healing. I can't Apparate for another few weeks or so,"

"She... what? Changing my wards? Are you serious?!"

"It was her plan... not sure if she succeeded or not,"

"She won't." He says finishing up his own meal, "No one can change them but me,"

Well that's comforting.

"But I don't think that's it."

He reaches over and places his hand on top of mine. I glanced over to the wall clock, we've been here for almost thirty minutes.

"Draco..."

"You keep looking over to the time, do you have somewhere you need to go?"

I finish up my food, "No... not really," brushing off my hands I get up to throw out the trash. I can sense Draco is right behind me.

"Hermione?"

My body grows stiff from his voice. Don't think... don't think.

"Don't think? What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

And then... a tear escapes my eye. I had to shy away so he couldn't see it.

"Are you... are you crying?"

Bugger he _did _see it. I blame myself for not keeping a calm composure around him.

"Of course not," I brush his hand away and then turn to face him properly, "Just have something in my eye"

"Yeah, a tear..." he said cupping the side of my face, brushing away the tear that somehow glued itself to one spot on my cheek. His expression hardens as he regards me cautiously.

"I don't get it, did I say something to upset you?"

My heart rams against my ribs fiercely, to the point where I think he can hear it. Hairs on the back of my neck are standing on end at the sudden brush of cool air. The words are right on the tip of my tongue, but as I stare into his grey eyes, I find myself mute. So I communicate the only way I can at this moment, and shake my head back and forth, ever so slowly.

"I need to go,"

It's easier this way... it's better this way.

I get a few steps away before Draco stops me once again, "What? No you don't. I can't leave you like this..."

I'm mindful of the many onlookers around us. Draco notices as well and silently nods, "Right, let's go back to my office then."

I resist his pull, "No, Draco... just... let me go"

"And why would I do that? You... you're acting really off, and I know for a fact, that's never a good thing. What I don't get, is why don't you trust me enough to tell me?"

"I..." and my words falter there. It's too much... I can't do this.

"Bloody hell," he says more to himself than me, he grips my hand hard and I find myself being pulled once again. My legs carry me on their own. It wasn't until I heard the harsh lock of the door and the wisp of wind of the ward, did I realize I'm back in Draco's office, with Draco facing me.

"All right, we're alone now... you mind telling me what's wrong? Are you leaving?"

I couldn't stand anymore. I couldn't breathe. I just... lost the will to stand and collapsed right into his chest. He... he smells so good. Strong and spicy. God I'm going to miss this so bloody much.

"I don't want to leave... I don't want us to end,"

My grip tightens and I bury my head further into him.

"Whoa, hang on... end?"

With great effort on his part, he pulls me away to look at me, "What-?"

I kissed him, much like the first time I when he walked through the door. Strongly, and deeply, like any moment he'll disappear from me. I start to fiddle with the buttons of his shirt. The tears start to resurface. There's no way to avoid this now.

He shackles my wrists with his fingers and removes my hands from his chest. I struggle for a moment, before he breaks off the kiss and steps backward.

"Stop,"

"I don't want to," my heart jumps harshly, that my chest shifts. "I... I need you again" I try to get close to him, but Draco straightens his arms to keep me at bay.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong,"

His eyes are wide and glossy, like he's actually afraid of me.

Exhaling a rough breath, I lick away the odd tear that slid to the line of my lips, I can taste the salt. I really wanted to go without telling him anything like I promised, but looking at him now and feeling the way I do, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm not a coward, or hurtful and cruel, no, I'm brave. I can do this.

I _have _to do this. For both our sakes.

"Our bond... is breaking" much like my voice is now.

"What bond?"

My heart is now in my throat, vibrating the skin of my neck, and my chest aches. "Aura... our Aura Bond, you know... it helps you hear me? It's ending..."

"Well why the tears, love? I thought you would be relieved that I couldn't hear what you were thinking! I mean-"

I release a sob, "No, don't... there's something else." I swallow the hiccough threatening to escape and stare at his lips, "It's magic. That magic is what..."

God this is excruciating. Like my heart got tossed off to a pit of hungry Theastrals. Could it be the bond? Is it further breaking now that we've had sex again? Oh God Theo warned me about this, didn't he? I take a few sharp breaths through my nose.

He brushes away more tears from my face, "What magic?"

"The Aura Magic..." I feel a sharp stab this time. "Ow. It... it brought us together... not... our _feelings... _that was all a lie."

For a long moment Draco doesn't say anything. He just stares at me like I'm... lost and speaking nonsense...

If only that were the truth.

"And now... now it'll all soon be over... in a matter of hours"

"Hours? Is that why you kept checking the time? We... there's a time limit?!"

Sniffling noisily, I grip even harder on his shirt, "Once it's over... everything will go back... to the way it was before. We... we will go our separate ways..."

He doesn't fight me off this time as I shrugged the material off his shoulders.

"Just like that? What, with no recollection of _anything?!_"

"Oh... we will, we just... won't feel anything about it. You know, like dismiss it."

It makes me ill to know I will do such a thing. To believe that Ron-

Ugh. I find myself hating Theo even more. It was like waking up from the coma all over again. Everyone telling me that Draco isn't the person I should love... that my emotions...changed.

"How long? You said we have... no time. So tell me, Hermione. When will this... _end?_"

I check the wall clock. Sniffling and shaking with sobs, "Soon"

"How _soon _is soon?"

I said the first number that popped into my head, "One hour,"

"_One_ _hour?!_ Bloody hell that... that's not much time at _all_."

"Now do you get why I wanted to leave? I... I... can't deal with this."

"You... you were going to leave without telling me?" he sounds broken and sad.

I turn away from his gaze, "Well it wouldn't be easy... but I... I-"

Draco dropped his head, "Considered it all the same?"

_**flashback**_

_"I can't believe... okay fine, what will happen when Draco asks you about your behaviour? Will you tell him the truth, or are you just going to have your way with him until he hates you?"_

_"It seems like the logical reason, doesn't it? Why put myself through that emotional rollercoaster of a conversation. I much rather just... savor our time together."_

_"If there's one thing I know about Draco, it's that he _hates_ secrets. But fine, if you're so confident, then by all means..."_

_**end**_

I shake my head of my thoughts, and turn my gaze away, "Yes,"

Draco chews on his lip and then turns his back to me. "Really? You were just going to have me and then leave me with no regard to my feelings whatsoever?"

He hates me now... I can sense it, the bond... it's ending.

I grabbed his arm to force him back to face me. "If only for a moment, Draco. But I realized, _quickly _it wouldn't be the way to end things. You deserved to know. Even though nothing can stop it from happening."

He doesn't say anything though.

"I'm sorry..." I placed my hand upon his chest, just above his heart. It's beating ever so quickly, "I didn't mean to hurt you,"

"Well I... get your reason and everything, or at least I think I do. I just...don't agree with it..." he takes a hold of the hand over his heart.

We stand like this for a while, just basking in each other's presence, before I feel the tears falling once again.

"I... suppose this is goodbye then?"

He uses his other hand, and brushes back a strand of my hair, "I will find a way to get back to you... I promise"

He leans in and kisses me softly and sweetly before he pulls back.

"I'll hold you to that,"

With a heavy heart, I... step back into the Floo and teleport myself back to Diagon Alley.

It wasn't until I found comfort of my own home, did I bawl my eyes out.

Crying over the love I just lost.

* * *

**E/N: **Icky icky, saddness, how I hate thee. I'm sorry. I promise there will be happier times ahead! Also I feel I should say, Hermione lied about the time reminaing of the bond to spare herself the pain.


	13. What Feels Right

**A/N:** thanks so much for reading and reviewing everyone! It makes me happy that you're enjoying it. I'm still packing stuff so I am sorry this update took longer to get up. Also, it's a little shorter than the other chapters but that's because I just couldn't fit anything else to flow with this section! :)

* * *

Chapter 12

My bond with Draco came to an _official _end, ten minutes ago. And it sucks. Just saying his name and my heart remains completely unaffected. I don't experience any butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Or tingling in my skin. I'm simply... platonic.

"Hermione?" Mum calls knocking on my door lightly. She's brought up food, but I didn't have it in me to eat anything. Rather, I don't even have the energy to lift my head.

"I brought you some supper,"

I say nothing and just watch her set the plate down on my dresser. I gaze at my ring right next to the lamp. My heart dances, and then the tears already start to pool in my eyes.

Mum takes a seat besides me, leaning over so she can rub my back. Slowly.

"Your Healer owled earlier... he wanted to check if you made it home all right."

I stifle my sob by burying my face into my pillows.

"According to him, you had quite the emotional afternoon..."

"Mum, don't..."

The least thing I want is to have another emotional row with my mother.

"I don't want to talk about it,"

She sighs and continues to rub my back. It's so soothing and comforting, my muscles go lax and I find myself extremely tired. Both physically and emotionally.

"But keeping it bottled up isn't good either,"

"Well it's not going to fix anything."

Not my heart. Not my emotions...nothing. I am going to forever be an emotionless being that walks about the world, envious to those who are able to keep the love of their lives until their dying day.

"Very well, but I would like for you to eat your dinner, before it gets cold." With a light pat on my rear, Mum gets up.

Exhaling my breath, I stare at the food and then back to the ring. For a moment, I felt the urge to put it back on. But I couldn't... I can't. I grab it and shove it into the dresser drawer.

Out of sight, out of mind.

* * *

_A few days later..._

I took it upon myself to finally get back to work. Or rather to distract myself so I don't end up weeping into a sobbing mess like I've done so many times already. However, I am starting to regret that very decision as it's been non-stop pestering about how I am feeling about the men in my life, most importantly, Draco, because of how I left things unfinished the last time. Well, actually it's just been Lavender.

"Now it's not just a coincidence" Lavender says, joining me and Parvati at the counter, "Seamus told me, you visited Malfoy at work!"

Parvati frowns at me. It seems she's still a little sour that I am not trying hard enough to get back with Ron. My heart does that funny jig at Ron's name, and I hate it. I hate this entire situation...

"Only to say goodbye," I say quickly, trying to busy myself by rearranging the potion bottles on the side counter. "It's not that much of a big deal,"

I heard the clicking of Lavender's heels for a second before she went to my side again, "Ah yes, shagging on a desk... _quite _the send off, I would say"

The sound coming from Parvati reminded me of a squeak-toy dogs like to play with.

My hands stop mid-motion before I round on her. How the hell did she find out? We warded the door and silenced the room...

Lavender is grinning like the Cheshire Cat, "Seamus tried to Floo call Malfoy you see, so you can just _imagine _the look on his face when he saw you rid-"

I smacked my hand over her mouth to silence her.

Floo? Bollocks. I completely forgot about that!

"Not another word Brown, or I will hex you so hard you will be spitting teeth!" I snarled the last word, digging my palm against her face harshly.

"So then it's true?" Parvati asks tentatively, "You really shagged Malfoy on a desk in his _office?!_"

Actually it was the sofa... it started off on the desk but... I find myself unaffected by the memory, rather I feel... ashamed and embarrassed. Ashamed of how I could betray my fian- uh Ron and embarrassed because someone saw us. Now with Lavender and Parvati knowing the information, it'll all be a matter of time before Ron finds out.

God I hope he doesn't.

What's happened with Draco and myself is over... there isn't any reason for me to even hint it at Ron. He will feel too betrayed and... well, for sure he won't want me after and Draco... well he's a write-off. He'll already have found his love back with Pansy, and not care _what _happens to me.

I'll forever be alone...

This distraction gave Lavender the strength to knock my hand from her mouth.

"Of course she did, can't you see she's blushing?! According to Seamus, Hermione here seemed rather aggressive. I say, you certainly earn the title _lioness_, without a doubt" she said with a wink.

"I don't want to talk about it," my voice has gone high. The fact of Seamus knowing that side of me, has me rather discouraged. I decide to take my thoughts elsewhere, by means of hiding away in the backroom, but Lavender stops me before I take one step.

"Oh yes you will. I thought it was a bit strange for Malfoy to use a Glamour Charm last week, but now I see, it was all just an aid in your little affair!" Lavender giggled, "And here we thought Ron was the centre of your universe! So please enlighten us, just _how _long has this affair been going on? And why call it off now? Can't imagine he would be bad in bed..."

"Oh stop it, Lavender, can't you see this is upsetting her?!" Parvati interchanged positions with Lavender, so she was now before me, "Not all of us are slags to their husbands!"

"Excuse me," Lavender retorted, "I am _not_ cheating on Seamus!"

"Well you seem rather _delighted _of the idea," Parvati sneers with a roll of her eyes, "How _else_ am I supposed to think?"

"Because it's Malfoy you daft idiot!" Lavender put her hands on her hips, "You know, the one the tabloids dub as 'The Unattainable?' Honestly she's quite easily the most envied girl in the whole wizarding world!"

Whoa... what?

Parvati furrowed her brows, "I thought you stopped your subscription to Witch Weekly!"

"I did, but with a title like _that_, I couldn't just pass it up!"

Lavender looks to me, "Malfoy's _never _dated anyone. Like _never_. Twenty-three years of age and he's never had a date, much less a girlfriend! He actually said, and I quote, 'they are not worth my time'"

Parvati snorted, "Sounds quite arrogant if you ask me, and besides since when are you all a flutter about this? I thought you hated him for the way he treated you last week?"

"But what about Pansy?" I find myself saying, "She's... always seen hanging around him."

Lavender waved her finger, "Well you are always hanging around Harry are you not? It's the same thing. They are just friends. Malfoy confirmed it himself. Although the girl still remains hopeful!" she says in a sing-song type of tone, "That _also _was in the article. You're not, so... no need to worry about that!"

I find myself internally groaning, that's because we never went out in public...

"Anyway, you would be off your bloody rocker to give Malfoy up. If he's _finally _opened up to the dating world, I say go for it!"

"She's engaged to Ron, you twat! She can't just go off and _claim _Malfoy for herself!"

"I'm right here you know!"

Both of them face me, Lavender's cheeks are lightly pinked. Just then a customer walks up to the counter, "'Scuse me, can I have some help with these potions over here?"

Parvati tugs Lavender's arm, "Hop to it Brown, potions are _your _expertise after all!"

Lavender narrows her eyes and then stalks off with the customer.

"Honestly that girl..." Parvati groans, "She drives _me _crazy. Can't imagine how Seamus copes with it. Speaking of coping..."

She touches my arm and I find myself tense up.

"I can't imagine what's going through your head right now..."

"A lot of things," I murmur, dismissing her. I wait for her to ask why and how it even happened in the first place. But she doesn't, rather, she says something completely out of the blue.

"Did you want to take your break then?"

"You're not going to ask why this happened?" I sigh before I face Parvati. As much as she detests the idea of cheating on your husband, she was very much into gossip as much as Lavender.

She hesitated for a moment, checking to see Lavender's progress with the customer before returning back to me.

"Well Dean did mention something about Ron who said something about your...um fascination with Malfoy"

I snort this time. I can see why she didn't want to use the actual word Ron said, which was _obsession_... it makes me sound like a bloody stalker.

"I just thought... well, I didn't think anything of it, much like everyone else had. That uh, it would pass..."

Well it has... and now I am starting to feel a tear in my eye. Now I really need to clear my head.

"Right you know, I think I will take my break now"

"Oh Hermione you know I didn't mean-"

"Just... stop okay? I've heard enough,"

I step away from Parvati, grabbed my beaded bag and coat, and then strolled out without a backward glance.

The damp air fills my lungs as I take a deep breath. It's going to rain soon. I like the rain. It gives me a sense of calmness. Cleansing away of all bad emotions that has enraptured my heart before the inevitable storm ahead.

"Hermione?"

I turn around to see Harry.

"Oh wow is it good to see you out and about. Neville said something about you visiting him at the Ministry the other day"

"He... did?"

Strange, had Neville kept my interaction with Draco a secret? And made it himself instead?

"Yeah, we're just sorry we missed you! Ron could've used the cheering up, Seamus..."

My body tenses at hearing his name. "Well it's a bit of a funny story, if you care to have a listen. I don't know, maybe take a walk or something? Or wait, are you busy?"

"Well actually... that sounds perfect."

* * *

After my stroll with Harry, and a lot of laughs. Who knew Seamus was so clumsy?

We approach the steps and then Harry pulls me back before I let myself back in.

"Say um Hermione? Would you care to join us for dinner tonight?"

"With you and Ginny?"

"And Ron"

Ron... I don't think I can look at him straight in the face without thinking about calling it quits on our relationship.

"Look I know it's scary, but... you said Malfoy wasn't a problem anymore right?"

"Well yes but-"

"So then what's the hold up? You already gave him a promise letter and well, why prolong it? Just rip off the ol' Band-Aid and just do it!"

I take a deep breath, weighing my options. Yes it would be nice to get back into the groove of things, spending more time with them and the other Gryffindors, but... if I do that, then I would have come to accept that... Ron is the one for me.

Then again, declining would only create more havoc on our already awkward relationship...

"Okay. I'll go"

Harry's eyebrows shot right up. "Seriously?"

Was he really expecting me to decline?

"Positive" I murmur weakly.

"Brilliant!"

Harry bids me a farewell at the doorstep and I walk in, ten minutes behind schedule.

Oops.

Almost immediately, I'm bombarded with Lavender. Swell.

"Ah, Hermione you're back! And there's someone here for you!" She grins in that sing-song voice again.

Don't tell me Ron heard about me being here... I don't think I can handle that conversation right now.

"Malfoy!" She squealed from my lack of response. "He _just _walked into the store about two minutes before you did just now!" Lavender jumps up and down on her spot, "He has no idea you work here, so really, you should go over and say hi, he's just over by the hair stuff,"

"Lavender..."

Is she honestly playing match-maker? Had she not heard Parvati say that I'm engaged to Ron?

"What?" She asks innocently.

I side-step from her grasp, "I'm engaged, I can't just-"

"Oh for Merlin's sake. I didn't say to _snog _him! I said go over and say hello!"

I felt Lavender's nails bite into my shoulder as she shoves me forward. I nearly lost my footing from her unexpected strength. Lavender squeals and then strolls off to the other aisle.

Here I am, unable to speak. I just stand here, staring at him as he inspects the hair products. Does he know I'm here? Judging from his expression, I'm guessing not. I always pictured to see what our... day after conversation would be like. Well, in this case, _days _after conversation...

"Hello Draco,"

His head turns right over to me and I find myself stepping back a few steps when he tries to bridge the gap.

"Her-uh Granger?"

Admittedly, I am sad he chose to call me by my surname, but I guess I can't really blame him. His heart... no longer belongs to me.

"Um... is there anything in particular, you're looking for?"

"Why would you-wait, you _work _here?" He asks me incredulously.

His lips twitch and he tilts his head to the side, brushing the hair from his eyes in the process. I watch his eyes sweep over me before returning to my face. My heart does a lurch. Bollocks. I thought he no longer had this effect on me? That my body grew to accept the fact that he's no longer apart of my life? He takes the few steps to close the gap between us.

"Um... yes?"

His eyes... they are so expressive. It has me feeling rather strange. Awkward even. But I blame that on Lavender. I fold my arms under my chest, where for the mere second Draco's drawn to the movement, and I find myself unfolding my arms and instead clasp them together to deter his attention to my chest.

There is no sense in lying, as I am sure Lavender will just tell him anyway.

"Yes I work here."

He regards me for a moment, before looking around the place.

"Must say, I never would've guessed that. I mean, you don't seem the type."

Well I wouldn't have guessed a potion company either, but... that happened.

"I thought to try something different from what's expected of me, actually."

Draco nods in understanding, "Well that makes sense"

Well fall into an uncomfortable silence. He goes to speak again, but stops himself before the first word passes his lips. His smile falters, and his eyes slide over to the side. What could he have seen? Slowly, I turn around to see Lavender trying her hardest to deter Ron from entering the shop.

"Lavender I know she's here, Harry told me!"

Figures. Nothing is _ever _sacred between those two. Heck even Ginny can be rather nosy. I'm starting to regret agreeing to that dinner...

"And I told _you, _Ronald she is busy with a customer at the moment she will talk to you when she's done!"

"I gather that's my cue to leave," Draco sighs, shoving his hands into his pockets. Actually I wanted to prolong my interaction with Ron as long as possible. Besides, Draco and I are still at our awkward stage and... I just _hate _that sort of thing.

"No, stop!" I said, before he could take one more step. I can feel the warmth of his body through his robes. God, the last time we were this close... I take a big step back and bow my head. I can see him gauging my reaction through the tops of my eyes and I find myself blushing for the first time today.

"It's basic human nature, Granger," he sighs, "There's nothing to feel ashamed of,"

Except there _is._ I cheated on Ron. I blatantly hurt a man who loves me for no reason but my confused heart.

I swallow the hard lump in my throat before I meet his gaze. He is so close I can see the details in his iris'. A bright ice-grey with tiny, and I mean _tiny _specs of blue. Like bread crumbs.

And now... I find myself doing the exact same thing with Draco...

But it's not possible. The magic broke our connection there couldn't be _any _lingering emotions. None at all.

"Hermione!" Ron roars, and I can hear his footfalls fastly approaching. Draco pulls his arm from my grasp and then strolls off in the opposite side of the aisle before Ron could find us.

"Hello Ron."

"Ha, I knew you weren't helping a customer!"

No... Draco would never be _just _a customer to me.

"I can't stay long or else Kingsley will have my head, but bloody hell, is it good to see you. I cannot get over how sorry for being such a jealous prick"

"How lovely worded, Ronald,"

"Well it's true! Anyway Harry told me the news! Dinner's gonna be a blast, just you wait!"

He pulls me right into a hug and for the first time since I woke up I welcome his scent. It's... lemony and... minty and... not pleasant at all.

* * *

After a relatively long afternoon at the shop, Lavender finally let me leave. If not for the expense of telling her what happened with Draco and if I kissed him or not. I find myself rolling my eyes even now of the idea.

Sure there been a moment between us, but my heart... I couldn't. I can't. It's not right or fair to Ron.

I am home and getting ready for the dinner when Mum walks in. Nothing fancy Harry said, and because it's raining, I go with black trousers and a plaid dress shirt.

"Are you going out?"

"I'm having dinner with Harry and Ginny, actually"

"Not Ron?"

I shake my head, "Mum you know my situation, it's too soon for me to do anything with Ron..." although I am, I don't want to get her hopes up. Especially when Draco's face keeps popping up.

She walks over to me and hugs me, "Oh I'm sorry dear, it does get easier, you'll see."

Whatever you say... Mum.

* * *

I am the first to arrive and the hostess shows me to my table. Way off in the back and right next to...

Draco?

God, he looks just as miserable as I feel, but for an entirely different reason, I'm sure. I'm quick to hide my face before I sit down, my back to Draco so he doesn't see me. Thankfully he's already finished eating and paid for, so I hope he leaves before the rest of the party gets here.

I take a long sip of the water given to me.

"So... bottom line is simple, you want to pursue her?"

I chew my lip to stop myself from gasping. That's Theo's voice. So... Theo's with him, but wait... did Theo say _pursue? _He _wants _to pursue me?

Draco... wants... me?

Still?

How can that be?

"Even when you have no idea where she lives?"

"I know her place of employment, that's all I need,"

"Perhaps, but how about the fact that she's in love with Ron? _That _could serve as quite the problem for you, mate."

Not if I tell him I cheated on him... I look back to see if anyone else has arrived yet. Thankfully no one has.

"Well I can't just sit by and accept that things are over either. I'll just start fresh with her, I mean she doesn't hate me, her emotions for me are just misplaced, you said as much."

"True, but-"

"But nothing. This is my emotions we're dealing with here, Theo! I'm sure if you were in my situation you wouldn't let the girl you love just slip away! I'm going to get her back by any means necessary, with or without your help!"

I nearly choked on my water at his words. Love? He... _loves _me? I thought his emotions would return to normal after the bond ended?

Had I been misinformed? Does this mean he actually feels... something or me? That he... really does... love me?

Now all of a sudden, his parting words make more sense to me.

_"I will find a way to get back to you. I promise"_

I Promise.

I quickly rack my brain for the answers, only to come up empty. I find nothing, but conversations of _my_ emotions and _my_ bond with him. It was always about _me._

_Me! Me! Me!_

Never him...

No body else says anything as they get up to leave.

Bugger, I've been too lost in my thoughts to know if anything else happened.

Double bugger.

Ron has arrived, and has Harry and Ginny along side with him.

With a crooked smile, he strolls his way over.

Ugh, this is gonna be a _long _night.

* * *

**E/N: **yeah... I realized when rereading I never really explained _his _emotions... :P well here we have it! Hope it wasn't so confusing.


	14. This Is It

**A/N:** once again, I am so very sorry for getting this up so bloody late! Busy packing more stuff... open houses... oi, it has limited my time to buckle down and write something for you lot! But aside from that, I'm glad you all agree that her friends are annoying gits, that's exactly what I'm trying to do! As always, thanks so much for reviewing and following you all ROCK!

I can't say how many times I've rewritten this... I was going to skip the dinner, but it didn't work. For four days I couldn't figure out how to progress, so I decided to do right after the last chapter left off.

It's a long one too... wow!

**_**WARNING** mild language at the end. _**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Hermione?"

I felt pressure on my hand like a vice. I flinch and pull away to stare over at Ginny.

"What did you want to eat?"

Eat?

I notice that Harry and Ron are staring at me as well.

Oh right... dinner. I stare at the food listings and frown. I'm... no longer hungry. In fact I want to leave. The air around me is so stuffy

Ron's smiling at me, and I feel that unfamiliar tug in my stomach. Butterflies maybe? I quickly turn away from him. No... I don't want to feel anything toward him... not... not when Draco _confessed _his love for me.

The words that should have filled my heart up with joy and make my skin tingle. The same way they did when I stood next to him in my shop and took in his scent. The one I can still smell even now... the crisp and woodsy scent... like a forest.

I busy my hands my taking a hold of the glass for another sip of water. Brilliant, I'm starting to feel rather warm just by the thought of it. Of _him_.

I've seen and felt what can happen between us. So strong... and powerful. A love that once belonged to Ron... but with it returned, makes it feel so out-of-place. Sure there isn't a bond anymore, but I do feel connected. It's... disheartening really, the more I think about it. I was told I would remain platonic.

"I'm sorry, I'm leaving" I lick my lips and then stood up, shrugging on my coat and picking up my purse.

Ginny reaches over, stopping my movements, "Whoa, wait a second Hermione..."

"Don't." I say, shrugging her off me, "I can't do this. I'm sorry. I'm sure whatever news you two have is great... but I... um..."

I can feel Ron's eyes on me. He looks sad, all of them do, actually, but I...

"I just cannot be here." voicing my thoughts and then drop my head down, ashamed of the pain I caused to him. A pain... I sort of feel myself.

"Wait just a second, Hermione it's-" I pull away from his outstretched hand.

"Please, stop. I'm sorry, really and truly I am."

For what I've done... for what I'm _doing_...

Tightening my jacket up I make a break for the door.

I don't even know where I am going, only that I need to get out of there... I need some quiet time... some time to think.

I'm half-way toward the Apparition Point when someone else calls for me.

I turn and see Lavender and Seamus making their way over to me.

"Hermione! I thought that was you! What are you doing over here? I thought your reservation was for eight? Wait a minute, are those tears?"

Tears?

I put my hand to my face, finding some wetness there. I was crying?

Lavender sighed, "Ronald being the usual annoying _prat _is he?"

"I... I..."

I really didn't want to discuss it. Not when Seamus... knows different. I find myself blushing. Thank _God _it is already dark out.

"Well then I know _just _the perfect remedy for that! Don't we Seamus?"

"We... do?"

Lavender nodded enthusiastically, "Instead of dinner, why don't we head off to a club? You know, it being Friday and everything... it'll be a great way to just... let loose you know? What do you say Hermione? Care to have a wild evening at The Jagged-Edge?"

The last time I was at a Wizarding Club... had been in a dream when it was my hen's night. I felt another tug in my stomach from the memory of Draco's protectiveness...

"I don't think she wants-" Seamus began.

"Actually... I'd love to"

At least this way these two already know about Draco and myself... it'll serve as less pressure...

"I'll just tell my Mum I'll be home later and then we'll be off..."

* * *

After speaking with Mum, and we checked in, I turned off my phone and then transfigured my purse into a belt, then pocketed my wand for safe keeping.

"Good thinking!" Lavender giggled as she transfigured her purse into bracelets. She linked her arm with mine, "Now let's go get pissed!"

"Lavender," Seamus warns, but Lavender just dismissed him.

"Oh don't give me _that_. Hermione _needs _this what with the week she had!"

Isn't that the truth... but I don't fancy myself getting actually drunk.

"And then you can bunk over at our place! How does that sound?"

I smile politely and then allow Lavender to carter myself over to the bar, as Seamus followed.

I already feel like a third wheel, never mind the fact, they only have the one bedroom in their place... and the prospect of being a voyeur to their randy drunk sex? I don't think so.

* * *

"What's this?" Lavender hissed, gesturing to my drink. "You've been nursing that _one _for about an hour now!"

"Lavender..." Seamus sighs, paying our tab for the food.

Dinner with them was nice. No pressure, pleasant conversation... but I couldn't just have him pay for me.

"Oh here, I'll pay-"

Seamus puts his hand on my wrist, stopping me from getting my wand, "There will be none of that Hermione, it is my treat"

"But I'm-"

"Just think of it as an apology for nearly interrupting an intimate moment with your boyfriend," Lavender grins, with a wink, "Now let's go dancing!"

"Draco's not...I mean..."

I find myself hot around the collar once again as Seamus refuses to meet my eyes.

"Never mind, dancing sounds wonderful..." I proceed to down the rest of my drink in one go. Lavender cheers and then takes my hand, taking me to the dance floor.

* * *

I don't know much time has passed... only that I've danced for ages my legs are about to fall off, and the drinks... did not stop coming. Lavender ordered this fruity drink for me, telling me it has minimal alcohol, so I wouldn't get pissed from it. However, with the light buzz in my head and the sudden blur of colours, I have a feeling Lavender tricked me.

Lavender giggles, "I wonder, Seamus, could you perhaps ring Malfoy for her? Tell him he's girl is all on her lonesome and would just _love _for some male companionship!"

"Lavender!" I shout smacking her arm. Although the alcohol has made me far too weak to actually inflict pain. "Draco doesn't even own a Muggle object like a mobile phone! Not that I am actually _agreeing _to an evening with him, because I'm totally _not_"

"Then let me say this again if I must...Malfoy's a _great _improvement from Ronald!" Lavender linked her arm around mine and rested her head on my shoulder. "Just think of all the _adorable _babies you can have together..."

Babies...?

"I'm on the potion," I say automatically, rubbing my stomach. The stuffy air is starting to make me ill. "I have no plans getting pregnant until after two marriages... I mean two years _of_ marriage. At _least_... "

Marriage.

My mind falls back on the ring lying on the bottom of my chest of drawers... on Ron... and another unpleasant tug pulls at my stomach. I was so close to tossing him away to stay with Draco. To snub him and carry on my life with a former enemy. God that sounded like such a Slytherin thing to do!

I feel the tears starting to return.

The sad reality however, I can't see myself having Ron's children... but I can't see myself leaving him either.

And now that Draco loves me and _not _Pansy...

Lavender tightened her arms around my shoulders and beamed at Seamus, "Don't you agree with me, Seamus?"

Once again, I find myself guilty that Seamus is paying for our tab.

"Agree on what?"

"Why Hermione and Malfoy, silly!" she giggled. "After all you did see them _shag!_"

"Hey, uh _that _was an accident, honest!"

Seamus drops his head and frowns. I find myself growing incredibly hot around the cheeks.

"Um, I think I'm going to get some fresh air..." I mumble, pushing away from Lavender's grasp and making my way to the door.

Too much alcohol... too much _thinking_...

As I'm about to leave through the door, I'm met with someone coming in, colliding with me.

Pansy...

"Watch it, ugly," she hissed, moving passed me. Next came Daphne and then Theo, who stops and he gives me that half-smile, half-smirk.

"Fancy meeting you here,"

His eyes shift over to the side where I see Draco... he's... too busy adjusting his coat to notice anything.

"_Hermione_" Theo quickly adds, where Draco snaps his head over to meet my gaze.

"Not leaving are you?" Theo continues, "It's not even midnight!"

It's... strange, talking to him outside the hospital. But I'm too stunned to answer. I'm just staring at the two of them, and then Lavender has once again joined my side.

"Well what do we have here? We were _just _talking about you Malfoy!"

If my wand wasn't in my pocket, I would've hexed her.

"You _know _she even left Ron at dinner, so she could have an evening to herself instead! Course she had a bit too many and needs some air...and company,"

_Yes. _Definitely wanted to hex her now! Company? Is she _serious_?

Surprisingly, Draco keeps his face composed, but his hands remain fidgeting with his buttons.

"I was going to join her outside but I realize, _you _would be far better company than little ol me...oh! _Hello _uh, Theodore right? Come, let's chat. You see, my husband, Seamus, has this... habit of setting things on fire... I thought maybe you might help..."

Lavender gives me another grin, "Have _fun _you two" she whispers before she carts Theo away.

Again with the match-maker? Really want to hex her now.

I just shake my head, "I really need to get some fresh air... excuse me,"

I go to pass but Draco refuses to budge, "So... you were talking about me?"

I feel the heat returning to my cheeks, "Not like... what how want, I mean think... I mean how _you _think." I _hate _how I am too tongue-tied around him. I want to blame the alcohol... it made _sense _to blame it. But I know... it is just his proximity and my mixed emotions.

"Well... anyway, can you um... move?"

Between my heart wanting Ron and my mind _not _forgetting what happened between Draco and myself, really has me feeling rather torn. Like someone literally drew a line half way down my body, one side urging me to go one way, the _safe _way, the... _comfortable _way that is Ron Weasley, versus the unknown. The mysterious yet the same time, dangerous road. Leaving you frightened and unable to move, but draws you in any way. Like a drug. Taunting me to take it.

Draco loves me... just like _Ron _loves me...

The tears sting against my eyes.

"Sorry," I finally pushed him out of my way so I could leave and _breathe._

The cool breeze brushes against my skin and immediately I feel ten times better. Inhaling slowly, I revel in the crisp air around me. Quelling the pixies in my stomach.

Then hands fall on to my shoulders.

"She said you jumped dinner..."

_Draco..._

I close my eyes, as his breath tickles the hair surrounding my ear.

"Drinking alcohol on an empty stomach isn't wise, love"

"I _did _eat," I say defensively, looking up to the stars, but not stepping away from his grasp. I've always liked being held.

Of course I didn't eat much, but I gather that's why the alcohol is hitting me quicker than I thought.

Wait a minute... he said... he called me... love!

I turn right around to face him. He's starting at me, disbelieving.

"Pub food is _hardly _what one would consider... good enough,"

And then he goes and acts like _this_. I guess he didn't realize he said it...

"Food is f-food, Draco... it doesn't matter _what _it is, just as l-long as you have _some _before y-you drown yourself in a-alcohol, which for the record, I d-did _nothing _of the s-sort!"

Oh bollocks, I'm starting to stutter... that's never a good thing. "Lavender tricked me!"

Draco squeezes my hand, "I can see your cheeks are rather flushed and you're stuttering your words, that's a fair sign you say you've had plenty...and where's your coat? Bloody hell woman, are you trying to catch a cold?"

I watch him shrug off his over coat and then drapes it over my shoulders.

"Let's get you home," he murmurs, fastening the buttons.

"Whoa, hold on, w-we can't just l-leave! We have people waiting f-for you!"

I'm surrounded my his woodsy scent once more and my legs grow weak. But I... I can't go, not with him... not now!

"We have people?"

"I... what?"

"It's what you said, and I _quote_, 'We have people waiting for you.'"

I groan, "Okay, _you _have people waiting for you. You know Theo... Daphne... _Pansy_"

Draco smirks at me, "Jealous?"

Annoyance.

That is how I feel right now. Really, _extremely _annoyed. Annoyed because of Lavender is why he is even here, and two, he is teasing me! I don't like it when I'm being teased... especially when I am not exactly strong-minded at the moment!

I clear my throat and narrow my eyes, "I'm not jealous! I didn't even _sound _jealous"

"_Yes _you did, and I _quote_," - I rolled my eyes - "_PANSY"_ he says in a rather acidic and snarky tone.

I scoffed, "I did NOT sound like that!"

"Uh I'm pretty sure you _did_"

"Well you're the one who thinks I'm drunk! When I am _not. _Had like ten or seven drinks!"

Draco raises his brow, "Ten... or _seven?_"

Bollocks, I fibbed _again_.

"EIGHT! Bloody hell, seven or... _eight _drinks. Just... drop it okay? Just turn around and go back in and have your fun with your lovely friends! God!"

"Nah, I much rather stay out here with you. Besides, I'm sure Theo will think of a likely excuse for me," he adjusts the front of the coat, and I'm starting to feel the weight of his touch, my breath is heavier and my chest is tighter. I find myself getting dizzier by the second.

"Actually, it is because you are not in the proper frame of mind to Apparate on your own..." he lifts his hand and strokes my hair, like he's trying to keep it tame against the gentle wind.

"I'm not leaving. I just wanted some fresh air! And again, I'm not that drunk!" I protested.

I place my hands on his and pull them away from my person. However, Draco took it upon himself to lace our fingers together. I stumble back a few steps and quiver slightly from the contact.

What... is he _doing_? I want to go back inside.

"Fight me all you want on this, I'm not letting you go,"

I just stared at him, taking in his words. Words with such a profound meaning. Like the others...

_"I will find my way back to you..."_

_"I'll just start fresh with her..."_

_"Any means necessary..."_

I close my eyes and took in a deep breath. Why am I not afraid of his forwardness? I should refuse him and try to focus on Ron... but I can't. My body won't let me.

My fingers find their way to him, gripping and holding on to his shirt for dear life.

"Okay, you win." I whisper, my tongue taking a nervous swipe against my lips. "Take me home,"

I watch his lips twitch before he inspects me again, "Do you have everything? Cause I don't see your purse. We'll just get blondie to bring your coat"

"My purse is my belt." my fingers are curling against him now, "I... changed i-it so I didn't need to w-worry about it." I take in another deep breath, another dose of his scent, "My wand is just in m-my pock...pocket,"

"You're stuttering again,"

I would've rolled my eyes, if it weren't for the fact my head felt so heavy. The air _around _me even heavier.

Draco...

I stumble forward a bit, and Draco's grip on me strengthens. He's snickering at me!

"Where's your home, Granger?"

There he goes calling me Granger again...

It took me several minutes to remember the street name, but then we were off.

* * *

We've walked down the pathway for some time. I am trying to keep focus on the passing houses, so I don't miss it.

"So... you jumped dinner with Weasley did you?"

"Harry and Ginny were there as well," I say defensively, I didn't want him to think it was a date. "But... yes, I... um... I couldn't handle it."

Telling him the real reason was _completely _out of the question!

Draco steps right in front of me, halting my steps, "Did they say something that upset you?"

Fibbing wouldn't go over well, either as Draco can just tease it out of me anyway! I shook my head, "I couldn't handle the pressure. It's um...awkward at best." I motioned for him to get out of the way...which was futile as Draco just folded his arms.

"Look, I only agreed because Harry and Ginny have news...otherwise I wouldn't have bothered. Ron just... happened to join because he found out I was going..."

I cast my eyes down to the ground, watching as the odd car zoomed past, tires splashing through the puddles.

Merlin, did _that _sound callous.

I guess I'm just angry. Angry at what's happening to me.

"Ah that's right! The Potter duo bought a house"

I return my gaze back to Draco with wide eyes, "What? How did you know that?"

"Daphne. Buying and selling homes is her expertise. She just told us, and why we're out celebrating. They just sealed the deal. Of course for Pansy, dinner wasn't enough"

"I don't recall seeing her at the restaurant though... I mean you were there but-" I stop before I realize what I was saying. I even smacked my hand over my mouth, showing him _it _was a slip.

Bugger, now he's going to know I was at the same place!

His eyes... oh God... what have I done?

Bowing my head I quickly try to make my escape, only for Draco to take a hold of my sleeve.

"Hang on, you... you were at The Steakhouse?"

Panic. He... he looks afraid... and I can only venture a guess as to _why _that is...

He admitted to being in love with me!

But I can't let him know that.

"For like... um, five minutes. I sat down, they arrived and then I left. _Straight_ away."

"But you saw me there?"

I tried, I really tried to keep a calm composure, "You were on the opposite side of the place... your back was to the door."

He releases a sigh of relief, "Right... of course,"

He went on walking.

_That _was close!

And then we were at my parent's house.

"Okay, I'm here..."

"Nope, a gentleman _always _walks his lady to the door"

"His lady?"

Draco flashes me a grin, "You are wearing my coat, are you not?"

"I... that doesn't matter"

He doesn't reply, instead he picks up my hand and kisses the knuckles.

His lips are just as soft as I remember...

He looks at me with his head tilted, a smile playing on his lips. Uh-oh... don't say I'm blushing. Not again...

"Something on your mind, love?"

I bite my tongue and shake my head. My hand still remains in his grasp though...

"Me, perhaps? Actually come to think of it, you haven't told me what you and blondie said. She only said you needed air from it, so one would gather it was quite the _heated _topic. Maybe even _personal_"

I can't believe he's doing this!

"It was nothing," I say, now trying to take my hand back. Now my cheeks feel even hotter than before.

"No? Cause you look rather flushed... and you said it is not from alcohol, so I guess I'm right. You _are _thinking about me. What, wondering if I'm going to head back to my _girlfriend _Pansy?"

No.. I can't have this conversation. I _won't _have it. I refuse!

"I'm going inside now," I sounded harsher than I felt. I flick his hand away from me, and then I grip the doorknob and slink my way inside.

"Good night, _Malfoy!_"

I closed the door harder than I intended, not before hearing his bark of laughter.

"Goodness, what's happened?" Came Mum's voice, filled with concern.

"Nothing," I sigh, shrugging off my - no, _Draco's _coat. That's right. My coat is all the way back in the club!

Bugger. I tore open the door, praying that he hadn't Apparated yet. However as I near the end of the driveway... I hear the distinctive _pop _echo around me.

Wonderful.

"Hermione, come inside, it is freezing outside, you'll catch cold."

"I'm Twenty-four Mum, not ten" I reply strolling in.

* * *

Every time I closed my eyes. I saw Draco... I _heard _Draco. Taunting me and teasing me about my undying jealousy over Pansy and what it is _exactly _that Lavender and I spoke about.

I felt so horrible leaving without saying goodbye, I had to leave a message through Seamus, but it was Lavender who ended up answering. She couldn't _contain _her excitement when I said Draco took me home with his coat on! Asked _once again _if I kissed him good night.

Brilliant, as if dealing with Ron's affections isn't complicated enough.

Yet now...my brain is too wired for sleep. I glance over to the clock. It's at half-passed four in the morning, the sun will be rising soon, and then it'll be time for work at the shop. Not that I am anxious to go there either... I'm with Lavender, and well she'll just want to know more because I 'rudely cut her off' last night.

Thank God, she's not there until noon. At that thought I have a strong urge to go outside for a walk.

No doubt it would help me clear my head, so with that, I prepare myself for the day.

One look in the mirror and I cringe. The bags under my eyes are nearly purple like I've got punched in both of them.

And my hair...Merlin! It's so matted and all over the place, from what I could guess, my tossing and turning.

After mending the mess, I grab my jacket and stroll out the door.

Birds are lightly chirping and the wind feels nice against my face. Soothing even.

I walked for a good half hour before settling myself down on a bench overlooking the park, just outside the coffee shop which opens in two hours time, to watch the sunrise.

The last time I ever did this, I'd been eleven. So anxious about my first day at Hogwarts... I didn't want to sleep a single minute of it away.

Those days were simpler then... before the threat of Voldemort came about that is.

I can start to feel the warmth from the sun as it rises further above the horizon, the brilliant shades of oranges and pink are fading away now and I find myself standing up.

Once I have a good cup of coffee in me then I'll make my way to my shop.

* * *

My lack of sleep is starting to catch up to me, and I find myself unable to focus on the simplest things, like colour coordinating the potion bottles, or giving customers the wrong change and purchased products.

And when it came to inventory counts, I caught myself inverting the numbers and even putting them next to the wrong colour. Obviously there's fifteen green, not fifty-one!

I rip off the paper from the clipboard and started the counts again.

"Afternoon Hermione," greets Lavender as she closes the door. "Did you have a _pleasant _night sleep?"

I closed my eyes, but continued on my task, "Can't talk, doing the noon counts." Not that I would tell her anything.

The bell chimes and in walks... Ron.

He's holding a bouquet of pink roses. Immediately I drop down and crawl over to hide behind the counter.

"Ronald! What are you doing here?"

"Why to see 'Mione of course! I'm on my lunch break and... well, I picked these out of Mum's garden for her."

"I'll be sure she gets them, now shoo!"

"Oh no you don't, not _again_." Ron groans, "You hid her yesterday so-"

"Merlin Ron, can't you just give her space? Honestly none of you seem to understand that you're overwhelming her!"

"Right which is why I'm here to apologize to her..."

"Apologize? For what, being an annoying _git_? Forget it. Leave!"

"Hey you can't tell me what to do!"

"The hell I can!"

I hear a struggle and some grunts from Ron.

"I swear Lavender, if you don't let me see her-"

"But she _isn't _here!"

"Yes she is, her parents-"

My parents? Ron... Ron's been over to my house?

"You've been over to her house?" Lavender echoed my thoughts.

"Yeah they said she's already gone. She didn't answer my messages or Harry's... or even Ginny's. I'm worried about her, Lavender"

"Well this certainly _isn't _the way to go about it! You're acting like a bloody stalker!"

"I'm not stalking her!"

"Well sure you are if you're out around running around to see where she is! She's ignoring you lot for a _reason_! Now if you just hand me those ruddy flowers, I'll be sure to give them to her when she arrives. Obviously she wants some time to herself so I don't know _when _she'll show up."

"So what, you mean she's out there on her _own _somewhere?"

I heard Lavender sigh this time, smacking the flowers on the counter.

"Hey be careful with those!" moaned Ron.

"Are you even _listening _to me? I get you're concerned for your girlfriend-"

"Fiancée!"

"Oh _whatever _how many bloody times do I have to tell you? You have to take these things slowly! Let her come to you and whatnot, okay? Now bugger off, I need to get the inventory counts finished while we're not busy"

"Hey don't push me!"

I can picture Ron trying to fight her off and it brings a smile to my lips.

"I mean it Ronald, I need you to go!" Lavender groaned.

"I swear if I find out you've hidden her-"

"Oh tell it to someone who _cares!_"

The door slammed shut.

"So annoying! You can come out now, Hermione."

I take a breath before standing up straight, "That really wasn't necessary..."

"Sure it was." She said with a shrug and a smile. "Now you need to tell me what happened with you and Malfoy!"

"Oh not this again!"

"_Yes _again. And it'll only get worse if you continue to ignore me! Now go on... where did you end up? Your place or his?"

I balled my fist and smacked the table, "I think it's about that time I have my break, you know working _all _morning and everything... or better yet, I'll just go _home_"

"Oh no you don't! You _are _going to tell me..."

She took a hold of my arm.

"Will you stop it!" I hiss out, taking a hold of my jacket, "God you are horrible!"

I barely manage to escape Lavender's clutches to leave the store. I nod off to Parvati saying I'll be back tomorrow.

God it was a mistake coming in.

* * *

Mum and Dad are busy at work, so I go to make myself some lunch.

I further enjoyed my favourite book before having a nap, only to awaken from a sharp knock at the door. It's just after five...

My chest tightens, who... who could it be knocking now?

Harry? Ginny? _Lavender? _

Or... could it be Ron...?

I shudder to think if he's at my door... I don't know if I would be able to control myself. I ran away from it this morning.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

I toss off the blanket and stroll over, mentally counting to ten to keep a calm composure, only to lose it in one go the moment I spot Draco in the threshold.

"What are you doing here?" Once again, I sound harsher than I intend.

"And a merry hello to you as well, Granger" he shoves his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "Still nursing that hang over I gather?"

"Oh for the love of - I'm _not _nor will I _ever _be hung over!"

Really, because the idea of drinking your sorrows away is just... just bloody lame! No amount of alcohol makes _feelings _go away! It just makes you more miserable than you started!

"Sorry, I didn't mean yell, it's just... been a long day,"

"In fact, I have that very potion for aiding hang overs. I even brought one with me,"

He pulls out his hand, revealing to me a small glass bottle, filled with silver liquid. But I make no motion to grab it.

"You've done your fair share of taking care of me last night. You made sure I got home, that is more than enough. I uh would like - -"

"I would like if we continue our conversation, over a _friendly _meal, actually"

And here it is... his way of trying to gain back my love...

But as my luck would have it, Ron shows up.

Oh... and he's holding another bouquet of pink roses.

"Why the fuck are you here Malfoy?"

And he's crass as usual.

"_Ron!_"

His blue eyes flash over to me, "Why are you talking to him Hermione? Harry said it was over with you two!"

"RON!"

I really don't want him running his mouth... _especially_ if Draco is just right beside him!

"_Well? _I'm waiting, Hermione! Why is he here?"

"Why to collect my coat, of course" Draco shoots me a wicked grin.

Oh no... no, no, no, NO. Not good. That is never-

"Left it here _last night _you see,"

Fuck!

"Was in _such _a rush this morning... kinda slipped my mind"

"You sodding-"

"Ron _DON'T!_"

CRUNCH

Draco doubles over, his hand is over his face... blood is everywhere.

Broken nose...

Ron... Ron broke his nose!

"Tell me he's lying, Hermione. Please... please... tell me you didn't let this wanker touch you like that!"

"Ron..."

"TELL ME!"

He wraps is arms around me, stroking my hair. His citrus scent surrounds me.

"Please Hermione, tell me he's just being his usual annoying self and-"

I wanted to tell him that it was all a lie, that Draco and I _hadn't _slept together... but... but I couldn't. Lying to your fiancé isn't a great way to start a relationship.

I find myself crying...

"Ron..." my voice, broken.

He pulls back and brushes the tears from my face. "He's lying right sweetie? You wouldn't do it. Your parents are here that would just be... well bloody disgusting..."

My stomach flips. Uh, _yes _having sex in your parents house with them home would be.

My eyes turn to Draco, but even he can't face me.

More tears stream.

"Ron...he" I try again.

"Yes love? What is it?"

God this is excruciating. He's... he's so _hopeful _so... so loving...

His thumbs brush more away.

"He's... Draco..." Ron fists his hands against me, "He's... right"

Ron's lips twitch, and his eyes flicker back and forth searching mine. Searching for any gaps that I could be lying.

"We... I..."

I can see my tears hitting his hands, "I cheated on you, Ron. With him."

Ron's reaction was instant.

"You... you... _bitch_"

He throws the flowers to the floor.

"Ron I'm so-"

"Don't you say you're sorry you... you..._slag!_"

He rounds on Draco again, and Draco... who just corrected his own nose rounded on Ron, his eyes a blaze with anger.

"You have no right, to talk to her like that" Draco's voice is cold, sending chills up my spine and into my skull. Deadly.

"This is between me and _my _fiancée you sodding toff! So piss off!"

Ron tries to throw another punch at Draco, but he's too quick for him. Draco latches on to Ron's arm and twists it right around.

CRACK

Ron cries out in pain as his now broken arm falls limp to his side.

This has gone out of control...

"Stop it!" I say getting in between the two of them, "Both of you!"

Draco faces me, but doesn't say anything. He is too focused on Ron, withering away on the floor. In too much pain to say any coherent words.

"You need to go," I say firmly, facing Draco "And get your nose fixed up"

"It's _fine_."

"Maybe, but I need to settle this matter with Ron... privately. So please can you just go?"

It will be better that way... but my heart is going absolutely crazy, pounding away at my throat, like it wants to escape through my mouth!

Draco bites down on his lip, and shakes his head, "He's going to hurt you" brushing away the remaining blood from his face.

"No... no he's not. It was _I _that hurt him"

"Don't you pin this-"

"But it's the truth! Remember? But it's fine. The truth is out now so... please... don't fight me on this, I know what I'm doing! Just... trust me. Go."

He takes out the potion again and thrusts it into my hand, "It's for stress, actually. I uh, don't think I need to explain _where _I got the idea from..."

Right... our dream.

Draco's eyes slant back to Ron's withering form, and he sneers, "Pathetic," and then he strolls off.

With a ragged breath I steel my nerves and glare back down at Ron, pulling out my wand and pointing to him.

"_Episkey!"_

Another resounding CRACK surrounds us and Ron roars again. I grab is good shoulder and chuck him into my home and slam my door, knocking the odd picture frame down.

"How utterly childish Ron, really, truly bravo! Resulting to violence when-"

"It's your _precious _bed-buddy who did this to me! _He's _the one who broke my arm-"

"YOU tossed the first punch, Ron, _you _broke his nose!"

"Cause you sodding _shagged _him!"

I shudder violently. His voice... it's cold and... defeated. My broken heart weakly knocks against my ribs.

"Ron... I said-"

"You were _sorry _right, like that makes everything _all _better!" Ron says, rounding on the cupboard and wretches the door wide open, scanning and scanning until he spots the designer coat...

He takes it down and inspects the collar and then slams it down.

"Yeah, this is his coat. His initials, right here in black ink!"

He faces me again.

"So he _was _here last night!"

"Only to walk me home, Ron. I... I was at the Jagged-Edge with Lavender and Seamus...he gave me the coat because mine-"

Ron scoffs, "You and a club? What a joke. Why you do think we settled for the restaurant, Hermione? Cause we all _know _clubs aren't your thing. They give you _headaches_."

I turn away from him sniffling and wiping away the tears.

"I'm sorry Ron."

Ron shrugs his shoulders, "You know I knew something was off about your _obsession _with the tosser. I just _felt _it, but I... well I just dismissed it, knowing that if you just... _loved _me enough-"

"Loved you enough?!"

I turned back to face him, "Ron you are my world!"

The tears are streaming from my eyes now.

Ron's face contorts, "Right, but you rather spread your legs for that sodding prick than your own bloody fiancé!"

SMACK

"FUCK YOU!"

"WRONG PERSON!"

I punched his face this time.

CRUNCH.

So much for a rational conversation...

So much for explaining...

So much for... us

I flex my fist, shaking it of the pain and ache from cracking my fingers against Ron's face.

"Well it's what happened isn't it?" Ron grunted fiercely, brushing away the blood, "You fucked him and just ignored me... and well, you certainly as shit don't _regret it _only that you're _sorry_. Well sorry isn't gonna cut it Hermione! No, not at all. You see right here?"

He points to his chest, "It's broken. It's... done. It's.. shattered, and it's all your doing!"

My chest constricts and a broken sob passes my lips.

"_Accio _engagement ring!" Ron whispers.

Water fills my eye, threatening to spill over, and my cheeks are... clammy as he's inspecting the ring... a ring given to me on Valentine's Day... just... a short two months ago.

"It was that first day wasn't it?"

It took me a few seconds to register what he said, "What?"

Ron pockets the ring, "When you didn't wear your ring... you... you were shagging him then weren't you? Hell probably since you left the Hospital. It was our luck you had a Slytherin as your bloody Healer..."

"NO! Ron that's not true! I... I..."

"Save it, Hermione. I don't want to know _when _I just... ugh it sickens me that you did!"

Ron sniffs this time, "We would've been great you know? You and me, with Harry and Ginny. We would've made one powerful foursome..."

"We can still-"

"No." Ron sighs, taking in a deep, ragged breath, "No we can't. Good bye Hermione."

The door closes and I collapse to the floor sobbing.

* * *

**E/N:** okay so I know some of you wanted Hermione to break it off, but... as I got into writing/editing the fight, I figured... it made sense for Ron to do it. Hermione is dealing with mixed emotions here. She doesn't want to hurt Ron, because her heart loves him. (Hence why she wanted to mend it) but he did deserve the truth.

Draco only made it seem like he stayed over cause he... wanted to make Ron squirm (despite not thinking it through.)


	15. Fresh Start

**A/N:** I'll admit, this chapter is kinda weak, compared to the previous ones...

I am, of course, very thankful for all the reviews/faves/follows I've received so far!

**again, year is 2004, so dates are different to present day**

* * *

Chapter 14

Ron's harsh words dug deeper into me. Cutting and piercing away at my heart and my limbs. My hands are over my face, digging into the skin and rubbing my eyes to rid them of remaining tears.

_Slag_.

_Bitch._

He pretty much said I wasn't worth fighting for. That I've forever ruined our relationship. That there's no hope or _chance _of us ever reuniting. I'm tainted.

The door opens, but I didn't see who entered.

"Hermione!" Cries Mum as she sprints over to my side, her hand on my back, "What's happened?"

She helps me get back to my feet, but I do not dare to lift my head. I just feel so ashamed. I know I am so much stronger than this, but I just... don't have the energy.

"Ron..."

My eyes catch Draco's coat sprawled on the floor just outside of the cupboard.

"Um... we had a fight,"

Dad comes in next and closes the door, and spots the coat.

"What's this about a fight?"

I close my eyes, steeling my nerves before I drag myself away from Mum.

"Don't worry, I've got it," I take Draco's coat from his grasp, and holding it close. His woodsy scent is just as strong as it been last night when he first wrapped it around my shoulders.

My knees shake and my heart speeds up.

"Hermione?" Dad says firmly, as though through clenched teeth. "What happened to your face? Did he... " his face changed into something ugly and menacing, "Did this Ron person, _hit _you?"

Instantly I shake my head, "Oh God no Ron wouldn't _dare_-"

"Is that _blood?!_" Mum whimpered, taking a hold of my chin to inspect me closely.

"Mum..." I winced from her unexpected strength, I glance down to my hands, and see the dry blood on my fingers. _Ron's _blood from when I punched his nose.

"That's _it! _No man can hit my daughter and get away-"

I knock Mum's hand away, and reach over to stop Dad from leaving the house in a rage, "But Ron _didn't _hit me! It was _I _who hit him for insulting me!"

I then show them my hand, covered in blood, "See? The blood must've come off my hand when I touched my face"

"Oh Hermione, your hand..." Mum joins my side, "It's all bruised!"

"Better bruised than broken," Dad sighs, pushing Mum away, "Let me see it,"

He takes a hold of my hand. I wince and whimper from the sudden pressure.

"Here let me hang up this for-"

"_No_" I implored, rendering my mother still. "I uh... it's not mine. I borrowed it from a friend and should return it to him as soon as possible."

Not that I am lying I am just not giving out his name.

"Well not now you're not," Dad frowns, "It looks like you've sprained something, you should get this checked out,"

"Or I can just use my-"

"Now Hermione, you know how your Father feels about using magic for _everything_"

"It's not everything. Fixing an injured hand will mend in _seconds_"

"Perhaps," Dad said folding his arms, "but isn't this your wand hand? The only hand that will _allow _you to perform the spell?"

Grinding my teeth as he inspects the bruises further. It didn't start hurting until he starting touching it. I release a sigh of defeat, "Right. All right, I'll go to the Hospital. Just let me clean up first, and put this one ice..."

I make my way to our powder room, with Draco's coat in hand, to wash my face of the dried blood and even fixed up my hair before making my way to the kitchen for the ice pack. Once I returned to the foyer, I accidentally caught the tail-end of my parents conversation.

"I don't care what she says, Monica, that Ron character hit her and I won't stand by and let-"

"We've met Ron, Wendell dear. He was at her side all throughout her stay at the Hospital. He would never hurt her like that..."

"Oh no? Need I remind you, when she woke up, she... she'd been infatuated with that other boy! I know what jealousy can do to a man, Monica, and I won't stand by and let my daughter to fall victim to some low-life-"

"Wendell!"

I closed my eyes and brought Draco's coat closer to my nose.

"Don't give me that look, Monica, I know she still loves that boy... that... David something"

"Draco actually. And you're wrong. Hermione's Healer told us her feelings for him were only temporary."

"Bollocks! That Ron knows different or else he wouldn't have scratched her! And I swear when I get my hands on that monster-"

I clear my throat and shuffle my way toward them.

"Oh Hermione listen you-"

"Don't." I wave my hand at the two of them, "Just don't."

Really, there wasn't anything I could say to help the situation.

Out of the corner of my eye, I catch Mum wallop Dad right in the arm.

"Now Hermione, you know your Father means well-"

"Mum-" I say with a roll of my eyes. "And Dad, I told you already Ron didn't hit, scratch, or even _bite _me. Ron laid _no _hands on me whatsoever! And yet here you are, talking about me behind my back, thinking that I am some victim to an abusive relationship! I told you already Ron didn't _physically _hurt me!"

My hand's started to throb from mentioning Ron.

"Denial is the first sign to abusive relationships Hermione," Dad hollers, his fists tensing, "And I swear-"

"But Ron _isn't _abusing me!" My throat burns and the tears are now returning to my eyes. My gaze shifts over to Mum, "I was only crying because Ron called off the engagement!"

A broken sob passes my lips, "He... he wants absolutely _nothing _to do with me!"

Dad swallows hard, and Mum clasps her hand over her mouth.

"I told you, it was I who hit him" my voice has grown quieter now, I nervously run my tongue over my teeth, "Cause he... he insulted me..." I didn't wait for them to respond, "To be specific, he called me a... bitch and then a slag,"

My heart is racing now and I find myself holding on to Draco's coat even tighter. "Because I betrayed him in the worst way..."

Mum sucks in a breath, "You mean you told him... what you did?"

Dad turns to Mum, "What do you mean, what she did? What _happened, _Monica_? _What are you two keeping from me?"

I chew on my lip, telling my Dad about my infidelity is so much harder than when I told my Mother. I ease the ice bag off my knuckles, curling and stretching them to alleviate the lingering pressure.

Mum reaches over and squeezes my hand, "It's okay Hermione. It'll be... okay,"

Funny, she seems much more understanding then when I told her the first time.

"I..." my voice cracked with nerves, "I've cheated on Ron, Dad." I meet his gaze and willed my heart to stay put. To keep the rising bile at bay.

"I... I broke his trust and coincidentally, his heart."

Dad studies me for a moment and then the coat in my grasp, "The coat,"

Mum looks to over to me as well, and frowns, Dad walks over to me, "That coat was Ron's trigger wasn't it? It belongs to that... that... _boy _doesn't it?"

He looks over to Mum, "And here you said she was _over _him!"

"Wendell..."

"Tell me true, Hermione, whose coat is that?"

I really didn't want to divulge into _that _story, so I just skimmed it and gave them the ultra-abbreviated version.

"I left dinner because something came up, and then on my way over to the Apparition Point, that's when I bumped into Draco. He uh, wasn't busy and offered to walk me home, because it was so dark and it being downtown and everything. I uh, accidentally left my coat inside and well, he gave me his. By the time I was back here and settled, he already left before I could return it to him"

Gaining more confidence, albeit slightly, my lip is still trembling but I won't allow it to deter me from finishing.

"Today, Draco... came by to get it back, but before he could get it for him, Ron showed up."

The tears are streaming down, "He... he wanted to know why Draco was here, and... well... essentially he accused me of cheating on him, and well, I didn't want to lie to Ron. The guilt was eating me up as it is."

"So that Draco person is the one you... " Dad leaves the comment unsaid. Not that it makes me feel any better.

"I see," he runs a hand through his hair.

"Dad listen, it wasn't my intention to hurt Ron. I really-"

"I know, Hermione," He runs his hand over his face, "It's this... _situation_ you've fallen into I... I hate it," and then leaves the room.

"Dad..."

Mum slips her hand to my back and begins to rub it gently. "Let him go, dear,"

My chest is starting to hurt, and more tears are falling, "He's... disappointed in me, isn't he? You know, for destroying my relationship with Ron, in the worst possible way. No Father wants a cheating daughter..."

"No one is blaming you Hermione, your Father said so himself, your situation is just... complicated. He's not mad at you specifically...just what you're going through. Just give it time to let it sink in"

I scoffed, settling my hand down on the ice bag, "I'm sure hearing your own daughter is some harlot is _hardly _something to just settle on..."

Mum sighs and then gives me a sideways hug, "Well I'll make him understand."

I doubt it.

"Do you want me to accompany you to the Hospital?"

"Mum..." I groan.

"I know I know you're twenty-four not ten, but I am your Mother and I _always _will worry about you, no matter what your age is. The sun is almost about set now so it will be dark soon,"

"Yes I know, but I... need to think."

I make my way over to the door, but Mum halts me before I turn the knob.

"Wait Hermione, before you leave, I owe you an apology."

"Whatever for?"

She turns me around to face her properly, "My reaction when you told me about cheating on Ron."

The words make me cringe, and I drop my gaze to the floor.

"Okay, I must admit I was a little taken aback when you told me about this. Saying that you've fallen out of love with Ron and really like this other boy, and I must say after these past few days, I could've handled it better. I should've been more understanding to your feelings for both boys and your situation. I had no right to lash out at you the way I did... and with that, I'm sorry Hermione."

She strokes my hair, "And I am sure, given in time, your father will feel that way too"

"I don't know about that Mum. Infidelity is such a _nasty_ business and, well I wouldn't be surprised if Dad kicks me out-"

"Not on my watch, he won't!"

Mum kisses my temple again, "Your Father will come around, Hermione. We both love you dearly, through the good and the bad, don't ever doubt that, okay?"

I nod my response and she rubs my upper arm, "Now dinner will be ready in an hour or so," Mum adds, brushing some of my hair behind my ear, "Are you going to do the coat thing now or are you going to wait a few days?"

"Personally I don't think I can handle another confrontation. So I'll ask Harry if I can borrow Lola again."

"Well it is cool out so you should-"

"You're doing it again, Mum."

"Well I can't help it, you're my baby..." she goes over to the cupboard and hands me her coat. Which reminds me, I need to ask Lavender about mine.

* * *

I'm about four paces away from the Apparition Point when Draco _pops _right in front of me. Staring at me like a deer caught in headlights.

Well so much for seeing Harry...

I offer Draco his coat, "Here,"

At first he didn't move, rather his eyes went straight to my injured hand.

"What happened to your hand?"

How is he so bloody observant?

Shoving Draco's coat into his chest, I go to walk around him, but he blocks me. Great, it's just like how it was last night when I wanted to go back into the club.

"What _happened_... Hermione?" he says, pushing his coat to the side, and it flutters to the ground.

My hopeful heart leaps at hearing my name, and I find myself staring back into his eyes, "Punched Ron in the face,"

I'm surprised when Draco doesn't comment on Ron, rather, he remains focused on my injury, "Let me see it,"

He goes to reach for it, but I turn away from him, "It's fine, just a bit bruised."

Much like my heart.

Draco effortlessly turns me back to face him and carefully takes my hand within his. I shiver once again, they are so warm, but only because I've held it against the ice bag for a while.

"My parents... wanted me to get it checked at the Hospital, you know, being against magic solving all our problems and such..."

He withdraws his wand and points to my knuckles, "Well lucky for you, they're not here, _Episkey_,"

I jolt from the sudden warmth surrounding my knuckles and fingers, it feels like pins and needles as my bones mend themselves and the bruises fade.

"That's better, isn't it?"

"Thank you..."

His forest scent engulfs me and when his fingers graze against my cheek, my legs weaken.

"You... should go... can't stay here"

"I had to, Weasley..." Draco grits his teeth, "He's told Potter that you... you're no longer engaged. Specifically _why_ you split"

Harry knows?

Panic rises within me. All these visions of him telling anyone and everyone who would listen. Driven by his anger and betrayal, painting me as the bad guy. My hand clasps on to my chest. Oh, I can see the mountains of Howlers now...

From Molly...

Ginny...

Even _Harry_...

Oh God... how am I going to get through this?

"No need to panic, ginger's only told Potter and _only _will tell Potter."

I snap my gaze back to him, stunned, "What do you know?" The panic is still evident in my voice, "Ron he's... he's _hurt _and feels so betrayed-"

"If that tosspot had _any _regard to your feelings he would keep his gob shut! Or else his arm wouldn't be the only thing I _will _break."

I closed my eyes and take a deep breath, "Draco..."

"I'm serious, what goes on with us is our business. I certainly don't want to deal with every fucking idiot in that sodding Ministry, over something that is quite obviously, not very easy to explain, just because ginger's pride is sore! And I told him as such,"

I'm once again, stunned by his words.

Told him? He's _told _Ron?

I swallow thickly, "You... you actually said that to him? To Ron?"

I must admit, I'm unclear of how I feel about it. Certainly not proud, but not exactly disgusted. Draco is and always has been... _sneaky_. Why he feels the need to get aggressive is _beyond _me.

"Did you threaten him?"

I hadn't meant for the question to come out as harsh as I did, but I was just _so _unhinged, I... I couldn't help it.

I catch his brow raising, his lips twitching to a teasing smirk, "As tempting that sounds, I did not. In fact, I didn't even throw a punch that time"

"So what, you just... you asked him to not tell anyone else...?"

Draco folds his arms, "Well, would you want to deal with all those nosy twats? Have a set back or something even worse? Trust me, nothing good would've come out of it, and you sure as fuck, don't deserve that"

I see the teasing smile playing on his lips, "You should've seen their faces..."

If I didn't know he loved me... I... would've definitely took his words into consideration... but I need to get to the bottom of this.

"You didn't answer my question. Did you threaten Ron in some way? Or Harry for that matter?"

He took a deep breath, exhaling harshly his fringe fluttered, "We took a Wand Oath actually"

At first, I didn't think I heard him properly.

"You... _what?_"

I... I'm extremely surprised at this. The Wand Oath works very close to the Unbreakable Vow, just not with such severe consequences. For Draco to do it with both Harry and Ron... well... wow.

"Well I didn't quite like the way he kept running his mouth. Same goes for Potter, so I took it upon me to have them swear not to mention it to anyone aside from you,"

Well that solves the issue of Ginny or Molly ever finding out...

Draco raises his hand to brush back my hair, "Now _that _almost turned ugly. But I was a good boy and restrained." and then Draco drags me in firmly against his chest. "Can't say the same for Weasley though"

"Draco..."

My heart is pounding even faster. His forest scent is just... so delicious, I can't... I don't want- I feel his arms tighten around me, his fingers igniting the electric jolts in my spine. My own arms belt around his waist. I'm trying so hard to keep a level head. Then he flinched.

"What happened?"

Draco shakes his head, "It's nothing,"

"No it's not... you... I've hit something."

Just then there was a loud screech. We both look up to the sky, seeing Lola swooping down to a nearby tree. But just ignored her, "Did Ron attack you again?" Slowly I ran my fingers over his ribs through his shirt, and he flinched again.

"I told you, it doesn't matter now."

Lola screeched again.

"Draco..."

"Answer it, I'll be alright. It's just a bit tender, so go on"

Reluctantly, I part from Draco's hold and I stroll over to the owl.

Gulping once and then twice, I brave a glance back to Draco. He's busy dusting off the dirt from his coat that fell to the ground.

Then I turn back to the letter.

It's from Harry.

Taking another deep breath of air, I opened the letter and used the nearby street lamp to read it.

_Hermione,_

_I cannot tell you, how difficult it was for me to write this to you. I am not going to yell at you or anything to that extent, as it would be greatly unfair. Your situation is quite complicated. Your Healer stressed to us time and time again your feelings for... Malfoy would only be temporary, that they weren't strong enough to act on...how wrong he was. But again, I am not pointing any fingers. _

_I guess this tells you that Ron told me why you broke up and then Malfoy actually showed up. Ron... well you can only guess what happened next. Ron attacked him. For what he did to you and for... listening in. Then Malfoy had the gall to suggest a Wand Oath, and well, you know how I am keeping things from Ginny, but... he brought up a fair point. It came down to your needs and how you would feel and... gave in._

Draco's hand grips on my shoulder, but he is not close enough to read the letter. Just as well, Harry won't let up about him.

_It's just... I hate Malfoy so bloody much. For what he did to Hogwarts, to us over the years at Hogwarts... which is rather shocking of how well he does here at the Ministry. If it were up to me I would've knocked him clear off his arse. Especially when it came to this Wand Oath, but well... I've already said my piece about that._

_Ron... didn't like it anymore than I did, but again, for you, we did it._

_I'll leave it up to you to tell Ginny the truth though._

Not that I ever plan on telling her the truth any time soon...

_However, I am not going to let this destroy thirteen years of solid friendship because of that arse. It's neither right or fair. And so I strongly believe we all can over come this, Hermione. You are my best friend, and I intend to keep it that way no matter what, and I believe, given time, Ron will too. We all will reach an understanding and work something out, much like we always have in the past._

_Trust and love and be rebuilt, Hermione. We all just need the will to try._

_I am willing to try._

_Harry _

The tears are flowing down my eyes. I cannot believe how moved I felt from Harry's words. Well the end of the letter more so than the former.

Draco moves his hand and I nearly jump in my skin. I had completely forgot he was with me.

Lola squawks and ruffles her feathers, but doesn't leave the branch. Is she expecting an answer?

"He doesn't actually expect you to respond straight away does he?"

I fold the letter and pocket it.

"I'll do it when I get home. Speaking of which, I should go... my parents are probably mad with worry..."

"Hermione..."

My heart leaps. That is the second time he's called me by my first name. He takes a hold of my arm and curls a finger under my chin.

"Listen, I'm sorry," I shake my head to get away, my skin is still stinging, "I really should go,"

"Don't... don't push me away."

I don't think I ever could.

"Draco..."

"I'm serious Granger," he cups my cheek once again, "From what we've been through don't let _this _be the breaker..."

"I won't"

It's just going to take a long while to get back to normal... whatever that entails.

He smiles at me, "Good,"

And just like yesterday, he lifts up my newly mended hand and kisses the knuckles. Wincing slightly, Draco brushes his thumb against the tender flesh. "Anyway, I'm going to head out of country for a bit."

I feel my brows shoot up, "How come?"

He smiles, "Business... going to spread the word of my new potion,"

"You have another potion? What for?"

He shakes his head, "That love, is going to stay my secret"

He lifts my hand and kisses it again. "Good night Hermione,"

"Yeah... night"

He returns to the Apparition Point, "Look for my owl,"

And then disappears.

"Yeah... sure."

* * *

_Two weeks later...  
Saturday, May 1st_

It's May now and spring is in full swing. For my day off from the store, I've decided to help Mum out in her garden, planting the new flowers she bought at the shop the other day.

It's been two weeks since Ron broke off our engagement, and only twelve days since I took it upon myself to collect all my things from his place to move into my own, purchased only seven days prior. Lavender and Seamus are excited for me, but Parvati... not so much. She didn't blame Ron for acting the way he did and said I deserved what I got. And further blamed me for her fights with Dean.

_"She's just sour because she and Dean are having issues conceiving," _Lavender would often say. Still... it hurt. At the time I wasn't even in love with Ron. I planned on breaking it off! But I suppose in their world, that is just as evil...

At least, with Dean things were a little easier to handle. He shared the same thoughts as Seamus: it's just a one night stand. An incident that happened in the heat of the moment, with no regrets.

Except no one knows that was the... second time I was with Draco. No one will _ever _know! They don't _need _to.

Even my Father.

Actually, it was only yesterday when Dad and I sat down and talked through our concerns, the same day I had my appointment with Theo. He gave me my congrats on finding a place so close to the Ministry for such a cheap price. Really, it's Harry who he should thank, he'd been the one to get me the deal in the first place. And he sympathized with what I went through with both Ron and Draco, but kept mum about the Wand Oath.

Things were still rather tense, with Harry but it's expected. Ginny... she did not understand nor get why Ron and I called it quits only after two months. She got mad at Ron for not trying hard enough, and at me for buying another place when I could've just moved back in with Ron. Harry then felt the need to explain Ginny's been more agitated now that her nausea has become a twenty-four hour occurrence, disrupting her sleeping patterns and eating habits.

Yikes.

And for the most part, he's not pressuring me to telling her the truth.

Yet.

But putting that aside, things are more or less, back to how it was. I just wished I heard from Draco... I am rather anxious to know what his potion was for... and he did say to keep watch for his owl. But it's been fourteen days and I'm starting to wonder... could something have happened to him?

"I say, is that sun ever warm," Mum says dusting off her hands, "I feel like some lemonade. Would you like some too, Hermione?"

Wiping the sweat from my brow, I reach over to plant the yellow tulips. "Yes, that would be lovely,"

After a few more plants and arrangements, a large Black Eagle owl swooped down right in front of me. Holding a pink rose in its beak.

Just like the first time he sent me an owl...

Draco...

Well that solves that problem!

I reached over, and opened it.

_Dress fancy. Reservation is for eight. See you at seven-thirty._

Was all it said.

Does this mean what I think it means?

The owl blinked its orange eye several times before spreading its wings and taking off, dropping the rose into my lap in the process.

I can feel the smile pulling at the corner of my lips. This could only mean one thing.

His potion was a success.

And he's... asked me out on a date!

"What's that you have, Hermione?"

Jumping, I quickly shove the rose under my shirt.

"Oh... it's nothing important" I'm not comfortable in lying, but it's just too soon to tell them. I look over my shoulder, and help myself to the lemonade.

* * *

The rest of the day I've been on edge. I couldn't stop thinking about Draco's note and our _date. _He's actually set up a date. He's going to pick me up for the date!

I had no idea he even knew where I lived...

Theo must've told him. It's the only _reasonable _way for Draco to know!

I stand before my floor length mirror, inspecting myself for the evening. I've decided to go with a navy blue gown I've worn to Harry's New Year party two years ago.

There's a soft knock at my door and the butterflies in my stomach dance like crazy. It's exactly seven-thirty.

Nervous. I'm just so bloody nervous. My palms are sweaty, legs are weak, heart is pounding like mad.

Taking a deep breath, I somehow find my way to the door.

Opening it, my breath catches. He's... before me in all black, and sporting a winning smile, "You look... absolutely amazing," he greets, side stepping so I could leave.

I step out and locked my door.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see, soon enough..."

Draco and his bloody secrets!

He extends his hand to me. "Shall we?"

Once I take a hold of it, he Apparates us away, to... God knows where.

* * *

**E/N: **bad part to leave it at, I know, but... the next part belongs with what I have planned.

According to harrypotter wiki, Episkey is used for minor injuries as well as mending broken bones.


	16. Not Strong Enough

**A/N:** So sorry it's taken me a while to get this posted. I always find the middle of the story the hardest to get through. And even worse when it's a little angsty and shorter than the other chapters. Oi.

Thanks for the reviews/faves/follows :) and of course, reading my creation!

* * *

Chapter 15

My jaw hit the floor.

Draco had created a new and improved Wolfsbane Potion, where it actually _prevents _the Werewolf transformation. Of course the person still carries the virus, but they won't ever change, they will stay human on the full-moon.

"Wow, that's amazing, Draco" and that's the truth.

His lips crack into a smile, and I feel a sharp pull in my stomach. God, have I missed that smile. Missed _Draco_ actually.

There wasn't a day that went by where I didn't think about him in these past two weeks. I mean, with Ron out of the picture...

Ron.

Ugh even saying his name now still has me feeling rather... broken. Most of the time I've been okay with what's happened between us, that I can actually focus on my daily life. But the other days... the days I wanted to ignore, and cower away in shame from. I found the pain of my betrayal unbearable to the point where I find it difficult to crawl out of bed. Pleading to some non-entity to claim my life, as I miss having Ron in my life _that_ much.

It was gutting, really. Foul to the point that I felt the rotten taste linger in my mouth for most of those days. Like Bellatrix was casting the Cruciatus Curse continuously all over again.

I shudder violently from _that _memory.

I never felt so weak in my whole life. Where in those fragile moments of my depression, I would find myself writing letters to Ron, barely legible and sodden with tears, all begging me for a second chance. Until my conscience gets the best of me, informing me how a cheater never gets that chance, and I end up burning those letters seconds after, feeling more disgusted with myself than when I started with.

It haunted me, truly. The whole situation just haunted me. Hurting the people I love to the point where Harry's written words of promise, would turn into some kind of cruel mockery, telling me how I'm dead to them, how much better they are without me in their lives.

It all just... drained me where nothing good left remained. Like a shell. At times, I didn't even want to look at myself in the mirror. I been that disgusted with myself. My stomach would turn and the bile would reach up my throat.

Yes, dark times indeed, where no amount of Calming Draughts would save me.

But it was thinking about Draco had been my saving grace. He and Theo both actually. Theo for obvious reasons, and Draco... the prospect of getting my chance with Draco greatly improved my mood. Especially with the Wand Oath set in place.

I still can't believe Harry and Ron went through with it. How it all been for _my _benefit.

Me.

Draco.

Draco reaches over and takes a hold of my hand, breaking me of my reverie, "Something wrong?"

My eyes lock on our entwined hands, his thumb is gently rubbing against my knuckles. It's so nice and soothing.

"Sorry," I mumble, watching as his smile fades away. "Didn't mean to worry you. I was just lost in thought for a moment there"

I stare into his grey eyes for a long moment. I can see his concern for me. The same kind I saw in our dream so many times.

"About what?" his voice matches his touch. Soft and gentle, sending electric jolts down my arm and straight to my heart-strings. My chest swells and I find myself gripping his fingers tightly between my thumb and forefinger.

I take a deep breath. I really didn't want to bring up Ron, not when we're having such a nice time. But I can't find the heart to just lie to him either. So I settled for the half-truth.

"Missing my friends,"

I can start to feel the ache again. Like a moth drawn to a flame. But this time I quickly discard it. I will not let those dark emotions ruin my first evening with Draco. My... _date _with Draco.

Draco with his beautiful grey eyes and winning smile.

"And you," I quickly add, my voice is quite higher than normal, and I find myself blushing. "I've missed you a fair bit these past fourteen days."

I see his smile return and he squeezes my hand.

"I've missed you too,"

The waiter comes by with our tab, to which Draco pays without hesitation.

Yes dinner had been exquisite. He took me to my favourite restaurant! How he came about such information I will never know. Not even Theo knows this!

Draco gets up, offering me his hand, "Come on, there's somewhere else I want to take you,"

"Draco..."

"Come on love, the night is young, I've been away for far too long and I want to make it up to you"

I take a deep breath in an attempt to calm my nerves. Where else could he want to take me? And since when is two weeks _too long_?

I slip my hand in his and he pulls me up to my feet. He further grabs my coat and slings it over my shoulders.

We are on our way out when two people walk in. Parvati and Dean.

"How utterly disgusting," Parvati said sharply, folding her arms, "You and Ron have split for what, two _weeks _and already you're having it off with Malfoy?"

Her words strung me. It's not wrong. Ron ended our engagement. I betrayed him and it's very clear, we won't get back together. So why should I refuse to live? I am no longer his.

Dean held Parvati back, "Hey, don't be hurtful," he said.

Parvati snorted and then rounded on him, "So what you actually _approve _of this mess?" She pointed right at me. "She broke Ron's heart and now she's off _flaunting _it like she doesn't give a damn"

No... it's Ron who doesn't - _NO_ - I refuse to let those emotions attack me again. It's bad enough I let them tease me just a few minutes ago. No, this is how it is, and will be from now on.

Me and Draco. A man who _truly _loves me. A man, who I want in my life more than anything. If it costs me Parvati's friendship, then so be it.

I can't impress everyone. Not that I aimed to do such a thing.

"I'm not flaunting anything!" My chest has grown heavy and my heart hurts. Draco gives my hand another reassuring squeeze.

Parvati glared at me and then sneered at Draco. "And yet you are here with a man who _ruined _years of a good thing. You're a terrible human being, Hermione Jean Granger! A user and an abuser..."

"Back off, Patil," Draco growled. And I can feel the knuckles of grinding against one and other as my hand grows numb.

"Draco," I hadn't meant to sound as weak as I did, but it just hurt so bloody much, "you're hurting me"

His eyes flash right to my face and then down to my hand. Swallowed and being crushed by his.

"Sorry," he says and instantly relieves my hand of the pressure before he rounds on Parvati again.

Dean, however, stepped in before things could get ugly.

"Don't even think about it, Malfoy"

"Tell your _tinker _of a wife-"

"_Draco!_" I hiss, shaking my head vehemently, and cautious of the onlookers.

Parvati tsk'd, then her nose in the air, "Come Dean let's have dinner somewhere _else_. Away from this _filth_" and she turned back the way she just came.

Dean gave me a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry about that Hermione, I-"

"Don't," I whispered, unable to meet his gaze, "I deserved that." I turn right around and leave. The tears were tickling my eyes, and before I reached the Apparition Point, someone dragged me back.

Draco...

"Don't ever say you deserved that, because you don't." he said, but I didn't face him.

"Sure I do," I pull away from his grasp but Draco caught my hand once again. "I broke Ron's heart. I'm nothing but... but..."

My voice falters there, and all fight against his hands is lost. I collapse into his chest, hard, as my mind continues to torture me with those _images _of Ron. His broken expression, his anger... just everything about what happened with him numbs my entire being.

Ron...

My eyes close and I unknowingly release the hot liquid that pooled there.

Tears.

Burning hot tears, rake down my face like razor-sharp claws. Slowly and painfully, mimicking those grotesque torturing in the early Roman times. Where each _cut _progressively gets deeper and sharper.

Agony.

Godric, it's like I'm left broken and alone on the floor all over again.

So much for not thinking about _him_.

"Shh," Draco whispers, his arms enclosing around me like a vice. He combs his fingers through my hair and I find my legs wobbling from the sensation. "What happened wasn't done maliciously,"

If you take into account that my love for him returned and I did nothing but rip it to shreds.

But I remain silent. I do not have the energy to divulge into this topic. Not _again_. In fact, having Draco just _accept _it is... so comforting in itself.

"Really, your... situation is really complicated to explain and understand. No one should point any fingers at you, nor should you just accept that they are right. The Hermione I knew, would not stand for such a thing."

Too busy on focusing on my breathing, I nearly missed what Draco said. But he's right. I _shouldn't_ let what Parvati get to me. She, as Lavender said, is only sour because she can't have a baby...

But still I _do_ work with the woman.

I don't have the strength to lift my head. It just feels so nice being up against him like this again.

"Right. You're absolutely right."

His fingers remain combing through my hair and I find my stomach fill with butterflies. Flipping and tugging. Such a wonderful feeling.

"Then stop this. Stop beating yourself up. It's not healthy"

Easier said than done. Ron had been a huge part of my life, fourteen years, this October to be exact. That's over half my life when you think about it. All those years through Hogwarts and after the War. Years Harry didn't want to throw off just because of my, um, _lapse_ in judgement. Seamus' words, not mine.

But I'll try. For Draco and our, uh, budding relationship, I will try. I have to. He is the only good thing going on at the moment.

I take Draco's hand in mine, "Thank you," I pick up my head and give him a light peck on his lips, purely out of habit.

Shocked by my brief affection, I quickly step back and turn away from him.

"Oh. I shouldn't have done that!"

Licking my lips, I can still taste the wine he had at the meal against my tongue. My heart is pounding against my throat. But the tears... hadn't stopped.

I am viciously wiping away the wetness from my face.

"No need to feel ashamed" He murmurs. I feel his hands on my shoulders, and I find myself melting in his grasp. His breath is against my cheek, as his lips graze gently against my ear.

"Just let things be"

I can hear him inhaling against my hair. My eyes fall close. I swipe my lips for another taste of his kiss and hum softly.

"It's completely natural,"

Yes, it was natural. Like breathing. Much like how it feels to have him around me again.

But I cannot get Parvati's words out of my head.

_"Flaunting it like she doesn't give a damn!"_

_"You and Ron have split for what, two _weeks_ and already you're having it off with Malfoy?"_

If only she knew those _weeks _had me a blubbering mess, and not as some shackled _whore_.

Draco's hand is on my hip and he swiftly turns me back around so we're facing each other. His eyes, they are like staring into my soul.

_"I will find a way back to you. I promise"_

Apart of me wonders if he's going to kiss me this time, and my heart pounds with anticipation. Kissing would be such a help to erasing these gutting emotions.

He raises his hand, and cups the side of my face, his thumb brushing away even more tears.

Gentle. It's just so gentle, and I find myself nuzzling into his hand. It feels so nice and warm against my wet cheek.

Will he kiss me? I'm not sure, but suddenly I feel very nervous. Scared even. Why, I'm not sure, we've done so already more than enough times...

"You have nothing to fear," he said, his hand never wavering. "We're not doing anything wrong. That little peck was just carefree and rather nice"

I smile at him, his words filling me up with such delight. Yes, it was nice to kiss him despite how brief it been. The taste already present on my tongue is teasing my senses to a maddening level of need.

A need of something much, _much_ deeper and incredibly satisfying.

The words leave my mouth before I give them another chance to stop them.

"Take me,"

His eyes soften, but I felt his body stiffen up.

It's just like that day at the Manor in his bed. Memories that have me blushing to no end, thank Godric it's _dark _out here. He'd been so mad at himself for hurting me and landing me in the coma, coupled with all those emotions that wrecked havoc on my person, I needed a distraction. Something to make me _feel _alive.

Much like _he _did.

Yes, it would be safer to just not act on it. but Heaven knows I need this. I need _him_.

Draco closes his eyes and shakes his head, "No, it wouldn't be fair or right."

"Draco... _please_"

"_No_ Hermione. It's not what you need."

His hand takes a hold of mine, "All you need is to go to _your _home, down some Calming Draught and sleep..."

I much rather _sleep _next to him, after throwing this overwhelming _chaos _in my head into a _repeat _of those blissful hours in his bed!

I nuzzled my head against his shoulder, "No. Not without you,"

"Hermione, _listen _they made Calming Draughts for a reason... so one doesn't do something so... so _extreme-"_

"Wanting you isn't in any shape or form _extreme_." I snarl back at him, irritated by his rejection.

Curse his nobility.

"Trust me," he whispers, urging me to walk toward the Apparition Point. "It's the right choice."

No. He's wrong. Sleep won't heal me. Neither will some _potion_! I need... I need him. I need to feel wanted!

_POP_

Once we land back on the ground, my knees buckle and I fall on top of my ankles.

"Just go home," I mutter. I'm too ashamed at myself to even look at him. Rather I make no effort to even get up and instead curl myself in a ball. "Obviously you don't give two shits about my feelings, so leave"

Not true, obviously. Rejection just _stings_. And I thought Ron's foul treatment of me was terrible.

He clicks his tongue and takes a hold of my arm, dragging me to my feet, "Congratulations Hermione, you've managed to perfect a splitting rendition of a five-year old having a benny!"

"Oh piss off!" My throat burns and my voice is unrecognizable. I managed to yank my arm from his grasp and stalk off down the street.

"Hate me all you want," he hollers, if only for a moment before he's at my side again. "But you know that... that... sex _isn't _the answer here!"

I cringe from the words. Must he say them like _that?_ Cold and detached?

I shove him away when he gets to close to me, "I _said _go away! I don't want you around me anymore!"

_Again_, not true. He'd been the only _sane _thing I had!

"Can't, sorry. But I am not about to have you walk these streets alone"

"It's not even _ten_." I inform him sharply still refusing to look at him. "I have my wand so-"

"You're not in a state to defend yourself!"

This time I face him, "Well whose fault is _that?!_"

With a scoff, I stroll on. I hear him growl, and immediately pick up the pace. Away. I need to get away from him now. If he won't sleep with me then... then... I don't want to _be _around him at the moment. I'm too embarrassed.

Trying not to cry, I can see my apartment complex just a few blocks ahead, if only for a second before I'm twirled around, facing Draco again.

"Don't!" I hiss, recoiling from him. "Don't _touch_ me!"

But Draco doesn't listen. He firmed his grip around my wrist and holds me steady. His steely gaze renders me paralyzed.

"Stop" was all he said to me. The slight chill in the air, has the hairs on my neck standing on end. "Hermione, just _stop_ okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you _again_."

I'm shaking my head, not wanting to endure this conversation. My heart... can't take the abuse.

"It's just... you had it wrong. It's because of your emotions, that I care. Your well-being is and always has been my main concern since you woke up from that bloody coma! So yes I was in a bit of a state when you said I didn't care."

His hands shift to my shoulders and he steps in closer. He's right again. It been poor form on my part. Very poor form.

"Granted, sleeping with you is quite lovely, I would really like to build up to it this time, and not just jumping the gun as it were"

Well yes. I mean in those dreams we um, we hardly did much else.

I see him staring at me with a wicked grin, which can only mean one thing...

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" I mumble, the blush returning to my cheeks.

He nods once, "Yes. Yes you did"

"Bollocks," I step out of his grasp and turn my back on him. My fingers running through my dishevelled hair.

Clearly I'm in dire need of some sleep.

His hand is holding mine again, and I shyly turn back to him, "What?"

"Come on, let me take you home,"

Yes, that does sound so lovely. But something's missing.

I halt my steps, watching him sigh before he turns his head back to me. "Yes, love?"

I'm staring at our hands for a moment longer before I meet his gaze, "What was the other place you were going to take me?"

"Still wondering about that?"

"You know me. I'm _always _wondering about things"

He hums and then shoots me a sly smile, "Dancing,"

"Dancing?"

He tugs my arm and does an impromptu twirl, before bringing me flush against him, like in those dance shows my Mum often watched.

"We never had that chance in well, during _that _time, did we?"

And it's here, I am suddenly reminded of that one evening. The night I confessed I loved him before we - before _I _woke up. My sad thoughts were quickly erased when Draco twirled me again. I'm glad he didn't ask why I was silent...

I can't believe we are here, out in the middle of the street dancing away to no music of any kind!

"Not bad, Granger." He says, pulling me back in and rubbing my back now. I half wished I wasn't wearing my coat so I could feel his fingers against my skin.

"Back to Granger is it?"

My tiredness from my whirl-wind of emotions, takes over and my head finds home to his shoulder once again.

"Love, you're _always _Granger to me."

I tighten my grip around his torso and sigh slowly. "I'm sorry for cutting our date so short. I always wanted to dance"

"We're dancing now"

My lips twitch and I have to lift my head to meet his gaze, "I mean how you _planned _for us to dance."

He rolls his shoulder, "No problem. Pansy owns the place so no need for reservations"

"Pansy?"

I stepped out of his grasp and frown.

Draco taps a finger to his chin, with a pondering look, "You know, she's a very good teacher, and _quite _easily the best physical work-" he broke off in a harsh male grunt.

GOOD! Serves him right for being such a prat!

I'm just sorry my heels weren't sharper.

With a sharp roll of my eyes, I stroll on.

Two blocks away now.

I cannot believe he would-no wait, of _course_ he would!

Bloody bastard.

"Wait!" He hollers, but I pay him no attention.

One block away now.

I'm nearing the gate but before I can lay my hand on the latch, I'm pulled right back.

"Sorry," he says, sounding like he's trying really hard not to laugh, "it was just too good to pass up,"

"Of course you would say that,"

"Well yeah I mean I just _love it _when you get all jealous,"

Ugh. Not this _again_.

"But truthfully speaking. Her family owns one of the best dance studios in the Wizarding World. If you desire lessons, the Parkinson's family joint is the place to go"

And I would've agreed if it weren't for the idea of him and _Pansy _doing the horizontal been planted in my head! The very same _I _wanted just a few short conversations ago.

"Friends," he said with a smile, after a long bout of silence.

I turn back to face him, not fully comprehending what he meant by that statement.

"What?"

He clears his throat, "Pansy and I, are just friends. Very good friends, nothing else" he proceeds to open the gate of the complex and motions me through, "After you my lady"

Yes it's official. Draco Malfoy certainly triggers a whirlwind of emotions through me. It's hard to think I started off the evening put off and depressed.

* * *

_Five days later..._

I'm busy doing the May Inventory Report, when the chime rings alerting me someone has entered the shop.

"Be with you in a minute,"

Lavender is away on lunch and Parvati... as annoyed as she is with me, she won't let our business suffer. Thank Godric for that! So she's in until later. When my shift is over.

After completing the final line of potions, I make way to greet my customer.

It's Harry.

And he looks like complete hell. Dishevelled, hair. Hollowed cheeks and sunken eyes. Almost like death.

Something tugs inside me, but I'm not sure what. It's nowhere near my heart but it feels just the same. Sharp.

Death?

Has someone died? Oh... oh God... I don't think I can handle-

"What is it?" I say, inching my way over to him. Fearing the worst. Who could it be? Nothing's been reported in the Prophet, I can thank Lavender for that. She's always the one I can count on for those reports.

Harry takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry Hermione. Sorry that I... I hadn't talked to you in ages, like I said I would."

Why he suddenly feels guilty when obviously he's troubled is beyond me...

"Harry it's fine. Really, Harry don't feel-"

"It's just... it's Ginny."

Ginny?

What could have happened to her?

"She... she been in a Quidditch accident..." he sniffs, his voice barely audible.

My body becomes riddled with goose-bumps. No, please Lord. Not Ginny.

"Took a Bludger to the head, so..."

I reach over and wrap my arms around Harry's neck.

"She's... she lost her memory, Hermione." His voice is small.

His grip tightens around my waist, holding me close. "She doesn't know who I am or that she's pregnant"

* * *

**E/N**: I sure do like my zinger's don't I?

Anyway, I don't believe Hermione would be out of character for this chapter.. emotions ran high for our girl and well, being rejected by the one person she thought would accept her, kinda stung. Especially when she knows he loves her!

Draco is a joker, so apologies if that Pansy part was odd. Humor folks, that's all it was for ;)

More research! _"Having a benny" _is Brit slang for _tantrum _(can also be... throw a wobbly)  
_Tinker _is slang for an inconsequential person. (one of little importance)


	17. Of Friends And Lovers

**A/N:** We get to see some Harry this chapter and Ginny!

Thanks for the reviews/faves/follows and reading!

_****WARNING** contains some heavy kissing and caressing.**_

* * *

Chapter 16

It took a while for Harry to calm down and I find myself at a loss for words of how to comfort him. Rubbing his back seemed to do the trick just fine, but I know he needed more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just lay that on you," he said, stepping back from me. He pushed his glasses back on his nose and straightened his back.

"You're going through a lot yourself, and I've been out of contact."

"For good reason, Harry." I run a hand through my hair, in an attempt to keep my hands busy, "I cheated on Ron. Really I am not faulting for you for anything. Ginny comes first and for most. I can respect that."

"No, it's more of a tie. You and her are equally, the most important women in my life. As I said in the letter, I took that Wand Oath because I'm not about to just throw away thirteen years of friendship over this Malfoy thing. We will get through this."

His hands are holding my shoulders, and I find myself fighting not to cry.

"Harry..."

"I'm serious, Hermione. You... you really need to stop blaming yourself for that. You once told me, people will have their opinions and that I can't always please them."

I smirk, yes I did say that. Many years ago, though, and so I am rather surprised he even remembered.

"Right." I say with a firm nod, "You're absolutely right, Harry."

"And with Ginny..." I catch the quiver of his lips before he bows his head. He bit out a broken sob that had my heart ache.

Taking a deep breath, I use my hand to stroke his arm, "Everything will be okay."

"You're right." He sniffed, "We all just... have to stick together. For her sake."

I meet his gaze and nod.

The door chimes as Lavender has returned from her break.

"Oh..." her eyes fell on Harry and then returned to me, "Have I interrupted something?"

Harry sniffs and then clears his throat, but I step in before he could tell her anything.

"Uh yes, urgent private matter. Sorry Lavender, I'm going to have to cut the day short."

"What's happened?"

I wave my hand at her, "Please don't ask. Just look after the shop, okay?"

I know Lavender doesn't like my answer, but as Harry is just beside me, she says nothing.

"I see. Well, all right I guess I'll just ring Parvati and ask her to come in earlier"

"Thanks Lavender. I owe you one"

I turn back to Harry, and take a hold of his arm, taking him out of the shop.

* * *

"You didn't have to take the entire day off, Hermione"

"Yes I did. You need me and so I'll help you in any way I can" I take a hold of his arm. "So lead the way,"

Harry adjusted his glasses, "Well we're not going back to the Hospital yet"

"No? But Harry if Ginny-"

"Yes Ginny will need help, but at the moment she's surrounded by Weasley's. I'm sure you wouldn't want that, right? I mean after what's happened and everything."

Taking a deep breath and bow my head.

Harry groans and his grip on my hand tightens, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out like that"

"It's fine," I pull away from his grip. "I mean it's true. Going in there wouldn't be right for me or anyone else there. Only you accepted to keep me in your life, and having them know that would paint you as a bad guy."

Huffing a breath I turn away from him. I knew this conversation wouldn't be clean, but it needs to happen if we have any chance in helping Ginny.

"Well in their perspective, they don't see you trying to fight for Ron." Harry sighs, running a hand through his hair, "That you just sort of accepted his dismissal and carried on about your life."

"Right of course they would think that."

Leave it to Harry to state the obvious without worry of any tact. Oh well, I can't say this would've been an easy conversation, but I wasn't about to divulge into my wayward emotions about Ron either.

It still hurt though.

"Look I don't want to snipe at you Hermione. It's not fair. I took that Wand Oath and I intend to work through this, no matter how ugly it is. We _will_ get through it."

He puts his hand on my shoulder, rubbing it gently.

"I love you Hermione."

"Harry,"

"Come on. I have some scenarios I want to run by you the Healer suggested to trigger Ginny's memory. She already explained to Ginny about her magical powers. Now _that _was something to see..."

He smiles, but it never reached his eyes, "Yeah it was like going to the World Cup for the first time, she was just so happy and excited. She didn't know I was there though, you know seeing more than one person at a time scares her."

Don't I know that feeling. I went in a right panic when I endured an entire Weasley-filled house my day of leaving the Hospital. Sure it been the only time I've seen the family, aside from Ron, but I can't help but feel for them for their new obstacle.

"Anyway, we should uh, go. You know, brainstorm and stuff"

With a quick look around, for any Muggles, Harry Apparated us to his place.

* * *

For our brainstorming, it turned out the Healer and Harry both felt that because I've been through the same ordeal, I can help Ginny have hope in remembering her life.

Now _that _took me by surprise. Of course Harry had to reassure me that the Healer would aid me in what to say and how to approach it properly.

Harry nods and smiles sadly, "It's perfect really. Sure she might not remember you, but listening to someone else having gone through the same ordeal, would hopefully make her realize, no one is her enemy"

Yes, it'll be strange dealing with her without any animosity. Everyone _else_, will be a different story, of course.

I really hope I don't have to face them.

"And that she could get her memories back."

"Well it's not guaranteed. Nothing ever is."

"No I _know _that, but Ginny, at least she wouldn't be so down about it all the time. Seeing you and listening to how you dealt with it could very easily change that."

"You're right, Harry." I whisper, pushing down that gnawing feeling I'm a pig set up for a slaughter. "You're absolutely right, when you put it that way"

"And with everyone gone, you won't need to worry about them interfering"

Oh well that's good.

"What about her spells? You said the Healer told her of her magic, so what ones can she do?"

"Just the simple ones. You know, spells like _Lumos _and _Nox, Accio _and _Depulso_, so her heart... well, she's a bit sad. The Healer plans on teaching her some secondary spells today"

Yes, I remember going through those same motions with Theo when he thought my magic been effected by being in the coma. Of course with Draco's magic, it aided me in a speedy recovery and made me a stronger spell-caster.

Speaking _of_ Draco, he and I, have fallen into this routine as of late. I would go to work, he would go to work and then we'll spend the rest of the day with each other, talking about our day or what we want to do for the weekend, and of course share a few kisses here and there. In fact, the more time spent with him, I find myself falling for him all over again to the point, I might even love him, despite the fact he's never spent the night at my place.

Yes... of all this week, Draco never once slept over, whether it be on my sofa, or laying in bed next to me. Draco always left, not wanting to overstep a boundary, or going too fast in our budding relationship.

But now, mulling things over in my head, I've come to realize that I _do _in fact, love Draco. I mean, I'm rarely thinking of anything else when he's not around. Case in point, this very moment, I'm thinking about him and the fact both Harry and Ron went through a Wand Oath for my happiness. The acceptance that I moved on, in other words. Sure a part of my heart is still fond of Ron, but that's it; nothing more.

I guess that's why I'm so anxious about tomorrow. Harry said they wouldn't be an issue, but I can't help but wonder the opposite.

Harry sniffed again, and I find myself returning my focus to him. "I just wish she didn't fear me. At least with you... you _knew _us. You just..."

"Didn't want to _be _around you" I supplied for him, my eyes downcast. My heart feels hard and heavy, almost to the point it's stopped beating. Regret. Guilt. Just every dark emotion one could think of all into one. I felt them all, even months later after it happened.

Great, now _I'm _being the dark cloud.

"Hey, don't you start now," he said firmly. Like he's trying to ease my pain. Telling me that I shouldn't have the right to feel the way I do.

But it's useless.

"I can't help it, really." I said taking a deep breath, "I'll always feel guilty, for how I handled everything. But there's no sense complaining about it. It's okay. It'll be okay."

He reaches over and grips my hand, "Yes it will. As long as we have each other."

We fall into this silence again. I check the time and see it's almost six. Draco will be home soon.

Harry follows my gaze and drops my hand, "Wow, is it that time already? Shoot, I would offer you something to eat, but I really should get back to the Hospital. You know, for a status update, what's next for Ginny in her recovery. That sort of thing."

He's trying so hard to make things right again. Such a Harry-like thing to do.

"Oh right, of course."

Getting up from my seat, I give Harry a hug. A nice tight and strong one, the kind my father would deem a bear hug. They always have a way of making you feel so good.

And this one did just that. Warmed all my bones and my heart. Or perhaps it's just because Harry's back in my life? Whatever the case, I like it. And I certainly don't want it to fade away.

"Thank you so much, Hermione. Really, it means a lot"

"Me too Harry. I means a lot to me too."

He offers me his crooked smile, one I haven't seen in _years_. And again, I feel the warmth filling me up in every limb. The type of comfort one only experiences with an important person in their life.

Harry would be that person, as I am to him.

"Right okay, so I'll give the word to Lavender and I'll meet you at the Hospital tomorrow then? What's the best time for me to show up?"

"I'd say about eleven."

"Okay, I'll see you then." I offer him a smile and then I use Harry's Floo to get back to my loft.

* * *

Draco shows up just a few short minutes after I've settled in. I haven't seen him, I just heard him walking behind me, and then he wraps an arm around my waist. Pleasant chills run down my spine to my toes and I find myself falling against him.

"Sorry I'm late," he says, his lips landing just short of my neck. The chills become more profound and my legs wobble a bit. Thank Godric I'm already leaning against him or I'd be a great big pile of goo.

His other hand comes about, holding a single pink rose a few inches in front of my face.

"The meeting went a little longer than expected"

My heart joins in the fun. Shooting electric jolts right to my stomach.

"Actually, I just got home myself ten minutes ago," I say turning in his grasp so I can face him his eyes are twinkling and my heart soars. Yes... I definitely love this man.

"And I've waited all day to do this," I take the rose from him and without any hesitation, I moved in and kissed him on the lips. He tasted of mint and I find myself pushing in for more, so much that my whole body is up against his.

So comforting. So natural and perfect. I hear him groan and I let my tongue pass his lips. When my hands went into play, tugging gently on some strands of his hair and then his shoulders, then his biceps. I find my lower back biting into the edge of the countertop. Harder and harder to the point my spine starts to protest of the pressure.

But I don't care.

No, I find myself _reveling _in this glorious sensation of him flush against me. My heart beats faster, my limbs start tingling, my knees give, relying on my lack of grip on his arms to keep me up right, but it fails and I nearly collapse. He brushes my hands away and takes a step back from me.

Damn.

"Easy, you don't want to burn the food" he said, taking a hold of my wrists. He kisses my temple and then steps back from me to put the one rose in the vase along with the others he's given to me this week.

Well at least he's stopped accusing me of trying to jump his bones.

"I know. I _know._"

Trying not to look disappointed, I return my attention back to our dinner. Tucking a stray hair behind my ear, I glance over to the clock. Ten more minutes before it's ready.

And my mind is already at work on what to do _afterwords_.

Well after I tell him today's events that is.

Licking my lips, I try to keep a blank mind so I actually don't burn my pasta.

* * *

After washing the dishes, Draco joins me on the couch, taking my hand in his and I suddenly feel extremely nervous about telling him about Ginny and Harry. The whole, accident thing is a touchy subject, despite it happening months ago, Draco still feels guilty for what happened to me.

"So mind telling me what's troubling you? You were rather quiet all through out dinner"

He pulls my hand in close so he could kiss my knuckles.

My heart is racing and there's this ache in my gut. Oi, best to just bite the bullet and say it.

"Harry stopped by the shop today," I say, keeping my eyes locked with his.

Draco stops running his thumb over my skin, "Did he say something to upset you? Because when I made the Oath I didn't take into account how he should approach the subject to you. Only that he was able to discuss it with you."

"No, he didn't upset me." My eyes fall back to his fingers, as he resumes stroking my hand. Small jolts of excitement shoot down to my toes and my skin becomes instantly warmer.

"Well, not in the context you think." I get this strong urge to touch more of him, but I deter the action by tucking my hair behind my ear. "He told me the reason he hasn't talked to me in these past few weeks"

Draco now laced our fingers together, and nods for me to continue, "And?"

I clear my throat, to calm the battling butterflies positioned there and I find it rather difficult to keep eye contact. "Ginny was in an accident at her Quidditch game."

I see his eyebrows shoot straight up into his fringe, and I continue on, "Yes, she uh, took a Bludger to the head and only woke up five days ago. She has amnesia, and just started to learn about being a witch again."

I'm surprised how strong my voice sounded despite my obvious nerves. I can feel my heart in my throat.

"That's... unfortunate" Draco says squeezing my hand. I shuffle myself closer to his body, so I'm flush against him. He feels so tense. Just as I expected he would.

"He uh, Harry, expressed that she isn't really opening up to those around her, and instead of a Healer sprouting nonsense at her all the time, he feels I should drop in. That way, I can actually give her a new perspective. You know, being close in age and such."

"Not to mention you also been in an accident yourself." He mutters, now removing his hand from mine.

I chew on my lip, "Draco..."

"Well no, it's not like that so don't give me that look. I'm not being a downer this time. It's happened. It's over. Time to move on." He casts his eyes to the opposite side of the room.

Good. I'm happy for him.

He clears his throat, itching the skin against his Adam's apple with his free hand, I'm drawn to the movement, and already I am wanting to kiss him right that at exact spot his fingers are caressing. My tongue quivers at the thought and my lips start to itch.

"I only meant it as, it can give her the hope she could remember everything about her life again."

Swallowing down that need, which proved quite difficult once his eyes locked back on mine. I instead, tried to focus on the wall clock stationed in the far side of the room.

"That's what Harry said"

I curse at how high my voice sounded just then.

"He did?"

Nodding once, I reach over to take his hand in mine this time, my eyes focusing on our entwined fingers instead.

"Yes. And actually, I'm a bit excited about helping her"

On the count of three, I braved a chance to look at his face.

His lips twitch and this time he reaches over to tuck the strand of hair behind my ear. "Always such a caring soul. It's what I love about you,"

His comment hits me right in the heart, filling it up with joy.

Love.

That's another subject we have yet to reach on. Our feelings. Sure we offer pieces of endearments and the like, but we never actually talked about it.

Theo says that Draco could be unclear about how _I _feel. Sure we can kiss and touch, but because I haven't _said _anything to him, he doesn't want to take advantage of what Theo dubbed, my forward behaviour. Where I want to please Draco rather than myself, hence his reluctance on wanting to sleep with me.

Well, it's time for that to change.

That and I just can't stand holding off any longer.

Feeling rather playful and quite scared. I adjust my position to straddle him, relishing when he makes no objection, as I take my spot on his lap. My arms curl around his neck and his eyes give me the once over before falling back to my face if only for a moment before I moved in and kissed him.

His fingers curl against my waist, and I find myself smiling into the kiss before teasing his lips with a light flick of my tongue. My fingers move to his hair and our kiss deepens.

I love how his hands shift against my back, up my spine and around my ribs. Wishing so desperately that they were under my shirt and not over. There's hardly any friction that way.

After a minute or so of intense snogging, I want to feel more of him, and so my hands drop to the row of buttons on his shirt. I kiss him harder to distract him. I really don't want this to end.

By the time I reach the fifth button, Draco seems to snap out of his daze and stops me.

Bollocks _again!_

"Hermione..." he said, shaking his head to rid the hair from his eyes. My chest swells when I see his pupils have dilated, and his lips are swollen.

"Remember what we agreed on," he places his hands over mine. They are so warm and so much bigger than mine. His breath fans my face, and moves the loose hair framing my jaw. The feather-like touches dance their way down my neck and then my spine. "We're taking this slow"

"Did it look like I was rushing?" I teased, not knowing where this sudden brazen attitude came from. But the look of utter amazement on his face was well worth it. From this, I boldly slip my hand inside the open part of his shirt to stroke his chest. The skin is just as smooth and warm as his hands, I hear his sharp in take of breath when I gently use my nails against him.

Nervous. I'm just so bloody nervous to say anything about my feelings for him. It's not like I'm about to spew off nonsense facts to a wall. My heart's involved here.

"This isn't a distraction, Draco. Over these six days, I find myself..." I swallow down the nerves and offer him, what I hope, a soft smile, "Wanting you more and more, that I cannot wait any longer to take this next step with you"

His heart is pounding like mad, much like the labored breaths passing my lips.

"Because, I'm... I..."

God, this is so hard to put into words. But Theo is right. Draco _needs _to know how I feel about him. I can feel myself getting light-headed and my eyes are falling out of focus. My heart is dancing again and the butterflies in my stomach are fluttering away like mad.

I lick my dry lips and close my eyes and tried again.

"I love you, Draco." My voice is higher than usual, "Actually, I'm _in _love with you"

His eyes are wide and I hear his sharp intake of breath.

"You... you _do_? I mean you are? You... _love_ me?"

Words are lost in my throat, and all I can do is nod my head and instantly, his lips crash on mine, nearly swallowing them whole. His hand cups the back of my head and intensifies the kiss even more.

"Me too." He mumbles against my lips, when he gathers more air "Merlin, I love you too, Hermione."

I _know _you do.

Hearing those magical words again, warms my soul, before I return his kisses with just as much fire as I had before he stopped me the first time. His fingers massage my scalp as his other hand finds home at my hip, under my shirt this time.

So warm. His hand is just _so _warm.

There is only one word that would fit this moment.

_Perfect_.

Resuming my task of unbuttoning his shirt, I move my head just slightly to kiss his neck. The very spot I wanted just a few moments ago. His pulse is strong against my lips and I find myself shifting upon him as I go to remove the piece of clothing from his shoulders.

Once his hands were free again, he takes a hold of my head and kisses me in return, if not deeper than before. Our lips mesh against each other, with a mixture of nibbles and pulls. And I cannot get enough of his skin under my fingers. It's just so smooth and strong. The muscles rippling as he holds me closer has my blood singing, and I find myself itching to get out of my clothes.

And then he pushes me back, his eyes dead-locked on mine. I can see the love he has for me now and my heart skips a beat. I take this chance to remove my shirt from my body. Tossing it over my shoulder, I quiver when his eyes roam over my half-naked torso.

So happy I went with my black and pink lace set today, that I'm nearly shaking with anticipation until he sees the matching knickers. I curl my arms around his neck again and resume our kissing.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?" I whisper, as his lips attack my neck this time. I can't focus on anything except what he's doing to me. My pulse is sky-rocketing and I can no longer breathe properly. His secures his hold around my waist, and then before I know it, my back connects with the couch cushions and he's kissing my lips once again.

"No. The sofa works just fine for me," he panted.

I find myself smiling, and then I wrap my legs around his waist to keep him close, where his hand slips between us, to unbuckle my belt.

Damn. I should've worn a skirt.

He pulls back and gives me that all-knowing smirk. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wand, directing the tip at my hip.

_"Diffindo!_"

I hear the fabric tear apart and my jeans grow slack around my hips.

"Draco!"

"Lift your hips," he whispers, tossing the piece of wood carelessly to the side, Draco then pulls the torn pieces of clothing from me and throws them to the ground.

"Fuck me," His voice sounds hitched and his eyes trail over every inch of me, and I find myself blushing. Yes, I'm definitely proud at myself for buying this set of lingerie.

From this little break, I curl my hands around his shoulders to pull him back down so we could resume our kissing, turn haste undressing turn intense love-making.

Godric I really do love this man!

* * *

After several tries, I finally managed to convince Draco to take me to the bedroom. Imagine that, having to request to sleep in my own bed in my own loft?

The hour is late, like bordering on midnight. The longest he's ever stayed. But interestingly enough, I don't fancy myself on turning him away. Or ever again after what transpired here tonight.

No, today marks the turning point in our relationship and I'd be an utter fool to let him leave.

I wrap an arm around his waist to pull myself flush against him, "Stay over tonight"

I hear him chuckle, feeling the vibration underneath my cheek as I rest my head upon his shoulder, "I never intended on leaving."

Lifting my head I lean over to give him a light kiss on the lips. "Well that's comforting"

He hums to himself, before kissing me in return.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" He says, brushing back the fallen hair from my eyes, "You know, worried about upsetting anyone at all? You failed to mention that earlier..."

At first my mind flashes to Ron and how he'll feel when I show up at the Hospital. Harry _very _briefly mentioned Ron, and all the other Weasley's, as they're rarely seen out of Ginny's sight, because they all expressed great concern for Ginny's well-being. But he promised, they wouldn't be around when I am visiting.

"That's because Harry's promised to take care of it. It'll just be me with Ginny when I visit"

It's my turn to caress his hair, "So no, I'm not worried."

He smirks at me, and I find myself kissing him once again.

"Ready to go again?"

My back arches and I feel his hand slip underneath to hold me against him. My hands are at his shoulders in trying to push him away, "Seriously?"

"I take _that,_" he had pinned my hands above my head and into the pillows, "As a _yes._"

God... I guess I _won't _get any sleep tonight.

Not that it is a bad thing.

* * *

_Next Day_

Because last night didn't end until four in the morning, waking up for the day was quite the challenge. Or, it would have been if Draco didn't keep poking me in the ribs.

"_All right, _I'm up" I grumble, using one sheet from my bed to cover myself so I could go to my shower. His chuckle echoes throughout the quiet atmosphere.

"Nothing I haven't already seen"

SLAM

I am not in the mood to deal with his comments. I need to get to Harry.

After my warm shower, I check the time, half past ten.

Damn. No wonder I'm so tired. I've only slept for five and a half hours!

Draco is at the table already with breakfast.

Now this is new, but certainly not unwelcome.

Draco walks over to me, kissing me lightly on the temple, "Alright love, I gotta run. More promotional potion shit,"

"Oh so you're not having breakfast with me?"

"Can't. I have a meeting in ten"

"Okay, so I'll see you later?"

"See you later?" He echoes, with an amused tone.

I rub my temples, "I'm still waking up okay? Just go already"

After that weird conversation, I sent Lavender the owl requesting a personal day this time before I go to meet Harry as prior to our arrangement.

We shared a coffee and some crumpets before heading off to the Hospital.

Just as the Healer finished explaining Ginny's condition to us, stressing how best to handle our idea, Ron's shown leaving her room.

My heart clenched. He looked just as miserable as Harry, if not worse. He rubbed a hand over his tired eyes and then his eyes found us.

The Healer had stopped talking at this point, and she joined the door.

"Okay, it's time I check her vitals...or rather the fetus' vitals"

I see Harry tense up. "So she knows she's pregnant then?"

"My apologizes Mister Potter. I know you wanted to wait to tell your wife, but she found out purely on accident."

"No, it's okay. Stuff like that happens"

She gives Harry a sad smile, "Right well, you're free to visit Mrs Potter after. Remember, only one person at a time."

She moves around Ron, where his unnerving gaze keeps this strange hold on me, that I'm unable to turn away. Even with Harry's tight grip on my hand, my eyes glued to Ron's weighted gaze.

"Oh... it's you"

He turns his gaze to Harry and folds his arms and narrows his eyes.

Harry takes a sharp breath, "You agreed you would be civil, for Ginny's sake, Ron"

Ron snorts rudely, folding his arms, but says nothing. My guess they had some sort of confrontation about my part in Ginny's life yesterday and are only trying to cope with it now.

So much for having a stress free day.

Taking a deep breath I face Harry, "Obviously you two still have some-"

"What, feel a bit _out-of-place_, do you?" Ron growls, walking up to me. "Why are you so surprised, after what you did?"

Harry blocks me from Ron's wrath, "_Ron_ stop it. We made an Oath, remember?"

Ron's eyes flash to Harry, his teeth gritting, but Harry kept on going, "We've already been over this more than enough times yesterday and I don't quite fancy getting into it again. Go to the Ministry. Hermione and I will take it from here"

"You know Mum doesn't like this one bit either."

And with that said, Ron leaves.

Harry sighs, running his hand through his hair before turning to face me. "Sorry about that I didn't realize-"

"It's _fine _Harry. Honest, you don't need to explain anything."

I certainly don't want to deal with another conversation of apologies with Harry.

The Healer leaves Ginny's room and then gives us the go ahead.

Harry rubs my shoulder and gives me an encouraging nod.

Taking a deep breath I push through the door to greet the girl I haven't seen since my homecoming almost two months ago.

* * *

Ginny smiles at me, but like Harry, it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Oh...hello," she says shyly. "Would you be the one Bridgette said had something to tell me?"

"Uh, yes. Yes I do."

Taking a seat in the chair beside her bed, I offer her my hand, "I'm Hermione. Fellow survivor of a coma,"

Ginny's eyebrows shoot up, "You were in a coma?"

I nod once, taking my hand back. "For one month"

"And did you... you know, lose your memory too?"

Oi, this is gonna be harder than I thought.

"Well not exactly. I dreamt of another life I thought was real."

Ginny dropped her jaw, "Seriously?"

"Yes so when I woke up, the person I thought was dead turned up alive and my fiancé. And the one in my dream turned out as a person I haven't spoken to in five years and wasn't my fiancé"

Ginny grimaced, "Wow that's uh, pretty rough. Here I thought learning about having a husband was bad. So how did you deal with it?"

"Truthfully, not very well. I refused everyone's help as I just wanted to stay with the man I loved. The one from my dream that is."

"The one you hadn't seen in five years? So wait, would that make him a wizard? Cause Harry mentioned something about graduation _five _years ago. Was your dream guy from Hogwarts too?"

Wow is she inquisitive. But it's good. It makes this easier.

"Uh yes... yes he was from Hogwarts."

"A Gryffindor? Or another house?"

Gulping I drop my gaze, "Actually, he was a Slytherin"

Her brows furrowed, "Oh okay, that makes sense why you wouldn't have seen him in so long. I mean, Harry only talked about the other three houses cause we have friends in them, apparently. Not that I remember any of them."

She sighs, and then shrugs, "Come to think of it. I think Harry mentioned you as well. But uh, I've forgotten your name already. What was it again?"

"It's Hermione. Hermione Granger"

And her face lit up just like Harry said it did when she learned of magic. "Yes. Yes Harry _did _mention you! You were the brainy one! Oh there's so much I want to ask, will you help me?"

Uh-oh here we go...

For the next few hours or so, there's no clock, so it's hard to tell. Ginny and I went through our small talk. Or rather, her curious questions about magic. And then it went to a full on explanation of all that transpired in our years at Hogwarts.

Well, at least it's not about Draco.

Perhaps I should dump my job as a beauty helper and become a Healer? The pay would certainly improve.

"Oh I'm sorry," said the Healer, as she opened the door, "I thought you've gone."

She's holding Ginny's lunch.

"That's fine you can just put it here, Hermione and I are right in the middle of something big here and I would really like to talk more, if that's okay?"

The Healer placed the tray beside Ginny, "Yeah, you don't need a break?"

Ginny shook her head, "Not at all, Hermione is such great company, I have so many questions still"

"Well Ginny-"

"I understand your concern, but I'm bored and I see no harm in learning more about my life!"

The Healer sighs, checking her wrist watch, "Well your guest has been here for three hours now, don't you think she has somewhere else to go?"

"My day off actually," I pipe in, despite she's not looking in my direction.

"Look it's great that this is going so well but Ginny does have other-"

"I see them everyday!" Ginny snapped. "Please, just tell them I'm sleeping okay? Can you do that for me?"

The Healer folds her arms, "They are your family"

"So? I see them everyday! Hermione has only stopped by today because she's been too busy working to visit before! I really want her to stay!"

For second, it looked like the Healer was about to burst, her face went so red.

"Really. Go back out there, tell those people who claim they are my family and tell them to bugger off!"

"Now Ginny-"

"Stop fighting me!" She snarled. "Please. For once, can I have _ONE DAY _where I am not talking to a member of the Weasley family or Harry sodding Potter? Five days all right? Five _fucking _days I've dealt with their sad looks. Wondering and waiting for 'Their Little Ginny' to come back. I'm tired of it! OF THEM! So you march out there and send them off right NOW"

"Okay," The Healer said calmly, waving her hands in surrender. "Okay I'll send them away"

"Thank you." Ginny said with relief as the Healer closed the door.

"Honestly, those people drive me up the wall with their pitiful looks. Mumbling and reintroducing themselves and explaining why they are asking and if I know what they're talking about. It's enough to give me a hernia or make my head explode, whichever comes first!"

Yes. I know _that _feeling all too well.

"I had a similar thing happen,"

Ginny's eyes shoot wide. "Really?"

Nodding I go to stand up. According to the Healer I've been in here for three hours. No wonder my arse is numb!

"It was for my welcome home party. For weeks it just been me and my focus on getting better. So when I came home, I was literally bombarded with the entire Weasley crew"

"You're kidding! My... my so-called family invaded your space too?"

Her words not mine.

"They were so happy to have me home. I thought I was just going to spend an evening quietly."

"Wait, was I there too? Cause if we were friends then it's quite likely that I was at your house too!"

"You were, but you were um with Harry in the kitchen playing chess"

"Huh." She then started to eat her meal, "Right well, moving off topic of _those _people. Where were we? NEWT testings? I mean, it's just all so exciting, and you... you're actually answering the questions instead of dodging them like Bridgette does. I like that. A lot."

I give her a wide smile. The smell of her food is starting to make me hungry. "Well I'm happy to have helped you, Ginny"

She smiles, "Well it's like I told Bridgette. I like you Hermione. You're nice and funny. Not to mention you treat me with respect. I like that the best! There's no pressure to remember things about what we did and such."

"They only mean well,"

"I know, but it just gets a tad overwhelming, which they don't seem to grasp. But from all the things you said, you never... you didn't mention anymore about your Slytherin guy."

Crap how did she notice that?

"Well those instances weren't really that pleasant. He uh, wasn't a nice boy"

"Oh..."

I offer her a smile, "But uh he's changed now. I mean we've all changed. It's... part of growing up" Her learning of the War would just be for a later time. A _way _later time. Maybe even never.

"Will I meet him? I mean... Harry can talk about all the friends we've had but unless I meet some of them in person, I couldn't careless."

I can't believe she's actually suggesting to meet Draco!

My lack of response, causes her to get into a panic.

"Oh wait, you don't... I mean yeah you talked about him, but we changed topic before you could tell me the rest! Oh it didn't work out did it?"

I've begun to pace around the room to alleviate the pain in my back.

"After a few weeks, my feelings returned to my real fiancé. But... he didn't love me anymore and we broke up"

Not exactly a lie.

"That's horrible."

I shrugged this time, "Such as life. It happens"

"But... wait if that happened then you could go back to your Slytherin guy right?"

I can't help it, I find her referral to my 'Slytherin Guy' quite amusing.

"Then I can meet him yes?"

"Why are you-"

"Because I think having a Slytherin for a friend would be great!"

Right. Of course she would. Never mind the consequences when her family found out!

"I'll talk to him,"

"Brilliant!"

Wow... if there was one thing I got from this conversation, it was how much I've missed having Ginny in my life.

* * *

Telling Harry what happened over lunch, went okay. He seemed genuinely surprised how open Ginny became, and a little jealous it wasn't with him.

"Give it time, Harry. Just give her time."

"I know and I am. Really"

"Good"

* * *

_Later this evening  
At my place._

Telling Draco Ginny wants to meet him, made my day. And his apparently. I never thought I'd see him laugh so hard over something so trivial. But I say, it is a pleasant sight.

Until he opened his mouth!

"Gee, first Pansy wants me, and now Ginny. Sheesh... you better up your game love, you've got some competition."

At this I chuck a piece of garlic bread, hitting him square on the nose. "Thank you," he says before he promptly bites into it.

"Keep it up, and you'll be sleeping in your own bed tonight!"

"What's this?" he says in between chews, "You want to take me to bed?"

"Not if you keep yapping about Pansy I won't"

I purposely keep my focus on my plate.

It took about five minutes before Draco caved with an apology.

"I'm sorry,"

"No you're not"

"You're right, I'm not. In fact, the more _feisty _you are the more fun tonight will be" He adds with a wink.

Narrowing my eyes, I toss another piece of bread right at his face.

"Thanks again, but I'm still working on the first one you tossed"

"_Draco_"

He licks his fingers of garlic and stares at me, "Okay all joking aside, I'm glad your day with Red went fantastic. And I am utterly _flattered _she wants to meet me, but of course I'm dreading breaking her heart by saying I'm already taken"

I groan, rolling my eyes, "Five seconds. Can't you be serious for five seconds?"

He flashes me smile and then continues his meal.

I endured the silence for about a minute before I cave. I just... can't stay annoyed at him.

"Well when I started talking to Ginny about life at Hogwarts, it worried me, she just had so much questions. So I just told her the short version of everything that happened over the years. It took an impressive three hours"

Draco snorted, "There's no _short version_ when it comes to you, love. When you start going, everyone either has to pull out a book, a chessboard, maybe some parchments for drawing, and hell, let's throw in a round of Exploding Snap"

"Excuse me, but I have learned to restrain myself over the years"

"Perhaps, but when you start going off about something you enjoy or is just boring as all hell, which goes hand in hand when you think about it,"

I toss another piece of bread, which he easily dodges, "Not even a _Silencio _can stop you, you'll go on and on not even aware no sound is coming from your mouth"

And another piece.

"Would you stop wasting my bread?" He growls playfully, placing the food on his place, "I spent a great deal of time making that!"

I scoffed this time, "All you did was butter the top, as I requested. Max time spent, ten seconds. That's _hardly _what one would call, 'a great deal of time'."

"You still shouldn't waste it."

"Well stop giving me a reason _to _throw them then!"

"Enough alliteration, love?"

His comment through me for a loop.

"Wait, _what?_"

"Alliteration. It means, the commencement of two of more stressed syllables of a word group either with the same consonant sound or sound group"

"I _know _what it means!"

Whether he was impersonating me, I don't know, but I didn't like it. Not one bit!

"Then don't act confused. You used three words with the same sound, I struck that odd. And when something is odd for me, I need to say something about it" He gets up from the table with his empty dish and makes his way to the kitchen.

Like I said. Five seconds.

He cannot stay serious for more than five _sodding _seconds.

Perhaps he should have a night _alone _on the sofa!

* * *

**E/N:** I'll be time jumping next chapter (just a few months). So if the end of chapter felt out of place, I'm sorry. But I can't fit it in the next chapter. I actually had that happen at work once. I was talking to a male co-worker (Draco's age, twenty-three) except he said "used enough alliteration in that sentence?"

Completely changed the context of the conversation LOL.

Dictionary dot com is where I got the alliteration meaning

Oh and I've plotted the ending already, so have no fear, the ending draws near :)


	18. New Beginnings

**A/N:** here it is... the final chapter. I'm sorry to end this so abruptly, but as I breezed through my story plots, I spent this past weekend figuring out other plots for the story, but nothing really stuck out to me that would improve the story. So sorry!

The separate _italic_ parts are flashbacks.

* * *

Chapter 17

Days spent with Ginny began to blend in together. Those days spent talking about anything and everything pertaining to her life and mine with Draco, because of how polite and _sweet _he was to her that one meeting weeks ago. Little did she know that had all been an _act _as he only did it to get to me, especially when he tossed me a wink or a smirk, then I _knew _it had been all an act.

Hell, he practically flirted with her!

_**flashback**_

_[Last Week of May]_

_Ginny's laugh ricocheted about the room. It was quite lovely to see her look so carefree and just... happy. Draco sure knew how to _charm_ her, no doubt about that._

_"Will you _stop_ it? Honestly, you're making me blush!"_

_I saw the blush creeping up to her cheeks before she sheepishly dropped her gaze and then her hand slipped out from his grasp._

_"It's true" he said tossing me a wink, as he stroked his throat, "The dress you wore at the Yule Ball was _quite_ fetching. No one could sport off pink like you did. You positively glowed. It's easily the only time I've been jealous of Longbottom."_

_I almost gagged. God he _really_ knows how to lay it on thick, doesn't he?_

_"Well I can't fit in the dress now can I?" She rubbed her small baby bump. Finally accepting that she'll be a mother with Harry._

_"Wait, Longbottom? Who's that again?" She looked to me for an explanation._

_"Neville. You uh, you saw him yesterday with Luna."_

_"Yesterday..." Ginny echoed, her eyes glossing over in deep thought, "OH! The tall lanky one? _That_ was Neville?"_

_I nod once and Ginny smiles. She turns back to Draco, "And you were _jealous _of him?"_

_Draco put a hand over his heart, and smirked, "Cause he got to dance with the most attractive witch in the room then, and at the graduation party"_

_OH LORD! I'm sure Ginny saw through that vomit inducing comment! I brave a glance to her and she giggled. GIGGLED! A very strange sound coming from her, if I do say so myself. Whether it be because of her pregnancy hormones or not, it's still good to see her smile nonetheless._

_"Oh Godric, aren't you a charmer!" Ginny said, the blush creeping slowly on her cheeks._

_"Just call me a sucker for red-heads"_

_"My word, however do you deal with it, Hermione?" She murmured __while __trying oh so hard to keep her giggling down._

_I swear I would've hexed him right then and there! Not that I'm jealous or anything. "One day at a time,"_

_"If I didn't know any better, love," Draco sighs, "I'd say you're jealous"_

_I managed to scoff at him as I stubbornly keep my gaze on Ginny. I suppose the tone of my voice gave me away._

_"That's how you met, isn't it? At the graduation party?" She said, taking a casual sip of water. __"Before the dream I mean," Her eyes volleying between myself and Draco. Draco leans back in his chair, combing his fingers through his hair._

_"We shared the odd dance or two, yes. But nothing really bloomed until we had that dream. Of course all_ those _details will have to remain between us, isn't that right love_?"_ He added a wink._

_Almost immediately, I'm plagued with this warmth, right in the worst spot. Around the shirt collar, and behind your ears. Where over time, it slowly creeps all over your skin and itching against your clothes._

_Damn him!_

_"Uh-oh _someone's _blushing! One can only fathom what_ that _means_"_ Ginny said taking another sip of water._

_"Nothing!" I say, waving my hand at her face, "It means absolutely nothing, Ginevra!"_

_"Ouch, I'm hurt love," Draco said, his arm curling around my waist. How he got behind me, I'll never know. _

_I hear Ginny giggle again, and I find myself fighting hard not to give in. But damn, are laughs ever contagious. Especially the ones you try so hard to hold off, where the tiniest little squeak can set you off. In fact, it only makes it worse. The need to laugh taunts your brain and tickles your throat, and before you could stop it, you're laughing. Just thinking about it, your lips twitch just slightly, wanting to tear open to release the sound. I feel it threatening to pour out now... and before I can help it, I'm laughing._

_"Prat!" I mutter, elbowing him in the ribs to escape his hold._

_**end**_

Well, at least it got her to smile then. She even wanted to work on reconnecting with Harry. Now _that _was really nice to see. Harry been the happiest I've seen since he broke down in my shop. Sure she acted a little uncertain around him, but with my constant encouragement that everything is all fine, I managed to convince her to break open her shell.

_**flashback**_

_[Mid June]_

_"And you never told me how you felt?" She said, with the same hesitation I once had when seeing Ron for the first time. She asked me to stay in the room in case anything were to happen. Not that I'm sure what that means._

_Harry glances over to me for a second before he looks back at Ginny. "You had a boyfriend at the time. Dean Thomas__"_

_"Dean Thomas?" Much like she did for Neville, she expects me to answer._

_"He showed up here with Seamus a few days ago."_

_"Seamus... oh, he's the one with an Irish accent, isn't he?"_

_"Yes"_

_Ginny's eyes shot wide, "Oh wow. I never thought I'd have a boyfriend during school."_

_I smirk and Harry shies away._

_"Well actually that was my doing," I say joining her side. "See uh you actually fancied Harry quite a bit, being his best friend, you asked me how he felt about you. I never asked him, but I knew how he felt because I..." I trail off from the tickle in my throat, as the nervous suddenly washed over me. I never once told her about me liking Ron when I told her all there was to know about Hogwarts, as she been more interested in the here and now._

_"I been going through the same thing with your brother, Ron" Unable to brave her gaze. I remain fixated with the tiled floor._

_"You fancied Ron?" She blinked and then scoffed. "But he's so different compared to you!"_

_"I know, but I just spent so much time with both he and Harry it just happened. We clicked. I thought we belonged together but...um, we fizzed out." I can feel the rut in my chest, just thinking about him. "Our love just died."_

_"Hang on... is this why Ron can't stay in the same room as you? Because you two had a thing and now it's over?"_

_Harry's the one to offer me an encouraging hand squeeze this time. However, I'm uncertain as what I should say. No matter what I say, nothing good would come from this. _

_"__Yes,"_

_"Wanker," she mutters. And I slip my hand away from Harry's. _

_"Anyway, you were really upset that Harry didn't see you in the way you wanted him to, because you couldn't even look at him without blushing"_

_All the colour drained from Ginny's face. __"Seriously? I been that shy?"_

_I smirk and glance to Harry, encouraging him to enter the conversation. He adjusted his glasses and walked over to her side._

_"Yes, very much so. So I helped you by getting you to__ date others to open yourself up more. Soon enough Harry saw your newfound confidence and well, you were together after sixth year was over."_

_"Sixth year? That puts me at what..." she began counting her fingers, "Sixteen?"_

_Both Harry and I nod._

_"Blimey. That's so young!"_

_"We all were and when the War happened..." Harry trails off, dropping his gaze to the ground._

_"It's okay Harry," Ginny said trying to gain his attention again. "Hermione's told me all about Voldemort and what he did in the War"_

_Harry had that look. One that says he almost swallowed his tongue._

_"She what?! __But Ginny you're-"_

_"Pregnant and shouldn't get agitated or overwhelmed, right, tell me something I _don't _know Harry! __Hermione isn't the one to blame here! If everyone hadn't been walking on eggshells around me, I wouldn't have to ask her anything!"_

_Harry groans, but doesn't say anything else. Of course, he still shot me an angry glare, but that doesn't surprise me._

_"Right well, after all _that_ happened" Harry says, running a hand through his fringe, "We put our focus into each other and our families and eventually our careers."_

_"I'm a Quidditch player, right?"_

_"Yeah a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies"_

_"Oh wow!"_

_And thankfully for me, Ron or my association to him was never brought up again. And Ginny and Harry became friends._

_Well that's better than nothing._

_**end**_

Yet here we are, months later. Three to be exact. In the time where Ginny has become less hostile and more accepting of her condition. Although I have caught her crying now and then. Harry been the one to get her to calm down with slow rubs of the back and soft murmurs of no one hating her in her ears. He remains optimistic that one day his Ginny will someday return; he and all the other Weasley's actually, but I find that unlikely.

Theo told me in my recovering period, that amnesia patients should start to experience déjà vu well after a month from waking up from their coma. That the familiar setting should trigger memories. But alas, no such thing has happened. Ninety days and counting, and still, she has no memory of her life.

Not all news is bad, of course. In these past summer months, George and Percy have warmed up to me, saying that my presence around Ginny is doing more harm than good. Even _Ron _couldn't deny that - much to Molly's displeasure!

Actually, I wouldn't even be here, celebrating Ginny's twenty-third birthday, hadn't been for Ron and I reconciling just weeks before.

_**flashback**_

_[July]_

_Walking down the street of Diagon Alley for my four-month check up with Theo. I run into Ron. He's just leaving his brother George's shop. He looks me up and down, like he's never seen me before. Which is true. I haven't seen him since we broke up back in April. Three months ago._

_He looks just as handsome as I remember him being, if not more._

_Someone must hate me._

_"Oh hullo," he greets with no expression or emotion. His gorgeous blue eyes hold nothing either. They just shine in the sun, almost like tears, but I blame that on hope that still remains within my heart._

_Will we ever get past this... awkwardness?_

_"And goodbye" he adds quickly, ready to move around me, but I block him._

_"No more Ron"_

_I square my shoulders and meet his gaze head-on. "We need to talk about this"_

_"Why?" He groans, "Can't you just get on with your life? I have!"_

_He goes to leave me again, but I grab his arm. "Stop it!" _

_He turns back to face me. His eyes are shining. _Now _he's getting misty eyed. "Ginny has invited me over for her birthday and I'll be damned if I let this awkward behaviour come between us!"_

_"Why, it was all your doing anyway!"_

_I close my eyes. Trying not to let his words affect me. "Ron, stop this! Stop being so bloody childish!"_

_"No Hermione, _you _stop it! Stop... stop tormenting me!"_

_"Tormenting you?"_

_"Think about it for a minute Hermione" He mutters, his jaw tensing, "Who do I hate more in this world?__"_

_Closing my eyes for one second, I think back on Draco and the Wand Oath._

_"Even more so when you and him are off _flaunting_ it"_

_Ron yanks his arm from me, but I will not let him go. I grab a hold of his other arm instead. _

_"Flaunting what exactly? Our happiness? Well Ron__ if you hate it so, then why did you do it? Why brush me off and then resent me for giving me no other option?"_

_"No other option? Are you fucking serious Hermione?!"_

_I winced, and gave a quick look around the street. There is a few onlookers and so I urge Ron away from the street. Past the building and into an alley, before casting a Muffliato around us._

_"Yes I am being serious!" I seethed. "I loved you. I was honest with you for what I did and... and you threw me away!"_

_"YOU BROKE MY HEART!"_

_Closing my eyes, I can feel my chest collapsing in on itself. It's hard and painful with each breath I take. Like a boulder found its home right in my ribcage. Weighted._

_"Honestly, why should I fight for someone who really-"_

_"Because _that's _what people do in relationships Ron! They FIGHT for their love ones! They don't just admit defeat! Do you have any idea what that _did _to me? I wanted to make things right. I wanted work things out. I wanted YOU! I wanted the man who said he'd marry me! I..." __I released a shattering breath, "I wanted my best-friend back."_

_The tears were pouring down my eyes now. Tears I didn't expect to shed. Not to him at least. _

_"Hermione..."_

_"But no, you were so mad at me for what I did, you just left. Refused me contact and the like!"_

_I turn my back to him, and I openly weep. And here I thought it'd be easier dealing with Ron now that Theo helped me with my depression. Sadly, I find it reawakening once more._

_"__I chose Draco because he wanted me! I heard him say it. So really why should I deny myself that love? You obviously didn't care!"_

_"Hermione" Ron tries again. His hands are now on my shoulders. "I never said I didn't care about you,"_

_Closing my eyes, I let the tears fall. I let him turn me back around to face him. Mentally counting to three before I open them._

_"I've_ always _cared about you Hermione. Always.__" Ron bowed his head. "Harry said I was a foul git for just tossing off thirteen years of friendship. That if I had a shred of decency, I would at least give you the O-K for happiness."_

_"And then you tossed a punch for good measure?"_

_I see the tell-tale twitch on his lips. A barely there smirk. __The ache in my chest has lessened and I find myself mesmerised by his gaze. Such gorgeous blue eyes._

_"Well it IS Malfoy, I couldn't just let him walk off, gloating__"_

___"Ron..."_

___Ron inhaled sharply, taking in our surroundings before his eyes settled on mine once more. He lifted his hand to brush back a strand of my hair. His fingers lightly graze my jaw. Shivers race down my spine to my toes._

___"I hate it when you cry. Even more so when I'm the reason_ for _those tears"_

_His hand falls down and he steps back from me, "So you said Ginny asked you to her place for her birthday? So uh... I'll see you then I suppose"_

_"Really? I mean... you're going?"_

_"What can I say? Cause of you Ginny's the happiest she's ever been. Sure she's not the same, but it's good seeing her so happy. I have you to thank for it"_

_And then he hugs me._

_I didn't realize how much I've missed his hugs until this moment._

_Ron..._

_"Say uh, were you off to? Do you want some company?"_

_Sniffing once I nod, "Only... only if you promise not... not to hurt Draco anymore"_

_His face turns sour, "He's not invited too is he?"_

_Shaking my head I tuck the hair behind my ear this time, "He's in Romania right now. Distributing his Vampire Aid Potion. Said to give Vampires a beating heart and a lifespan. The ability to eat and sleep again!"_

_Ron eyebrows shoot up high, "Hang on. You mean those things will die? How is that a cure? Just stake them and be done with it__"_

_"Because Ron, it gives them a chance to live their lives to their fullest. His potion also contains a memory lapse, so the drinker won't remember ever being a Vampire or living for centuries."_

_"Bloody hell that's...wow. But uh, don't ever tell him I said that! Merlin knows the wanker won't let it go!"_

_"Well what do you expect Ron, Draco wasn't in NEWT Potions for nothing!"_

_**end**_

"You all right Hermione?" Neville says, stroking my arm, "You look lost."

I shake my head and turn to face him. Oh right the party.

"I'm fine"

"Good, cause Ginny's just about to cut the cake!"

* * *

The rest of the party went splendidly. Us ex-Gryffindors had a blast. Even more so when Lavender had enough of me and Parvati being at each other's throats and forced us together to say truce. Sure that been a chore getting Parvati to do it, but in the end, Dean had convinced her to do it, once everyone set eyes on us. Lavender couldn't contain her happiness, and jumped up and down.

Almost like me when I saw Draco standing in my living room when I arrived back from the party.

"You're back!"

I give him no time to respond as I wrap my arms tightly around him. "These past two weeks has been murder without you," I murmur into his neck.

"Has it now?"

He kisses my temple and I endure a pleasant shiver down my skin to my toes. "Am I to expect a lovely welcoming in your bed then?"

I push myself away from him, "Depends, did you get me anything?"

He said he would, as Parvati took her vacation at that time so I had to stay and work. Coincidence? I don't think so. Oh well whatever, that's in the past.

He takes a hold of my hand and smiles at me. I find my knees buckling.

"Depends," he says, kissing me once again on the temple. "Are you wearing your last gift I gave you?"

My heart speeds up and I find myself melting into his grasp. "Well, you'll just have to _wait _and see, won't you?"

I turn my head to I can kiss his lips.

"Hmm or I can just give you your surprise now and get rewarded after."

Humming to myself, I take this _game _to a different route.

"You're that confident your gift will get such a response?" My playful smile is still prominent on my lips.

Draco flashes me a smile. One I can feel straight to my heart-strings. "Most _definitely_."

Shivering, I decide to play along with his game, "We'll see about that."

He winks this time, "Close your eyes."

I did, ever so slowly.

God... whatever could it be?

* * *

**_Draco's POV_**

The look on her face made my heart pound with anticipation. I wait ever so patiently for her to close her eyes. Once the coast is clear, I shove my hand into my trouser pocket, and grip around the small box. Within it, holds the ring that will forever change _our _lives.

"On the count of three, I want you to open them."

**[THE END]**

* * *

**E/N: **thanks to all who enjoyed the story! It meant a lot :) No epilogue planned, sorry.

**[New Story]**

See profile for details!


End file.
